No One Could Blame You
by Songstressgirl07
Summary: No one could blame her for walking away, except for Jareth. In fact, ten years later, Sarah is being rewarded by the queen of the elves. But what will happen when she and Jareth meet for the first time after so many years? JS
1. Chapter 1

Summary: No one could blame her for walking away, except maybe Jareth. But now, ten years later, Sarah is being rewarded by the queen of the elves. Will Sarah meet her old nemesis along the way? What will happen when necessity brings them together? JS

**Disclaimer: This goes for the entire fic. I do not own _Labyrinth_, any characters in it, or David Bowie. I do, however, own any original characters that appear. All of the titles of the chapters will be taken from lines or songs in the movie because I think it's cool, and it makes finding a good chapter title easier.**

No One Could Blame You

Chapter One: Would You Go Left, or Right?

There was a storm coming. Clouds were rolling across the sky, and wind was shaking the trees dotting the streets. Sarah hoped she would make it to her apartment before the storm began. After a hard day of rehearsals, the last thing she needed was to get rained on. Of course, the day wouldn't have gone quite so badly if it hadn't been for Josh. He just wouldn't take no for an answer. When would he learn that she wasn't interested?

For some time, Josh had been hitting on her. Ever since Chris had broken his leg and had to quit the show, Josh had been insufferable. Just because he had been given the part of Sarah's love interest, he thought she was his to take. Josh was a good guy at heart, but Sarah just couldn't see herself with him. It had been like that for years. Sure, she wanted to fall in love, get married, etc., but every time she met a guy who liked her, she felt that something wasn't right. So, few of her dates called her back, and none of her relationships worked. She was seriously beginning to think that something was wrong with her. _Maybe you should give up_, a little voice would whisper. Sarah was starting to agree with it.

Sarah parked her car and just barely made it inside before it started to pour. As she changed out of her leotard and tights, a book sitting in her drawer caught her eye – a little red book with gold letters on the front giving the title, _The Labyrinth_. Had it really been ten years since her adventure?

Ten years today, actually. She had been fifteen then. Now she was twenty-five, and still single. Funny, she had always thought that she would be married to her handsome prince by now. But that wasn't likely to happen if she refused to date, or kiss frogs. _Men don't come riding up to maidens and carry them away to their castles anymore, if they ever really did, in the first place. _

After a quick TV dinner, Sarah decided that, for old time's sake, she would read the book. She hadn't since her adventure, since she had solved the labyrinth. She had looked at it, of course, and contemplated every detail she could remember, but she had never found the courage to read it. It was silly, but she had the awful feeling that, if she did, somehow Toby would be taken away from her again, and she'd be forced to relive the whole experience for Jareth's sadistic pleasure. But, tonight, the tenth anniversary of her victory, she felt that it might be safe enough. Besides, she was drawn to the book tonight. She always was on the anniversary of that night so long ago. She had just never succumbed to temptation before now.

Sarah reached out for the book, still hesitating as the old fear set in. In one almost convulsive movement, she grasped it in her shaking hands, and drew it towards her. She opened it up and began to read words she didn't need to see, for she knew them by heart. It was a short book, so it didn't take her long to get to the important bit, the bit she herself had lived. She read it aloud, letting experience, talent, and practice lend verisimilitude to her reading. She discovered that she was much better now than all those times she had acted it out in the park with Merlin.

"Through dangers untold, and hardships unnumbered, I have fought my way here to the castle beyond the Goblin City to take back the child that you have stolen. Give me the child, for my will is as strong as yours and my kingdom as great. You have no power over me."

At that moment, all the windows in her small apartment burst open. Lightening flashed and thunder roared, as it had ten years before. All off Sarah's worst fears seemed to be coming true. She expected an owl to fly in at any moment, change into the Goblin King, and announce that he had come for his revenge. A bird did fly in through her window, but it wasn't a white barn owl. It was a brown hawk.

The hawk made a pass about the room and landed on the carpet at Sarah's feet. The hawk seemed to grow and change until, instead of a bird, Sarah was looking at a tall, handsome woman with sharp green eyes, nut-brown skin, and grey hair that showed vestiges of the auburn color it had boasted during the woman's youth. Her robe was a deep red that reminded Sarah of dried blood. The woman's features were aristocratic and intimidating. Her keen gaze was fixed on Sarah's face. She reached out a manicured hand to grasp Sarah's chin, lifting it up, and then moving it from side-to-side, as if trying to get a good look at her.

"Yes, you are lovely," the woman muttered in a musical, accented voice. "Intelligent, too. I can see that in your eyes, but I didn't need to look at you to know that. No one beats the Goblin King without wits. There is power in your eyes, as well. Good, you'll need it."

"Who are you," Sarah asked, a little indignant that this strange woman would simply break into her apartment, and then proceed to appraise her.

"I," the woman replied, removing lean fingers from Sarah's face, "am Nabila, queen of the elves. You are Sarah, defeater of Jareth, King of the Goblins and Master of the Labyrinth."

It wasn't a question, but Sarah felt the need to respond, anyway. "I am, but what do you want with me?"

"I wanted to see you, Sarah," Nabila stated, annoyed that Sarah had not perceived what she thought was obvious. "All of the Underground is whispering of you. I felt the need to visit you. Pay my respects, if you will."

"Thank you," Sarah said uncertainly, wondering why anyone would want to pay respects to her, especially ten years after the event that possibly merited such a thing. "What did you mean when you said there was power in my eyes?"

"Aw, you noticed that, too, did you," Nabila whispered. "You notice the important things. I like that. Yes, I did mention power, your power, to be precise."

"M-my power," Sarah stuttered, taken aback. Her eyes were now very round, and her mouth was hanging open, making her look very like a snake ready for a meal.

"Your power, dear," Nabila assured her, circling Sarah and examining every inch of her from head to foot. "And you have much of it, Sarah. You have great power for an _elf_, much less a human. You only need to be trained."

"But if I had powers, I would know about them, right," Sarah reasoned, impetuously flicking a lock of her hair away from her frazzled face. "I've never noticed any powers, so they can't exist."

"Dear, I am never wrong about these things," Nabila argued, impatient to have her accept it. "You haven't tapped into them, yet. They are now dormant, or mostly dormant, anyway. You'll find them quite strong once you use them."

"I still can't believe you," Sarah muttered, a little unsure of herself. For some reason, this all sounded _right_. She knew it shouldn't make any sense to her, but she was beginning to wonder if it were true. It might explain a few things, like why it always seemed to rain when she was upset.

Nabila could see the girl's doubt of her own position in the discussion. The queen knew the girl would soon see.

"Come with me to the Underground, Sarah," Nabila offered abruptly, reaching out an inviting hand. "Come and open your mind to new possibilities. You'll discover there the world you've always wanted to belong to – a world of magic and romance. The Underground awaits you, longs to have you home again."

"The Underground is not my home," Sarah protested. "Besides, I can't just pick up and leave. I have a life here, a family, a…a career. I can't leave all that behind at a moment's notice."

"You won't have to, Sarah," Nabila told her, allowing her outstretched fingers to curl into a dainty fist. "You can still see your family anytime you want to. You'll have to give up your career, I admit, but I can offer you so much more than that. I want to train you in the arts of magic. I want you to be my heiress, the future queen."

That had been grossly unexpected. Sarah had been smart enough to know that Nabila would expect something in return for whatever she was going to offer, but Sarah had no idea of what was in the woman's mind. Now Sarah was really startled.

"Are you serious," Sarah asked. "You don't even know me."

"But I do know that you are remarkable," Nabila countered, spreading her arms out a bit and shrugging her shoulders elegantly. "You are the only human to ever solve the Labyrinth. You also have great magic. I have been watching you for years, even before your adventure in the Labyrinth. Many in the Underground have."

"People have been watching me," Sarah repeated, stunned. "Who have?"

"Rulers mostly," Nabila commented, as if they were having a perfectly normal discussion about flowers or cake recipes. "Only the most powerful of the inhabitants of the Underground can gauge some else's level of magic and even fewer can see the magic of the creatures of the Aboveground. You were marked long ago as someone to watch out for. Many have plans to make you the wife of their son, or their own wife, or a servant of sorts, but I want to offer you my throne once I die."

"People want to marry me," Sarah croaked.

"Oh, yes," Nabila assured her. "A union with you could produce very powerful offspring, indeed."

"I don't want to get married because of whatever powers I may have," Sarah cried.

"Which is why you should take my offer," Nabila rejoined.

"What if I don't want to take anybody's offer? I don't want to be a fairy princess anymore. That's too much responsibility for me. I'm much more realistic than I was at fifteen."

"It is reality, and I would suggest that you accept it, Sarah," the queen retorted regally. "You don't belong here. You know that. If you belonged here, you wouldn't spend half of your time dreaming that you were somewhere else. And just think of the long life you'll have," she coaxed. "I can't promise you immortality – no one can have that, not even my kind, but you'll live one hundred times longer than a human would. We age one of your years every century. You know you are tempted to take my offer. Give into it."

"But why do you want me," Sarah demanded.

"Your powers, of course, and your great ingenuity," Nabila added lightly. "You proved yourself worthy when you were only fifteen years old."

"But I had a lot of help," Sarah admitted.

"And you knew how to choose it. That is a good trait for a leader."

"I don't know," Sarah said noncommittally, wishing that wasn't a good point.

"How about I give you a month to think it over," Nabila suggested. "In a month, the show you're working on will be over. That will be the perfect time for your decision. You won't have any more responsibilities holding you here."

"Alright," Sarah agreed. "I'll think it over, but I don't make any promises."

"I know, but I'm confident that you will see this is the best course of action."

That said Nabila vanished before Sarah's bewildered eyes.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sarah did think about Nabila's offer. After all, one is not offered to be made royalty, magical royalty, every day, but she was still torn. Nabila had promised that Sarah would be able to visit her family, and would learn magic, but she was still also afraid of what Nabila was asking her to do. Sarah didn't know how to be a queen, especially to a people of which she knew next to nothing. She had always supposed that elves were nice, but she had thought the same of fairies. She had also always thought, until she read _The Lord of the Rings_, that they were little, bearded men who made shoes or toys, but she couldn't imagine Nabila making either.

There was also the little matter of whether she could trust Nabila, or not. Could this all be some elaborate scheme to get her back within Jareth's reach? Surely not. Jareth's world couldn't possibly revolve around her. She couldn't quite shake the feeling that he was behind this, but it still seemed far-fetched, when she thought about it, that he would be out for her blood. She had beaten him and his labyrinth. If there was any justice in the world, that would provide her a little immunity.

Or perhaps, this was a trap set up by Nabila herself to get these alleged powers that Sarah possessed. Sarah suspected that there was a very good chance she would end up dead if she decided to go with Nabila. Still, it was so tempting. Sarah wasn't sure that she could live the rest of her life wondering if she had really passed up the opportunity she had dreamed of since she was a child. Granted, Nabila was no Prince Charming on a white charger, but if she was willing to play Merlin to Sarah's King Arthur, perhaps she was better than a prince.

There was really only one thing she could do to decide which choice would be best. She had to talk to her family.

But how could she possibly do that? They would never believe her. What if they thought she was crazy? How many bridges would she be burning if she went to them with a story about goblins, dwarfs, fairies, elves, and whole realms that no human knew existed, except for her? At the very best, they would probably just laugh at her, thinking it was all a bizarre joke. Even Toby didn't believe in magic anymore.

No, she was on her own with this decision. If she chose to take Nabila's offer, she would have to tell her parents about it. After all, she couldn't just disappear for a while. She certainly couldn't keep returning year after year almost unchanged while her family aged. That would require several unconvincing lies that would never satisfy them. Nabila would have to help convince them of the truth with her magic.

That sounded like a very good plan, and easily made. The actual decision was another matter entirely.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Hoggle, I need you," Sarah called as soon as she was back from rehearsal the following day. "All of you," she added.

"Well, it's about time," Hoggle's reflection grumbled gruffly. Sarah turned around to find the dwarf staring at her with his hands on his hips. He seemed much the worse for wear in his grubby clothes and deeply lined skin. Ludo, the massive auburn coated yeti, looked awkward in the small room as he tried to find a place to sit without damaging anything, and Didymus, the flawlessly clad fox-knight, had swept into a low, chivalrous bow before straightening up to gaze adoringly at "the Lady Sarah."

"You haven't called on us in months now," Hoggle continued.

"I've been so busy," Sarah sighed. "That's the downside to being successful in showbiz. You have to work all the time." Hoggle didn't seem appeased by her explanation. "I know I use the same old excuse every time I call on you, but you have to understand that I don't have a lot of free time anymore. I don't even see my family much these days."

Hoggle was mollified a bit more by this, so he asked, "What do you need us for today, Sarah?"

"Last night I got the strangest offer in the world," Sarah began, "and I need some help deciding if I want to take it."

"My lady," Didymus piped up, "I'm afraid we can give you no counsel in regards to your career, for we know nothing of human entertainment."

"It wasn't a job offer," Sarah said. "Well, at least not like that. It's a long story, so I should probably start at the beginning." Sarah told them all of the events of the previous night, as well as all of her theories concerning the earnestness of the queen. By the time she finished her story, they were all reasonably impressed, especially Didymus.

"You mean to say that you, my lady, may become a queen," Didymus was shouting excitedly. "And of the elves, my lady! Such an honor was never bestowed upon a human before now. I advise you to take the offer. You could get no better in all the world."

"Now, wait a second," Hoggle cautioned. "This is a big decision to make. What if it's dangerous? She could get hurt by this Nabila. She sounds a lot like Jareth to me." He spat the king's name, as if it left a foul taste in his mouth. "You know the king's capable of anything to get what he wants. This queen may be no different."

"But she may be different," the fox-knight reasoned. "Everyone deserves the benefit of a doubt. I have always heard that the elves are peerless in virtue."

"Sarah, queen," Ludo asked, astonished to be in the presence of royalty. He had never even met the goblin king. He found it awe-inspiring that his old friend could be as powerful as Jareth one day.

"Not yet," Sarah chuckled, scratching him behind the ears. "How about you all state what you think I should, and why."

"I say, you shouldn't," Hoggle declared, "because it could be dangerous, but you have to do what you want. It's your decision."

"I believe that you must agree to be queen," Sir Didymus advised, "because it would be a great honor."

"Yeah," Ludo agreed, unable to formulate his own opinion.

"I'll consider all of your arguments," Sarah assured them. "I still have a month to think it over. I'll let you know what I decide as soon as I make a decision."

Hoggle, Didymus and Ludo finally had to leave. Sarah continued to stew over the situation for several hours before going to bed. She dreamed of the Labyrinth and its strange master for the first time in years.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Underground, or any places mentioned in _Labyrinth_, but I do own Celestina. I do not own _The Wizard of Oz_, or the state of Kansas. **

No One Could Blame You

Chapter Two: Down in the Underground

The month given to Sarah by the queen of the elves came all too soon, and she still didn't know what she wanted to do. On the one hand was the adventure of a life time. She would become a princess and one day a queen. She would be a powerful sorceress (or something like that), and she would have handsome, powerful men vying for her hand. She would live in luxury, wanting for nothing, while getting the chance to make life better for her adopted people. And the Underground was calling to her.

On the other hand was her family. They had raised her, loved her, and sacrificed for her. Could she really flit off to a new world they couldn't be a part of?

But did she even have a legitimate reason to stay? They would survive without her, and she wasn't abandoning them, exactly. She would visit them when she could. _It probably wouldn't be too different from the way it is now_, she thought. She didn't see them all that often, anyway. And perhaps it would be good for them to have a daughter in high places. It couldn't be worse…could it?

By the dawn of Sarah's last day, she had made her decision. She would accept Queen Nabila's offer. She would agree to be her heiress. Now, she would have to break the news to her family. That could be a problem.

She decided that, to soften the blow, she would spend the entire day with them. It was a Saturday, so they were all free. She showed up at home early that morning.

Sarah's stepmother was the first to hear Sarah come in. She and Sarah had become good friends after the incident with the Labyrinth. Her whole demeanor had changed. Everyone had been extremely impressed by how fast she had grown up, and they were all delighted with her maturity.

"What are you doing here, unannounced, and so early," her stepmother exclaimed. "If I'd expected you, I'd have had your favorite breakfast ready."

"You shouldn't go to any trouble for me," Sarah told her with a wry smile. She was always like this, acting as if Sarah were an important guest.

"We don't see you often, so when we do, I like to make it special," she assured Sarah warmly. "I'll go get Toby and your father. They're outside playing catch. Imagine that at his age!"

Soon the whole family was gathered around the kitchen table, all happy to see her, but curious about her reason for coming. They wouldn't let her rest until they got a good answer.

"I just wanted to see you all," Sarah forced a few laughs. They managed to sound real. She was a very good actress, after all – award winning, in fact.

"I read some reviews of your last show, darling," her father beamed. "They were ecstatic about you."

"Really," Sarah asked. "I never read the reviews. If they're bad, they'll only let me down, and if they're good, they might make my head swell. Then there'd be no living with me."

"Well, you were always perfect for the role of a princess with an evil stepmother," Toby teased, snickering at his mother.

"I definitely know about having bossy siblings," Sarah goaded, tousling his golden curls.

"What was that show called again," her father questioned, changing the subject.

"_Into the Woods_," Sarah replied. "I was so glad to get the part of Cinderella. It's the best thing I've ever done."

So the day went. Sarah got caught up in the town gossip, and filled in her parents and brother about her life in the big city. She listened to Toby prattle on about his friends, and she cherished every word. They had lunch (Sarah's favorite spaghetti), and then dinner (which Sarah convinced them to order out so they could talk more). Night was approaching, which meant that Nabila would soon arrive. Then Sarah would have to leave the world that had fostered her for so long, as well as the people who had nurtured her most.

Finally, the stars came out, and with them the beating of wings against the window. Everyone but Sarah was confused by this. Sarah merely stood and opened the window, allowing the hawk to fly in to the protests of her parents.

"Sarah," her father shouted. "What are you doing letting that thing—"

His voice died when the hawk landed and morphed into Queen Nabila, this time in a black dress and cloak that reminded Sarah painfully of Jareth. Nabila surveyed the room and all of its occupants, settling on Sarah. She nodded her head regally, as if she were giving Sarah permission to introduce her.

"That's wicked," Toby breathed.

"Mom, Dad, Toby – this is Nabila, queen of the elves," Sarah explained lamely. "Your Majesty, these are my parents and my little brother, Toby."

"You forget your manners, Sarah," the queen scolded. "Royalty is addressed before the commoners, and you didn't announce me with my full title, Her Royal Majesty Queen Nabila of Celestina, the Elven Realm."

Sarah's only response to the uppity queen was a quirked eyebrow, cautioning her to let Sarah do the talking for the moment. She turned back to her family with a slightly sick expression. "We have a few things we need to talk about."

"Sarah, who the devil is this," her stepmother shouted.

"I just told you," Sarah said patiently. "She's queen of the elves."

"Is this some kind of joke," her father demanded.

"Do you think I could train a hawk to fly through the window and transform into a woman right in front of you, for a joke," Sarah reasoned calmly.

"I don't understand what's going on, so you had better start explaining," her stepmother complained.

"Alright," Sarah agreed. "Nabila, why don't you sit down in that armchair over there, while I tell my parents what's been happening?"

Without a word, Nabila scowled but perched on the proffered armchair. Sarah sat down on the coffee table in front of the sofa where her frazzled parents were waiting for her story.

"I know this is gonna sound crazy," she warned," but I swear on my life it's all true."

"Sarah, don't swear," her stepmother said mechanically.

"You remember how when Toby was a baby you would make me baby-sit him when you went out," she began.

"Yes," her father prompted.

"You must also remember that I hated it, acted like a brat whenever I did it." Both of her parents nodded. "Well, I resented Toby for it, and I resented you. I already resented the fact that you two had gotten married. Toby and the baby-sitting just made me feel worse about the whole situation. I'm not proud of how I felt," added, looking down at her twisting hands, "or how I treated you all. I eventually grew out of it. You must have noticed how _quickly_ I grew out of it, too," she said carefully, returning her gaze to her parents.

"It was almost as if you grew up over night," her stepmother recalled fondly.

"Actually, I did grow up over night," Sarah affirmed. "I had been in the park, playing make-believe with Merlin. I was reenacting my favorite book, _The Labyrinth_." Sarah could vividly remember every detail of that last afternoon of her childhood. "There was an owl watching me, or at least, looking back on that day, it was _like_ he was watching me. I didn't think much about it then, or any of the other times I saw it hanging around the park, but it was strange to see an owl in the daytime. The clock struck seven, meaning I would be late, as usual, so I ran back home – in the rain, no less. I wasn't in a very good mood since I had stopped playing to do a chore, and had gotten my favorite costume wet. I got back, we had a fight, I blew up at everyone again, and then you left with Toby. He immediately began crying, as usual…"

"Hey," Toby interjected.

"…which annoyed me more," Sarah went on, ignoring his outburst. "The book I had been reading was about a girl with an evil stepmother who always made her take care of the baby. But what nobody knew," she fell into the words of the book easily, "was that the goblin king had fallen in love with the girl and had given her certain powers.

"He had given her the power to send away the baby if she said some special, magical words, which the girl eventually says. She regrets her actions, goes through a labyrinth to get the baby back, and defeats the king. Happy ending," Sarah said ironically. "I began to 'tell Toby a story,' as I put it then, and started a brilliant recitation of the part of the book where the heroine wishes away the baby. I inadvertently wished away Toby by stumbling across the real magic words after putting him to bed. I said, 'I wish the goblins really would take you away, right now.'

"I walked back to my room, but before I got there, Toby stopped crying. It wasn't like him to stop crying so quickly, so I went back to check on him, but he was gone. I heard cackling coming from all over the room. Then an owl just like the one I had seen in the park began beating its wings against the window. The wind pushed it open and the bird flew in and changed into a man with long, blonde hair, and strange eyes with one pupil larger than the other. It was the goblin king from my book, come to life.

"He kindly informed me," she said sarcastically, "that Toby had been taken to his castle and that to get him back I would have to solve his labyrinth. I tried to convince him to give Toby back because I hadn't really meant it, but he wouldn't relent. 'What's said is said,' he told me. I had thirteen hours to get to the center, his castle.

"It wasn't easy. The walls could change. I left marks in lipstick to tell me which way I had gone, and I discovered that they had been changed, too. There were all kinds of weird creatures, some nice, others dangerous. There was a dwarf who had been hired by the king to lead me in the wrong direction, straight back to the beginning. Some…things…in the forest tried to take my head off; there were dungeons you would fall into, but didn't have any other exits; and the king himself took away a few of my hours because I got cheeky."

"Awesome," Toby shouted, proud that his sister had stood up to a magical goblin king in an effort to get him back.

"He wanted me to give up Toby, so he could turn him into a goblin and keep him forever," Sarah said wistfully. "Apparently he liked Toby for some reason. The king did everything he could to stop me, but I never did give up. I made it to the end, and found Toby. The king offered me my dreams, for the second time I might add, but I turned him down. I got Toby back; that was all I wanted. That's why I grew up so quickly. I learned to appreciate what I had."

"Assuming that's all true, which I don't," her father ventured, "what does all this have to do with that hawk-woman?"

"Nabila was impressed by my performance in the labyrinth," Sarah explained.

"Many others from my world were," Nabila added. "In fact, we were impressed with her before that adventure. She has great power."

"Magical power," Toby asked in awe. It appeared that his disbelief in magic had waned when faced with a woman who could turn into a bird at will.

"Magical power," Nabila nodded seriously, though there was an undeniable twinkle in her eyes.

"Can Sarah turn into a bird?"

"Not yet," Nabila said, "but she will be able to do so in time. You see, I wish to train her in the art of magic. I will make her the heiress to my kingdom."

"No daughter of mine is going to become a witch," her father yelled.

"She most certainly will not be a witch," the queen exclaimed indignantly. "She will be an enchantress."

"Whatever! She will not be one of those, either."

"I believe that is for her to decide," Nabila commented dryly.

"Well, what do you decide," Sarah's stepmother asked.

"I've thought a lot about what Nabila has offered me," Sarah began, buying time. "She has promised that I can visit you. She said I won't age as fast as a human, and I'll be royalty, meaning I'll have a real influence to help people. I've decided to accept her offer."

"Sweet!"

"Toby, stop interrupting," her father shouted. "Are sure this is what you want?"

"No, not _entirely _sure," Sarah confessed, "but it's what I need to do. That I do know."

"Why do you need to do this," her stepmother pleaded.

"Because I have to," Sarah declared. "I don't belong here; I never have. That's why I wanted to be an actress in the first place. I wanted to be somebody else because I didn't fit in here. Maybe I'll belong in her world."

"If this is what you have to do," her father stated, "then you have to do it." He had no idea how much he sounded like a certain fox-knight Sarah knew from the adventure her father barely believed had happened.

"Well," Nabila broke in after a slight pause, "now that's settled, I'm afraid we really must be going. Sarah has much to learn."

"You're taking her away so quickly," her father protested.

"I gave her one month to make her decision," Nabila said airily. "That month has been spent. She must take her place in my kingdom."

Everyone said their tearful farewells to Sarah, and she tried to convince them that all would be well. All too soon, it was time for her to take her leave of them.

"Sarah," Nabila called, "our kingdom awaits you. Oh, and one more thing. You," she said to Sarah's parents," will have to pretend she is dead."

"What," they both screamed.

"No one can know she is still alive," Nabila asserted. "People will ask questions, your government will expect taxes, and so forth. She must be dead to everyone in this world, but you three."

"How are we supposed to accomplish that?"

"Buy her a plot, and set up a headstone. Pretend she is dead. I'll take care of everything else," Nabila told them. "All of your family and friends will remember that she is gone. Many will even remember being at her funeral. I will make sure she has an obituary. All you need to do is act the part of the bereaved family."

They agreed to Nabila's directions. Sarah gave them all one last hug, and joined the queen in the hall. Nabila grasped her shoulder, and they vanished, only to appear in a large, marble-floored hall hung with tapestries. At the farthest end was dais. On the dais were two gilded thrones.

"Welcome to Celestina," Nabila spread her arms to indicate their surroundings. "Welcome home."

Sarah looked all around her at the golden sconces holding burning torches, and at the richly painted dome above their heads. It depicted a forest scene, in which elves were dancing in a circle surrounding a bonfire. Elaborate friezes adorned the very highest two feet of the walls, running all the way around the room. She looked back at the woman next to her. For the first time, Nabila's aristocratic features held a gracious smile.

"I don't think we're in Kansas anymore, Toto," Sarah muttered.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Soon Sarah was gazing at her massive, sumptuous apartments. Nabila had given her a short tour around them so she would know where everything was in the morning. He rooms included a bedroom, a bathroom, a study, three closets full of gowns, a closet full of shoes, and two sitting rooms, one for friends, and another for visitors of state.

There would be much to get used to now that she was a princess-in-training. Her instruction would start the next day. She would be taught magic, rhetoric, logic, combat, and etiquette. There would be more subjects added to that, as time went on, such as the history of Celestina, the history of the Underground, in general, and the histories of the current rulers of all the different realms in the Underground. And Sarah had thought she was finished with school. Fat chance.

Just thinking about it all exhausted her. She put on a sickeningly frilly nightgown and climbed into bed. Sleep took her quickly. For some reason, she felt…right.

**A/N: I read on that David Bowie's eyes are actually the same color, but one of his pupil's is permanently dilated from a fight. I saw a black-and-white poster of him recently that confirmed the story. I'm not sure which I like better: mismatched eyes, or crazy, wonky (how I love the vocab. I learned from Ron Weasley) pupils. The poster looked really cool, so for this story I thought I'd stick with that version.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do I own a fictional graveyard now?**

**A/N: I would have had this up sooner, but we had a minor storm on Saturday which knocked out our phone line for several days. On top of that, I've had a lot of homework to contend with for the past few days, so I haven't really had the time to spare. But you do get a bonus for being patient. I hadn't originally intended to put Jareth in here so early on, but he just wouldn't wait until I was ready for him.**

**Jareth: I'm the star. I got first billing in the movie, so the story should be all about me.**

**Songstressgirl07: No, David Bowie got first billing, and that was because he was already a celebrity.**

**Jareth: I'm a king. What's he?**

**Songstressgirl07: A rock star. Believe you me, that counts for a lot more than being a king, nowadays. **

**Jareth: But he doesn't have magical powers.**

**Songstressgirl07: No, but he can play any rock instrument besides the lead guitar. What can you play?**

**Jareth: … **

No One Could Blame You

Chapter Three: The Lost and the Lonely

There was precious little to do in the Castle Beyond the Goblin City. Jareth had few duties to attend to in his domain. Deal with wished away babies, keep the goblins from tearing the kingdom apart, watch over the Labyrinth…to be honest, those weren't the most difficult tasks to accomplish, or even to accomplish well. There hadn't been any babies wished away since..._She_…had been there, not that babies were wished away often, anyway, and the goblins weren't really all that destructive. You just had to keep them away from the ale, and life could be almost peaceful. As for watching over the Labyrinth, that might be a bit more difficult, but there were no signs of a coming invasion, so it didn't occupy his mind much. He would have to deal with the occasional goblin in danger, but those were dealt with in a wave of his hand.

Jareth's favorite pastime these days was arguing with himself over the use of his own crystals. For hours he could be seen lounging on his thrown with a blank crystal rolling about in his dexterous hands. He was always silent, but anyone, even the least observant of goblins, could tell that a debate was raging inside his head.

At these times, he was always trying to decide if he should "look in on" Sarah. He knew he should let well enough alone, but he just couldn't do it. For weeks, sometimes even months, he would resist the temptation, but eventually he would cave in and summon her image. Every time he did, she was more beautiful and graceful than the time before. She was becoming more intelligent, mature, experienced, and sophisticated. Somehow, she only endeared herself to him more with every passing glace into his magical spheres.

There was one catch, though. Jareth's crystals could not show him a person in a private setting, so he could never see her alone. It also meant he could never see Sarah naked. _Which was totally beside the point_, he thought, furious with himself for thinking that about the pristine goddess he had come to adore. His hands continued to manipulate the darkened crystal, the battle continuing while he was weakening.

He couldn't stand it anymore. He willed the crystal to show her to him. For a moment, the crystal remained dark. Jareth assumed Sarah must have been at home again. Unexpectedly, an image appeared in the crystal, but the image was blurry and confused. It looked like the crystal was searching for her, as if it was examining all of Sarah's usual haunts, but coming up empty-handed. Jareth was puzzled. It never took his magic this long to find someone.

The image finally focused on a headstone in a human graveyard. Jareth figured she must have been visiting a late relative (human's could be so sentimental!), until the crystal closed in on the name. _Sarah Williams._ Jareth's heart stopped a moment before beginning to hammer against his ribcage. The stone gave her birthday, which was correct, as well as a death day, which had occurred only two weeks ago.

Jareth felt sick. No, it couldn't be what it looked like. Sarah could _not _be dead. She was too young, too beautiful, too _wonderful_ to die.

But there was the headstone proclaiming her death. How could he explain that? It couldn't be some prank, and his crystals never lied.

Jareth jumped up from his throne, and staggered before righting himself. He gazed hopelessly into the crystal, and then at the messy room around him. All the goblins had fallen silent, staring at him as if they'd never seen him before. Jareth couldn't bear to stay there any longer. _She_ had been there, and his mind was suddenly assaulted by the memories of her in the Labyrinth. He turned himself into an owl and flew out the open window, making a confused lap around the castle before deciding on a destination. He alighted on the windowsill in his bedchamber. His normal form regained, all he could do was call back the offending image and watch the immovable stone that was all he had left of Sarah.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Ardith looked nothing like her brother. He had taken after their father, but she looked like her mother had in her youth. Her long, wavy, flaming-red hair had marked her for unusual, striking beauty from the very beginning. Her bright blue eyes were as peaceful as a lake during spring, and her complexion was like the purest cream.

She knew she was a disappointment to her mother.

Nabila had always wanted the future queen of Celestina to be someone as conniving as she was, but her daughter was just too honest and good. Nevertheless, Nabila had decided to name Ardith the Crown Princess of Celestina, but then had been forced to change her mind by a completely unforeseen circumstance. Ardith would never live that down.

Ardith knew about her brother's obsession with the human girl. She had stayed with Jareth for several years since her disgrace, so she had seen first hand the troubling turn he had taken. She had been there when the girl had run the Labyrinth. It was easy to see why someone, even such a powerful man as Jareth, could become enchanted by the girl, with her dark, silky hair, wide-open grey eyes, and sharp wit, but Jareth was all-encompassed by his fixation. She knew he tried to suppress it, but she also knew he failed. Miserably.

It didn't surprise her when a goblin came to her chambers with the news that Jareth had, once again, lost his force of will, and had spied on the girl. His reaction to what he had seen in the crystal _had_ come as a surprise, though. She rushed to his apartments to see what had distressed him so.

She didn't bother knocking because she was disturbed by what the goblins had seen. She found Jareth sitting on the windowsill, gazing blankly at the wall in front of him. It didn't look like he was actually seeing anything, just staring at nothing. The image of the Labyrinth would normally have made a breath-taking backdrop, but today it was hidden in a dense mist, attesting to the foul mood of its master. A crystal was lying on the floor beside the aforementioned master. Ardith approached her brother and the crystal cautiously before reaching out and grabbing the ball.

What she found there explained her brother's agitation perfectly. Sarah, the only being Jareth considered to be his equal, was dead.

"Oh, Jareth," Ardith muttered worriedly. He turned toward her voice, and she was able to look him full in the face. The shock had gradually turned to despair. He looked lost, like a child who couldn't find his parents in a huge crowd of strangers. "Jareth, she was only a human," Ardith said pleadingly, knowing the subject needed no preamble. "There are billions of other human girls, and there are even more elvish girls to interest you." Her voice was already breaking. "You must have known she would die long before us."

Jareth stood up, and anger had taken the place of his desolation. "It wasn't her time to die," he snapped. "I'm to blame for this! I should have been watching her more closely. I should have protected her from this."

"What could you have done to save her," Ardith argued. "What if it was some disease that overtook her? What if she had died in a place you couldn't reach, like her home? You cannot blame yourself for this, brother. She was born a human, and she was fated to stay that way – fragile and helpless. It would have been wrong of you to interfere, even if you had known that she was dying."

"I don't care about right or wrong," Jareth whispered, choking on tears he was determined to hold back in front of another.

"Jareth, forget about the girl," Ardith begged. "Find another. Find one more beautiful, more suitable."

"There will never be another _more suitable_ than her," Jareth spat at her before turning back into an owl. He flew out the window and disappeared, but Ardith knew exactly where he was going. He was going Aboveground. Ardith stared out at Jareth's vast domain, wondering how he failed to appreciate what he had, in favor of a human child whose light had already faded.

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

A white barn owl alighted on the gravestone of a girl who had died all too recently. Everyone in the small town had known Sarah Williams. She had been born and raised there. All of the inhabitants of the little New England town had felt pride because of her accomplishments, and had mourned her, along with her parents. Her family had taken her death well for such a sudden, tragic loss. They had appeared devastated at the funeral, but that was only to be expected from two people who had lost their young daughter in a car accident. The boy, her brother, had seemed completely at ease throughout the entire ordeal. Of course, he was young and probably didn't understand death yet. He would one day understand. It was good that he didn't learn so soon. Let his innocence remain for a while longer, they all said. Let him be carefree for the moment. The wisdom would come too early, anyway.

The owl waited for the cemetery to clear. Several people had spent the day putting flowers on the graves of their loved ones, and the groundskeepers had mown the grass, careful not to damage the plots. It was well after sunset when the owl finally decided it was safe.

If anyone had been there, they would have been more than a little astonished to see the white owl transform into a man. The man was tall and thin, with wild, spiky blonde hair and a very strange costume consisting of tight black pants, black riding boots, a billowy, black shirt, and a large medallion hanging at the middle of his chest. Anybody who knew the man would have been shocked for no other reason than the absence of his long, black, ominous cloak.

Jareth, King of the Goblins and Master of the Labyrinth, a man to be feared, sat down hard on the grass in front of the headstone. He read the name through tear-filled eyes, and felt the raised words with his ungloved hands. After a few minutes of silent contemplation of the stone, pain engulfed him, and he doubled over, his head in his hands.

Jareth wept freely for the first time since he was a child. He wept for a girl he hadn't lost, for she was never his to begin with, but he felt her passing all the same.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Ardith, I need you here," Nabila was complaining in Ardith's mirror. "I have a visitor who needs the companionship of another young lady. She could also use a good example," she grimaced.

"Mother, I'd come, but Jareth needs me more," Ardith reasoned. "This morning he discovered that girl who solved his labyrinth has died."

"Oh, he's finally found that out, has he," Nabila sighed. "I had hoped he wouldn't know about that this quickly."

"You knew she had died," Ardith questioned.

"Of course, I knew," Nabila said wearily. "I've been tracking her longer than even Jareth has. I knew as soon as it happened. Awful accident. How is he taking it?"

"Very hard," Ardith confided. "He was in the throne room when he saw it. The goblins told me he was acting strangely. He must have been truly distraught if they noticed anything unusual. I went to his room and found him sitting there as if his world had been crushed in an instant. He blames himself for not protecting her. He went Aboveground after I talked with him. I suppose he must have gone to her grave himself." Ardith saw her mother's face cloud over with anxiety for her son.

"In view of the circumstances, I think you should stay, after all," Nabila said quietly. "Attend to your brother. See that he gets over this."

"What if he doesn't get over it?"

"Time heals all wounds," Nabila told her. "I thought I wouldn't live when your father died, but I got through the storm, eventually. He will do the same."

"I hope your right," Ardith confessed, "but I don't look for that to happen any time soon."

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

It was very early in the morning when Jareth finally came back, and Ardith was waiting for him. His expression was haggard, and she could tell he had cried for the girl. Ardith knew it would be a long road to his recovery, but she was determined to help him in his journey. She hugged her brother tightly, and, though he wouldn't have done so at any other time, he hugged her back.

"What will I do," Jareth asked when they had finally parted, sounding as if his world were completely out of his control for the first time in his life.

"You'll breathe, eat, drink, sleep, do everything you must do to stay alive until the pain lessens," Ardith whispered.

"She was everything I dreamed of," Jareth admitted. "What will I hope for, strive for, now? There is nothing I want, no dreams to dream."

"You will hope for the day that you can think on her with no pain," she affirmed.

"That day may never come."

"Then you will hope for the day that you will not think on her at all. I know it may feel as if the world will never be bright again, and you will never be happy, but life continues, Jareth," she explained gently. "Your life will continue. You have millennia left to live. Live them.'

Jareth nodded, not really believing anything his sister claimed. They both went to their respective rooms to brood over the future.

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

Nabila had so hoped Jareth wasn't really as drawn to Sarah as she had been told. She cared for her son dearly, but she had to keep him from Sarah, so she had to let him believe she was dead. Eventually, he would learn the truth. Sarah was going to be a prominent queen, after all. Jareth would resent her for hurting him, and she couldn't blame him. At least his pain would only last a century, or so. After a hundred years, Sarah would be ready. She would be crowned and shown to the Underground.

Yes, there was much to be done before then, but Nabila believed in Sarah. She would be a great queen, just as Jareth was a great king, and Ardith was a great lady. Nabila had much to be proud of, not the least being her own rule. And what a glorious union she would bring about for Sarah when the time came!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sarah felt sick at heart. She had dreamed the night before of Jareth. He had cried all through the dream, but for what she didn't know. He was just on his knees, crying his heart out. She had run from him, unable to listen to his sobs any longer, but the sound only increased with every step. As soon as she had turned away from him, the world had gone dark. Her own whimpers mingled with the sound of his pain as she ran through the night. Eventually, she grew too tired to run, and woke up with his sighs in her ears.

She couldn't imagine what he would cry about. In all truth, it had never occurred to her that he could cry at all. She had thought he was a cold, cruel man incapable of feeling anything but amusement at the expense of others and contempt for them. Now she found herself sorry for him, and worried about what could have caused such pain in him.

Of course, it was all a dream, but it had seemed so real. Everything from the breeze blowing his hair away from his face to the feeling of her lungs begging for air had been so vivid she had woken up looking wildly around her room, searching for an escape. Hours later she could still see the anguish his features conveyed so eloquently as if he were there in front of her, weeping over some tragedy that somehow touched her.

The nightmare was not easily forgotten. In fact, she was visited almost every night for many weeks afterward by that same puzzling vision.

**A/N: Poor Jareth. I felt so sorry after I put him through this, but it was necessary. I can only hope he forgives me for being so heartless. **

**Jareth: Not bloody likely.**

**Songstressgirl07: Hey, you stole that from Pygmalion!**

**Jareth: No, you stole that from Pygmalion.**

**Songstressgirl07: That makes no sense.**

**Jareth: Good. **


	4. Chapter 4

No One Could Blame You

Chapter Four: The Babe with the Power

Ardith was able to get away from the Goblin City after a year. Jareth was no longer beside himself with grief, but neither was he the same as he had been before Sarah's death. She was afraid Sarah Williams had left an indelible mark on his soul. It was still to be seen whether that mark would be for good or ill. He had begun several new projects to benefit his goblins. It was really no more than an effort to keep himself busy for a while, but Ardith knew it would be good for him to do something productive. It might even make him feel proud of his kingdom again.

Nabila arrived, ready as ever to get away from the filthy goblins running wild in her son's castle as soon as was possible. "Good afternoon, Jareth darling," she called to the king on his throne. She gingerly stepped around the little sunken-in part of the floor he used as a baby pin, which was currently full of the nasty vermin Jareth ruled over. "I'll never understand how I fell in love with your father while these things were around," she breathed absent-mindedly, watching one aim a pea-shooter at a chicken across the room. "I must have been blinded by love to forget that he was one of them." All at once the pea-shooter disappeared, much to the slimy, little creature's dismay. Nabila nodded once in satisfaction.

"Now, mother," Jareth drawled, "you know the line has been so diluted with other kinds of creatures that father had only the barest trace of goblin left."

"Yes, I know," Nabila conceded. "I'm just glad he didn't look like one. If he had, you wouldn't be here, either of you." Despite the subject of the conversation, and the mayhem that seemed to be taking all of her attention, Nabila took several furtive glances at her son, measuring him up. He put up a very good pretense of composure, but the dark circles under his eyes told tales. His body was very stiff, belying his attitude of nonchalance, and the way he held his head – closer to his chest than the proud, erect position it was normally in – gave one the impression of a bear that has just been through a baiting.

Both of her offspring merely rolled their eyes. They'd heard her spiel about goblins so often they knew they had to change the subject, or she would expound her selflessness about marrying a goblin for hours.

"And if he'd kept similar hygiene habits, you'd have never let him court you," Jareth finished for her.

"Speaking of ugly creatures," Nabila changed the subject, "I was wondering if you still had that dwarf who takes care of the Labyrinth. Hoggy, or something like that."

"Hoggle," Jareth corrected mechanically. The mention of the little scab, and the memory of Sarah caring about his name, was suddenly painful. She had never used his name. Just Goblin King, as if he were just a position and not a man.

"Yes, I do," Jareth confirmed. "Why do you ask?"

"The other realms keep complaining about Celestina's lack of ugly things," Nabila said casually. "People keep saying we're prejudiced and silly. I thought I might raise foreign relations a bit if I imported a few ugly things from here." This was actually a falsehood. She really wanted to surprise Sarah with her old friends.

"You can have him if he'll go with you," Jareth sighed. "I daresay he'll be happy to get away from me, but you'll need to take a one-eyed, pretentious fox and a furry, slow yehti if you want him. The three are nearly inseparable."

"I can always use more misfits to keep the other rulers happy," Nabila assured him brightly.

The three friends were summoned at once, and Jareth explained the situation. As he had expected, they couldn't wait to be rid of him. It was harder to tell with the beast since he didn't seem to have his own opinion, but he had agreed readily enough if it meant remaining with his companions. Jareth was also quite satisfied. He had grown more than a little bitter over their relationship with Sarah. He knew they'd spoken with her several times since her journey through the Labyrinth, though there had never been one word from her concerning their king.

Nabila was finally ready to go, silently grateful to Jareth for not mentioning to the expatriates that she was his mother; that could have been disastrous. Ardith, who had been standing beside Jareth, leaned down to kiss his cheek before going to stand next to their mother.

"I'll see you again as soon as I can," Ardith promised him. Jareth nodded in acknowledgement before turning his tired eyes to the queen.

"Farewell, my son," she said warmly before disappearing with his sister.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

"Now what's so important that I had to hurry away from my brother," Ardith asked Nabila when they were safely in the elf queen's throne room.

There was a squeal of delight behind them, and several exclamations of surprise from the new citizens of Celestina. They ran in the direction from which the voice came and enveloped the maker of that noise.

"Turn around and you'll see," Nabila commented dryly. Ardith did so and came face-to-face with the last person she had expected to meet: Sarah Williams. "Sarah, this is my daughter, Princess Ardith. Ardith, this is the Lady Sarah."

Ardith gaped openly at the human girl, now trying to extricate herself from the group surrounding her. After comforting her grief-stricken brother for several months because of the death of this chit, Ardith was furious with her mother. _So this was why Mother knew about her death before anyone else. She devised it herself. _ She turned quickly to scold her mother, but Nabila was giving her a look that plainly said, "Be silent." Her daughter complied.

"Ardith, Sarah is going to be my successor," Nabila explained. "I ask that you treat her with all the courtesy such a position affords."

"I had no idea that you had a daughter," Sarah spoke up, obviously a little distressed. "Or a son."

"You aren't putting anyone out, if that's what's worrying you," Nabila assured her. "Ardith has forsaken her claim to the throne, and my son cannot succeed me because only a woman may rule the elves. I would have kept to the family line, but there are no other good alternatives. I have countless nieces and cousins who would love to rule, but none of them are worthy. They care more for the latest fashion than the latest politics." It seemed to Sarah that there was more to Ardith's reluctance to claim her inheritance, but she thought it best not to press the matter. It was most likely a family thing.

"Will I meet your son," Sarah inquired politely, but with little interest.

"I'm sure you will one day, but not now," Nabila answered evasively. "Why don't you go find your friends a place to stay, while my daughter and I have a talk?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," Sarah agreed, giving a graceful, little curtsy. Ardith thought her mother had the girl well-trained. The brunette swept out of the room with a rustle of silken skirts and the patter of two pairs of little feet, as well as the pounding of one very large pair.

"I've had quite a time with that one," Nabila confessed. "She was quite stubborn that she be allowed to keep her pants. We made a compromise. She may wear them in private, but in public she must always be impeccably dressed. Other than little squabbles over such things, she has come along quite well. Her skills with magic are improving beyond my wildest dreams. She can already summon crystals, conjure things with them, and transport herself with them to any location in the palace."

"Why didn't you tell Jareth she is alive," Ardith asked wearily. "Why did you allow him to believe her dead when you knew very well how it distressed him?"

"He can't know yet," Nabila told her. "No one can know except those here, in this castle. And most of them don't even realize who she is. I'm trusting you to keep her a secret from those on the outside and the inside."

"But why does she have to be a secret," Ardith snapped.

"Because everyone wanted her for something," Nabila explained patiently. "If they know she's here, they will attempt to interfere with my plans for her. I can't afford that."

"I'll keep your secret for you, Mother, but don't expect me to lie for you," Ardith warned. "I won't tell anyone she is dead, if they ask."

"No one will ask," Nabila guaranteed. "I made certain that everyone believes she has passed into the next world. Now, I'll need you to be a friend to her, and an example of what a lady is. If she isn't genteel by the time I have her crowned, all could be lost."

"How long do we have?"

"I decided to crown her one hundred years after the day I brought her here, the day she became dead to her old world," Nabila added.

"That's all the time we have," Ardith complained.

"I'm afraid so, but she has progressed quickly," Nabila countered. "She should be ready in time with the proper assistance."

"Meaning me," Ardith snapped.

"Meaning you," her mother agreed.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Ardith couldn't have realized when she met Sarah that they would become very close friends. They had much in common, as it turned out. They both enjoyed good literature, music, dancing, and other things of that nature. They were also very strong-willed.

On more than one occasion, they had made a little gesture of defiance which aroused Nabila's anger. One of those occasions involved "accidentally" pouring used laundry water on top of a suitor's head, and then laughing at him. Nabila wanted Ardith to settle down with a wealthy noble, but this noble's old age had displeased the future bride. The two could still laugh about it years later.

They also talked to each other about everything. They talked about their pasts, the people they didn't like, fashion…everything that's important to girls. It had been one certain conversation that had sparked such a good friendship.

_"Ardith," Sarah had asked her companion one day while they were strolling through the gardens, "do you hate me?"_

_"Of course not, Sarah," Ardith claimed, though it wasn't entirely true. She still resented her a little for causing Jareth pain. A lot of it really was his own fault, but if Ardith was anything, she was loyal "Whatever would give you that impression?"_

_"You just seem so…distant," Sarah explained. "And it's not as if you don't have a reason to hate me."_

_"What reason is that," Ardith piped anxiously, suddenly afraid the girl had caught on about her brother._

_"I've taken your place in the kingdom," Sarah answered meekly._

_"No you haven't Sarah," Ardith murmured, suddenly distracted by her own thoughts. "I gave up my place long ago. I don't deserve it anymore."_

_"Why did you give it up," Sarah wondered, stopping in the path and turning her soft, kind eyes to Ardith._

_"Because there was something I wanted more," Ardith said delicately. _

_The look in Sarah's eyes told her clearly that she was bursting to know what Ardith had chosen over her crown. Ardith knew that it didn't concern Sarah in the least, but she had somehow grown fond of the girl in the last few months. She was very sweet, so sweet it was infectious. Besides, she and her brother were not quite as unalike as everyone thought. Deep down they were quite similar, so naturally Ardith was attached to the same human as Jareth, though not quite _so _attached. Ardith took a quick look around the gardens to make sure they were alone before continuing._

_"As I'm sure you know my mother's successor must be a virgin. According to the law, she must be pure. Keep the bloodlines, pure, they say. If she is not a virgin, the crown will expose her at her coronation. I chose a man over the crown. I am not a virgin."_

_The gardens were deathly quiet after the declaration. Sarah blushed, embarrassed that she had pried such personal information from the elf. _

_"I'm s-sorry," Sarah stuttered, "it's really none of my business. I understand if you want to leave it there."_

_"No, I don't want to leave it off," Ardith said unexpectedly, needing another girl to confide in. "I have a lot of pride, and I don't want you going away thinking I'm some sort of harlot."_

_"I would never think that," Sarah assured her, blushing even more._

_"Perhaps we should continue this conversation somewhere else," Ardith commented as a group of three other elves came into view further down the path. In the blink of an eye, they were in Ardith's chambers. Surrounded by bright blue wall-hangings and couches with pillows, Sarah felt more comfortable with the subject. It was almost like some sort of high-class slumber party._

_"His name," the red-headed elf began after taking a seat on one of the sofas, "is Malin. We've known each other since we were children. He's the son of one of my mother's favorite nobles. He asked me to marry him when I was eight hundred thirty," she chuckled. "He was nine hundred fifty-nine. We loved each other dearly. We were never apart. He used to call me Ari. I can still remember his laugh. It was so full of joy and mirth!" Ardith became very serious. "We made a mistake when we were younger. We did something foolish. We weren't thinking of the consequences when we made love. We were only thinking of each other. My mother was very disappointed in me, of course. I had thrown away my chance to take my rightful place. She has forgiven me, but she has never forgotten my indiscretion."_

_"What happened to Malin," Sarah asked, concerned after hearing the melancholy way in which Ardith spoke about him._

_"He was betrothed to another," Ardith confessed. "He was when we made love, and he is now. After what happened, my mother forbade me to see him again. Occasionally, we meet at parties held by mutual friends, or at affairs of state which require our attendance, but we haven't been alone for almost six hundred years."_

_"How can you bear it," Sarah shuddered, full of pity for the poor girl in front of her. _

_"I don't know myself," Ardith admitted with a sad smile. "I merely hope that we can one day move past our love, or find a way to be with each other."_

_"How does he act when you meet?"_

_"He maintains a respectful distance," the elf sighed, "but I see the way he watches me from across the room. I know he loves me still. That is all I need to make it through the centuries."_

_"I'm beginning to see that there are consequences to my choice I hadn't foreseen," Sarah muttered. "I hadn't realized that with long years may come long heartache. My parents are growing old, my brother has married. One day they will all be gone and forgotten, and won't even be a year older."_

_"I never really thought about how time must feel for you," Ardith said, amazed that this had never occurred to her before. "My loved ones will die, yes, but I will grow older and die with them. You will have no one left by the time you are crowned."_

_"I know." Sarah looked down at her folded hands. "I don't know how I could have overlooked that detail fifteen years ago when I came here, but I fully realize that now."_

_"It's my turn to wonder how you can bear it."_

**A/N: After this chapter, things will start jumping ahead by several months, years, etc. I'll try to either tell you how much time has passed or allude to it in the story. I don't want this to turn into an epic about Sarah learning magic and how to be a queen. I don't know if I could handle that. The last section of this chapter takes place three years after Sarah came back to the Underground. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Very Best Baby Names Book_, which is where I got most of the names of the rulers of the Underground. Incidentally, did you know Jareth is listed? It is a combination of Jared and Gareth. Jared means descendent, and Gareth means gentle. Later on, you'll see why I thought that was interesting.**

**A/N: This takes place three years after the last chapter, which means seven years after Sarah's return. I shall call this ASR, for short. **

No One Could Blame You

Chapter Five: Heard About a Place Today

"The Underground," Sarah's History tutor, Alim (who happened to be a centaur), droned, "was originally formed by the magic of those driven into hiding by the humans. It was called the Underground, not because it is physically under the ground making up the human world, as is commonly believed, but because it was a secret world. The name plays off the term 'underground,' which often refers to clandestine events.

"The peoples that formed the Underground were the elves, the nymphs, the fairies, the sirens, will-o'-the-wisps, the centaurs, the leprechauns, the dwarfs, the goblins, and the satyrs. Each magical people has its own domain. The sizes of the various domains are equal, though their properties are not.

"The peoples decided that, in order to make their new world as perfect and equal as possible, there should be an even division in the genders of the rulers. This means there are five kings and five queens. The elves, nymphs, fairies, sirens, and will-o'-the-wisps are always ruled by females. The magic that created and sustains each domain will fail if the domain is ruled by a male. The other peoples must be ruled by males, or the magic of their kingdoms will fail, as well."

"So, who are these rulers," Sarah asked. If she didn't ask questions, Alim would report to the queen that she had no interest, which would mean a round of lectures. Sarah had learned to pose at least one question to her tutors per lesson. She had always believed it would be more interesting to learn from a mythological creature, but it turned out to be far less exciting than imagined.

"Obviously, Queen Nabila rules the elves," he told her, "and King Jareth rules the goblins. Queen Alyssa rules the nymphs, Queen Titania rules the fairies, High Princess Lorelei rules the sirens, and Lady Briona rules the will-o'-the-wisps. The centaurs, my people, are ruled by good Prince Thanos, the leprechauns by King Seamus, the dwarfs by Lord Hallan, and the satyrs by King Platon. Within those kingdoms, there are several nobles, serfs, etc making up the population."

"What can you tell me about the goblin king?" Sarah was actually curious about this particular ruler. She had always wondered about the baby thing…

"Nothing really," Alim commented, bringing her back to reality. "I suggest you ask the queen or the Lady Ardith if you wish to learn more of Jareth. Why do you ask, Lady Sarah?"

"Well," Sarah stumbled, blushing furiously and trying to find a good excuse, "he's the only other ruler from the Underground I've met. Besides, I did run his labyrinth, so I just kind of wondered what sort of king he is." After a moment's pause, his previous advice registered in her mind. "Why would Ardith know anything about Jareth?"

It was now Alim's turn to uneasily search for something to say. Sarah could hear his hooves clop against the tiled floor as he nervously shifted his weight. "Um, well," he blustered, "the queen knows much of the other sovereigns of the Underground, and Ardith has studied extensively under Her Majesty, so it stands to reason that the queen might have taught her about Jareth."

This did not seem like an adequate response to the question, but Sarah was getting used to that. She rarely got a direct answer, and she never got a complete one.

_I guess I'll just have to ask Nabila and Ardith about Jareth_, she decided. After all, what was the worst they could do? Refuse to tell her anything?

**NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN**

"What do you want to know about the goblin king," Nabila asked suspiciously. Sarah had ambushed her in the queen's private study after a very long day of kingdom business. The last thing she wanted was to discuss her son with one of his victims.

"Is he a good king? Why does he take babies? Does he really change them into goblins? What happens to them afterward? What does he do besides take babies? Does it happen often? Does he _like_ taking them," Sarah questioned.

"My, we are inquisitive," Nabila sighed, taking a sip of her mulled wine. "You weary me with all of your questions, but I will try to answer them.

"First, he is a good king. His reign has been peaceful because he knows how do deal with the other kingdoms. His temper has gotten him into trouble a few times, and he has yet to produce an heir, but for the most part he has done well for the goblins. He is also one of the most powerful men in the Underground, and that, my dear, is saying something.

"Second, he takes babies because that is the law of his realm. He didn't make the law, mind you, but he must enforce it. The practice of taking babies that have been wished away was established thousands of years ago. Jareth's grandfather saw that many young girls became pregnant out of wedlock. This was frowned upon by the humans, so many of the girls resented their children. Others could not take care of them properly. Gareth, the king then, decided that it would be more merciful to take the children away from those unhappy homes.

"To answer your third and fourth question, yes they are turned into goblins, and for good reason. Once they are goblins, they are able to make lives for themselves in the goblin realm. None of the other kingdoms wanted them, so there was no other alternative. Because the children are more intelligent than normal goblins, they are given some education and better jobs than most average goblins receive. Until they are grown, they are raised by a goblin family." She paused, looking at the goblet in her hands before turning back to Sarah. "They never learn that they used to be human and were wished away by their family. Gareth thought it would be cruel to make them feel unwanted. They are happy in the goblin kingdom, so it's really a win-win situation for the little ones.

"Besides taking babies, Jareth protects the Labyrinth from any sort of invasion. Although, strictly speaking, a ruler cannot gain any territory belonging to another people, the Labyrinth does not belong to the goblins, so it is still vulnerable to attack. It has been in the hands of Jareth's line for thousands of years. It is Jareth's responsibility to make sure it stays in the hands of his line.

"He also tries to keep the goblins in some semblance of order, which is nearly impossible. He has recently started a project to renovate the city and establish schools to improve the goblins' minds. He used to have little interest in helping his people, but in recent years he has become more responsible."

"Why didn't he care about them," Sarah questioned indignantly. She so loved being angry at him. Finding fodder for her ire, she jumped on it.

"His father died when Jareth was very young. He was just a boy – seventeen thousand two hundred eighty-seven. By human reckoning, he would have been considered seventeen years old. Jarlath, his father, had been killed in an accident while trying to repair the Goblin City. The goblins had been particularly rowdy the night before, and had destroyed much of the city square. Jarlath died after part of a decrepit tower fell on him. Jareth blamed the goblins for his father's death, believing that if they had not been so destructive his father would have had no need to repair the city at all."

Sarah found she couldn't stay angry at Jareth over that. If she were in his place, she probably would have resented the goblins, too. Suddenly the pity inspired by her nightmares flared up again. Darn.

"He doesn't take babies often," Nabila continued, "at least, not anymore. Few humans believe in the goblins, and fewer have any inkling that goblins would take children if the children were wished away. The few who do have read that horrid book, as you have, and they usually get the words wrong. In fact, you were the first and only person to wish a child to the goblins in over two hundred years."

"Oh, joy," Sarah said, regretting her childish folly.

"You are also the only human to have ever solved the labyrinth," Nabila countered, "which is one of the reasons why so many were interested in you."

Sarah was dumbfounded to hear this. She had assumed that solving the labyrinth was rare, but she had never considered that she was the only one to do it. She had thought that surely someone had solved it before her. Jareth had been very arrogant, dismissing the idea that she could solve it, but she had always believed it had been because of her youth and childishness. Now she knew it wasn't just that. He was probably ready to dismiss any human who challenged him.

"To answer your last question, no, Jareth doesn't _enjoy_ taking babies," Nabila added, "but he does take some pleasure in punishing those who do the wishing. He loathes people that would be careless and selfish enough to just get rid of a child."

"Then I suppose he hates me," Sarah muttered, once again feeling overwhelmed by guilt she thought she had put behind her.

"I don't think anyone hates you for that," Nabila comforted her. "You did something that few do – you tried to get your brother back. You tried to right your wrong. You went through quite an ordeal to do the right thing. You made a mistake, yes, but you set things to rights when many in your place have been too cowardly to face the danger. You proved yourself, Sarah. I respect you for that. We all do."

Sarah sheepishly looked up at Nabila. "Do you mean that?"

"Of course, I do, Sarah," Nabila reassured her. "Your conscience should be clear."

"I don't know about clear," Sarah said shakily, "but I feel better about it."

"I'm glad. I can't have a Crown Princess who second guesses herself."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Sarah, your powers are controlled by both your mind and your emotions," Nabila reiterated the lessons she had drilled into Sarah. "Concentrate on feelings of peace and the shield will come to you."

Sarah was standing in the middle of a gigantic practice room. All of her magic lessons took place there. It was insulated with protective magic so she couldn't harm anyone while she was training. This was the same practice room in which Nabila had been taught when she was young. Sarah's arms were stretched out at her sides, her palms upward. She shifted positions a little to relax her shoulders.

Sarah focused all of her concentration on the warm, fuzzy feeling she got when she woke up in the morning, right before she opened her eyes. Those were the most peaceful moments she could think of, and as she focused, she could feel her mind slip into a state of near-conscious. This was a feeling she wished she could get more often.

Her eyes snapped open when she felt the air around her tingle with magic. There was a translucent box surrounding her on all sides, giving her about six feet of space all around her. Nabila prepared herself for attack. A crystal appeared in her right hand, and then turned quickly into a ball of fire. She launched it at Sarah with all her might.

It glanced off and dissipated into the air. Nabila applauded. That had been Sarah's best effort with the shield, and she had only learned how to do it a few weeks before.

Sarah allowed the shield to disappear and sat down on the floor. It was tiring to stand there like that all day while thinking about sleep. She needed a break.

"I think tomorrow we will start on offensive magic since you have progressed so well in your defenses," Nabila said proudly. "But don't stop practicing your defensive spells. If you don't practice, you might forget everything you've learned, or lose some of your skills, at the very least."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Later that night, Sarah was brushing her long hair at her vanity mirror when she realized that something had changed about her appearance. She sat down the brush and studied her reflection minutely, straining to discover what was different. Her eyes were still the same non-descript gray. Her hair was still dark brown. Her bone structure was as it had always been. Two eyes, a nose, a mouth, and two ears.

Her ears! That's what had changed. Her ears looked different, but what it was she still could not tell precisely. Then she understood. They were a little pointier than usual. They reminded her of Ardith and Nabila's ears. What could it mean, and why were they like that?

She frantically called for Nabila, worried that this was a symptom of some strange malady, hoping nothing had gone wrong. Nabila came swooping in, along with Ardith. She found Sarah staring at her own reflection as if she had just grown a second head.

"What's happened," Nabila asked, checking her vitals and examining every inch of her.

"Look at my ears," Sarah shouted.

That's when Nabila saw them, too. They were no more than little nubs, but it was obvious they were growing into points at the ends of Sarah's ears. Nabila fingered them for a moment just to be sure they were what she thought they were. They were, indeed.

"Sarah," she said with a relieved sigh, "there's no reason to be afraid of these little things. In fact, if I were you, I would be thrilled to see them."

"Why," Sarah asked, turning back to the mirror to look at her ears again.

"They are the mark of an elf," Ardith explained, understanding her mother at once. "Only a fairy, a leprechaun, or an elf will possess such ears. It means you are becoming one of us. The magic is doing this. It is recognizing you as the future queen."

"Yes," Nabila said proudly. "The magic of the elves has accepted you. I hadn't expected this, to be completely honest, but now I see that I should have. You're much too powerful for this _not_ to have happened. I'm so pleased!"

Sarah felt the nubs that had so worried her. She could feel the magic in them, now that Nabila mentioned it. She was suddenly filled with both wonder and trepidation.

"Does this mean I'm not human anymore?" Her voice was very melancholy and regretful. She hadn't wanted to lose her humanity. She had just wanted to feel like she belonged.

"You will always be human, Sarah," Nabila declared with understanding. "But you are not _only_ human. There is a new part of you waiting to show through."

Sarah smiled a little uncertainly at the worried face in the mirror. For the first time, the idea that she was no longer simply a human girl playing the part of an elf princess, like an actress on a stage. Now she realized that she _was_ and elf princess. Suddenly the universe seemed much larger and more threatening than she had ever believed.

"I'm an elf, too," she whispered, testing the words as she would a new drink. "I'm an elf, too."

**A/N: I thought you might be interested to know what the names mean, and where they come from. **

**Nabila: comes from the Arabic for "noble".**

**Ardith: Hebrew for "flowering field".**

**Alyssa: Greek for "rational".**

**Titania: Greek for "giant". I think we all know who I was referring to with this.**

**Lorelei: German for "alluring". It was the name of the sirens of the Rhine River.**

**Briona: Irish name meaning "strong", "virtuous", and "honorable".**

**Thanos: Greek for "nobleman".**

**Seamus: Irish for "supplanter" or "substitute". **

**Hallan: English name meaning "dweller at the hall". I was kind of referring to dwarfs and mining, but that's a bit of a stretch with this name. **

**Platon: Greek for "broad-shouldered".**

**Alim: Arabic for "scholar".**

**Jarlath: Latin for "in control".**

**Malin: English name meaning "strong".**

**Celestina: Latin for "celestial" or "heavenly".**

**Sarah: Hebrew for "princess". What a coincidence!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This takes place fifteen years after the last chapter, or twenty-one ASR.**

**A/N: I am soooo sorry this took so long. I have been swamped at school. What with AP classes, Academic Team, Drama club and all sorts of fundraising events, plus church, I have had so much to do. I just hope I can find more time for this. **

No One Could Blame You

Chapter Six: Nothing Never Hurts Again

Sarah and Ardith were out in the garden, gossiping about the latest noble who had ventured forth from Daddy's estate to win Ardith's hand, as well as all the eligible, young men they had seen at court. Almost all of the men at Nabila's court were attractive. They were, of course, primarily elves, so that could account for some part of that. Unfortunately, most of the attractive ones had very little personality, and no distinction. Once you've seen enough patently handsome faces, they begin to blur and lose their character.

"I can't marry someone like these elves," Ardith sighed. "Not when I've known someone like Malin. Now, he was intelligent. And sweet. And good-looking. And absolutely perfect."

"I hope I meet him someday," Sarah said softly, knowing how much her friend longed to be with him.

"I'm sure you will," Ardith reasoned. "After all, his family is very influential in Celestina. He'll most likely attend your coronation, if nothing else."

"Well, we'll just have to find a way to distract your parents, so you two can have time to catch up," Sarah teased, hoping to lighten Ardith's spirits.

"We might not have to," Ardith lowered her voice conspiratorially, though there was no one there to hear them. "Everybody will be focused on you."

It was then that Sarah heard her name being called. She turned around to find one of the servants hurrying down the path towards them. It appeared that the maid had run there because she was out of breath and her hair was askew. This was practically a sin in Nabila's palace. Whatever she had to say must have been of grave importance.

"Lady Sarah, please come quickly," the maid gasped. "Your friend, Mr. Hoggle, has fallen ill."

"Ill," Sarah asked, startled and worried. "Is it serious?"

"I don't know, milady," the breathless maid croaked, sitting down in the middle of some purple shrubs. "A doctor is attending him as we speak."

Sarah hiked up her long, trailing skirts and dashed along the path to the sunroom that led to the gardens. Her light blue, silk gown, though fashionable, was merely a hindrance at the moment. She was in such a rush to get to her friend that she snagged it on some rose bushes as she passed, ruining her favorite dress.

_I can't believe I noticed that_, Sarah complained inwardly. _I've been here too long._

From the sunroom, she ran down several corridors to the servant's quarters where Hoggle had insisted on staying upon his arrival. He had claimed it was the only place for "a nobody" like him. He said he wouldn't feel comfortable amidst all the finery of the quest rooms. He had almost turned down the servant's quarters when he saw how luxurious they were, each consisting of a twin bed, carpet, and an adjoining bathroom. His even came with a window.

Hoggle's was the last room on the left. She hurled herself in, and found the royal physician kneeling beside the low bed (its legs had been cut off to accommodate Hoggle's stature), taking the old dwarf's pulse. Ludo and Didymus were huddled in the corner nearest the door, watching the proceedings with dewy eyes. Nabila herself was standing by the window, looking mildly interested in Hoggle's welfare.

"What's happened," Sarah asked no one in particular, her eyes glued to the sleeping dwarf's face. He had been looking older recently, but he had never appeared this old. In fact, he looked quite decrepit and weak.

"Sir Ludo and I," Didymus began, "wanted to see him this morning, but no matter where we sought him, he was nowhere to be found. We became deeply worried, so we came here to see if we could learn any tidings of his whereabouts. He was still abed, and he hasn't woken since we have been keeping watch. We called for assistance, and Her Majesty graciously offered the aid of her own physician." He bowed to in Nabila's general direction, and she gave a curt nod to acknowledge him.

"Will he be alright," Sarah whispered, wishing her voice had sounded stronger.

"It is too early to say, my lady," the doctor answered without glancing her way. He was now prying open Hoggle's eyelids, examining the red veins showing in the whites. "I can say that this is not an easy malady. He may never be cured. He may never even regain consciousness."

Sarah's hand flew to her mouth as she stifled a sob. She couldn't imagine her friend lying there for the rest of his life, never knowing she was there for him, or even Hoggle dying like that without a fight. From the way the doctor talked, she couldn't be sure Hoggle would even recognize her if he did wake up.

"What will we do until he wakes up," Sarah inquired, trying to remain calm. She refused to say "_if _he wakes up." She wasn't about to admit a chance of defeat.

"We wait," Nabila supplied for the doctor, turning back to the window. Her tone brooked no reply or argument. Sarah knew that was all they could do, all _she_ could do. Sarah sat down on the floor, cross-legged, with her back against the wall. She settled in for a long wait.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

It wasn't long before the queen grew tired of silently standing at the window of a sick room. She left not long after Sarah had arrived. She hadn't actually cared about the dwarf; she just wanted Sarah to believe she did. The physician left half an hour after his liege, going off to attend to other matters, namely a new baby being delivered just down the hall. The remaining three personages in the room stared at Hoggle, at each other, out the window, or at the floor without speaking for what seemed like hours.

Sarah listened as servants bustled about outside in the corridor, preparing for the new arrival. It proved to be a long process. Sarah waited to hear for the screams that would announce the successful delivery, but it didn't seem likely this would occur before morning.

Eventually, someone brought them a tray of sandwiches and drinks from the kitchen. The three companions accepted the food gratefully. Again, silence descended upon the room, as they ate.

"Sarah," Hoggle whined deliriously from his bed. Sarah threw down her sandwich and settled herself next to the bed, bending over the reclining dwarf.

"I'm here," Sarah assured him, glad to see his rheumy eyes open. "What is it?"

"I feel awful," he moaned. "Wha's goin' on?"

"You fell ill," Sarah answered shakily, smoothing his bed covers and not looking him in the eye. "Nabila sent her own doctor to check on you."

"I'm dyin', Sarah," Hoggle whispered.

"No, Hoggle, you're going to be just fine," Sarah argued. "In a few days, you'll feel better, and then soon you'll be back on your feet. You'll see."

"No, Sarah," Hoggle said, taking her hand in his smaller one. "I've known for a long time I wouldn't last long. I'm old, Sarah. It's ma time to go."

"Oh, Hoggle, don't say things like that!"

"It's true," Hoggle maintained gruffly. "It happens to all of us. It's time for it to happen to me." Sarah wiped a few tears from her eyes, trying to put on a brave face for him. "Now, Sarah, this ain't no time for grievin'. It's ma time to rest. I just wanted ya to know, before I go, that you was ma first and best friend. If it wasn't for you, I'd be lyin' all alone somewhere, dyin' with no one ta care. I wanna thank ya for all you've done fer me."

"No, Hoggle," Sarah shook her head, "I should be thanking you. You helped me save Toby even though it was dangerous, and you've been there for me ever since. I never really had a friend until I met you." By now, Sarah was all but sobbing. She attempted to remain calm, but she just couldn't. A huge part of her life was slipping away from her forever.

Hoggle seemed to brighten a little with Sarah's words. He was proud of such a distinction, and warmed by her gratitude. "I was good, wasn't I," he admitted. Sarah laughed a little at this until a fit of coughing overtook him. Sarah grasped his hands as she conjured a glass of water for him to drink. He took a few sips to calm down, and laid back into the pillow.

"Thank you, Sarah." She knew he wasn't only talking about the water. He was talking about his whole life from the moment he met her. Hoggle closed his eyes and Sarah felt his hand relax. She placed it on his stomach, and bowed her head, crying.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The funeral was simple, but actually quite lovely. Hoggle was laid to rest near the gardens he had been wont to frequent during his stay in Celestina. Granted, there hadn't been many in attendance, but it was a quality group. It was Sarah, Didymus, Ludo, Ardith, and Nabila. Didymus had said many gallant things about Hoggle's bravery and noble spirit, and Sarah had sung a requiem. Ardith had held her hand as they lowered the tiny casket into the ground, and Nabila had seemed almost sympathetic toward Sarah's feelings. Sarah had cried copiously, as she had expected, just making it through her song before choking.

On their way back to the palace, Ardith put her arm around Sarah's shoulders and said a great many kind and gentle things to comfort her. It hadn't really worked, but it was a very nice gesture, so Sarah wasn't complaining. Didymus asserted once more that he was completely at her service, and Ludo had agreed because "Sarah friend."

Nabila had made sure the servants had a light lunch prepared for the mourners, and even allowed Sarah a few days off from training. However, her patience with Sarah would not last long. Once Sarah returned to her magic lessons, still puffy-eyed, Nabila exclaimed,

"Will you never get over that dwarf? You are to be a princess, a highly-placed figure of the court. Do you think you can simply wear your heart on your sleeve for daws to peck at? And believe you me, there will be many of those ready and willing to use your emotions against you. Remember what I taught you: your emotions will affect your powers. If you let them loose in situations such as this, you will have no hope of controlling yourself."

"It's still such an early wound," Sarah protested. "You can't expect me to lose one of my best – no one of my only – friends without mourning him!"

"No, I don't expect that from anyone," Nabila assented, "but I don't want you to show it so easily. I know he meant much to you," she continued seriously, concern in her eyes, "but you must understand what a danger it is for you to let those who aren't completely trustworthy know what is in your heart. The people of every court in the Underground are ruthless in their quest for power. They will attempt to manipulate you for their own ends, or try to make your emotions your fall. I'm not telling you this because I want you to be some sort of controllable automaton. I want you to know how to protect yourself from attacks that aren't magical in origin."

"But what can I do to not show my feelings," Sarah asked.

"Practice hiding them," the queen answered simply. "Hold your head high. Keep your back straight. And most importantly, never let your face out of your control. Make sure you focus on that. If you don't, you'll live to regret it, or you won't live at all."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

From then on, Sarah's days of giggly enthusiasm for magic and the court were over. She took little delight in the very things that had tempted her to the Underground. Her remaining friends comforted her, and her drive to be a good ruler did not falter, but she felt no excitement when observing the goings-on of the courtiers.

She had never mixed with the members of the court, since Nabila had not wanted any of them to learn who she was and leak the information, but she had watched them while in the guise of a poor relative of the queen's. This allowed for some deferential treatment, but little because everyone assumed she was not in the queen's good graces. They believed her to be a burden to the queen, but acknowledged that she was a great companion of the Lady Ardith's.

Now she took little notice of them, except to scorn their folly. They didn't realize how precious live is, for they had far too much of it. They were all but immortal, so they saw no reason to value life as mortals should. They seized the day because they had nothing better to do.

It was clear to Ardith, Didymus, and even Ludo, that the Sarah they had grown to love so much was changing, and not necessarily for the better. Her wit was as sharp as ever, but it somehow stung more than it had before, as if she were no longer playing with her comments; now they were hitting marks. Her beauty was more pronounced, but that only served to make her more unapproachable. Her mind was being stretched and broadened, but it made her ill-tempered, as if she were being stretched past the limit of endurance.

There was something undeniably hard about Sarah. Her eyes were literally darkening, as if they really were a window into her depressed soul. Her lips, previously apt to smile, were firm. Her posture was painfully erect, manifesting her pride in the completeness of her sorrow. In fact, her whole face, once so mobile, was now a carefully controlled mask of indifference.

As soon as the change in Sarah had become apparent, Ardith recognized that it was all her mother's doing. This was no reaction to grief. It was the fear of it.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA**

Some months after Hoggle's death Ardith decided it was time for her to return to her brother. Jareth had communicated with her often, bringing news of his various time-consuming projects. Ardith hoped she would find him well so many years after his shock. At one glance, she knew he had healed a great deal. He had more energy than any other time in the last fifty years. He appeared well-fed, no longer quite so lean. He looked healthy.

"Dear brother," she said after taking a few moments to scrutinize him, "it looks as if you are finally taking care of yourself. I hadn't dreamed of seeing you look so well."

"I'm no longer grieving over lost chances," Jareth stated tenderly, taking her hands in his. "I have moved far past such nonsense."

"I'm glad to hear it," Ardith whispered, reaching up to kiss his cheek.

"How are you staying," Jareth asked, changing the still touchy subject.

"I don't know," Ardith admitted. "Perhaps a year or two. I don't think I could stay much longer than that. Mother needs me."

"What does she have you doing now," Jareth shouted protectively.

Ardith couldn't lie, though she so wanted to. "I am helping her train her successor."

"Her successor," Jareth exclaimed. "You should be her successor."

Ardith's face turned bright red. He still had no idea about her "indiscretion" and she had no intention of making that known to him now. "I don't want to be a queen. It would be no fun at all."

Jareth didn't look convinced. "She will be hearing from me."

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

"What do you mean by that," Jareth protested indignantly at the full-length mirror in his chambers. "Ardith has never said anything like that to me!"

"Of course she doesn't say things like that to you," Nabila argued with her hands massaging her temples. "She doesn't want to be queen because you are unhappy as the king. She is so much like you that she fears she will be as unhappy as you are. That is simply the way it is."

"But I'm the Goblin King," Jareth pointed out to her. "Celestina would be less stressful to deal with than what I have on my hands."

"I wouldn't say that," his mother commented dryly. "You just have to keep your little minions under control. The Queen of the Elves has much more important things to deal with. We have foreign alliances, trade agreements, diplomatic responsibilities…"

"Yes, yes, that is all well and good," Jareth answered testily, "but I am not the one to blame for this."

"I never said you were," Nabila explained. "She doesn't want to be queen, and I'm not forcing her. She has chosen, and I suggest you leave her alone with her decision. She didn't make it hastily. She thought long and hard about this, and I respect that. Let her be."

"Let her be! She's ruining her future," Jareth cried.

"If I find out that you have been pressuring her to claim her inheritance," Nabila warned, "I will personally rip out your throat. Do _not_ cause her any more pain than she has suffered already." That said Jareth's mirror went dark before his reflection appeared on the smooth surface of the glass.

"I know exactly why you don't want me to pressure her," Jareth whispered bitterly. "You want to disinherit your own daughter."

**A/N: Don't you just _love_ the double negative in today's chapter title? I adore that line for it. I wonder if it was intentional or bad grammar. I do hope it was intentional because that is very clever. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Queen Titania. I'm not really sure who does, but I just thought I should mention that, in case anyone thinks I'm stupid enough to claim her. **

**A/N: Takes place seventy-nine years after the last chapter, or one hundred ASR.**

**AN: I had some really great page breaks, but I just discovered that the site is not taking them, so I had to use a rather crude form for this. I have gone back and replaced the original breaks with the first initial of the character I wanted to focus on in each section. Sorry for the mix up. **

No One Could Blame You

Chapter Seven: Thunder or Lightnin'

Jareth loathed these state functions. He never liked mingling with the elves, if he could help it. They all looked down on him because of his goblin lineage, however slight it might be. They put up a good show of sneering civility for his mother's sake, but he knew they thought he was contaminated by the creatures he ruled. The women avoided dancing with him because some of the goblin in him might rub off on them, and the men refused to shake his hand because they were afraid the women would avoid them in turn. One glance at his eyes and wild hair was enough for each and every one of those stuck-up pansies to look the other way, stifling inappropriate laughs. He despised them and their perfect, primped beauty.

Of course, this particular function irritated him more than any other could. Not only was the place filled to the proverbial brim with elves, but it should have been his sister's day, not that of some unknown his mother had hand-picked from the gutter, as it was rumored. Ardith was the rightful successor to the Elven throne, no matter what his mother claimed. He hadn't pressed the issue with Ardith, but it had invariably come up whenever he'd spoken with Nabila. They never managed to see eye-to-eye on that issue, and every time they spoke of it, their tempers rose to boiling. It didn't make for very happy reunions.

Ardith seemed content with their mother's ruling, but he found it hard to believe she could want to be disinherited, cast out by the mother who bore her because of her sweet nature. It was true that Nabila had done well for her people through her cold, heartless way of dealing with the other kingdoms, but that was no reason to decide Ardith's kindness and gentleness wouldn't work just as well. In Jareth's completely _unbiased_ opinion, a fair, guileless queen would be good for Celestina.

His musings (or perhaps broodings is a more precise word?) were interrupted by the fanfare of trumpets. _Speaking of false princesses_, Jareth thought darkly as the crowd parted, leaving a wide aisle in the middle of the ballroom. _Let the games begin._

A young lady in a brilliantly white gown appeared at the top of the stairs. Her dress was gorgeous, he had to admit. It was long and flowing, as if it were water that could not decide whether it wanted to be a stream or a cloud. Her white arms and shoulders were bare, and the high-cut, corseted bodice revealed her stunning figure while still leaving the lady her modesty. The bodice was tastefully embroidered with silver thread that formed the shapes of minute flowers with seed pearls at the center of each. It resembled a wedding dress, signifying that she was about to marry Celestina. However, instead of a lacy veil, her face was obscured in a glinting silver ceremonial mask.

The lady's hair was a very dark brown, falling in soft curls down her back. In the light, it shined with a slightly auburn tint. It was long and thick, and Jareth had no doubt that almost every man in the room wished to run his fingers through the luminous tresses. Even his own fingers were itching with that same urge, no matter how treacherous it was to his sister. The mask made her look otherworldly, and when seen with her clothes and hair as they were now, she seemed to be more like a goddess than a mortal elf. Power was radiating from her, power that a goddess would envy. It was thick in the air, and it gave a heady feeling to everyone who could sense another being's power.

The lady took a few light, graceful steps down the stairs before she reached the aisle. She glided toward the high platform at the end of the aisle, on top of which stood two gilded thrones. Queen Nabila occupied the larger of the two, waiting for her successor to join her. Jareth was standing a little toward the back of the crowd on the left of the aisle, which gave him a reasonably good view of the proceedings. He couldn't see everything, but he didn't really mind. For some reason he couldn't quite pinpoint, he wanted to stay out of the girl's line of vision for as long as possible. He had a strange impression of her that made him suspicious and wary. The crowd silently came back together as the girl passed, and everyone watched with almost tangible anticipation.

Once she got to the end of the aisle, the lady knelt down on both knees. Nabila arose and descended the steps, ceremonially signifying that she was doing her successor the honor of meeting her in her lowly state. The queen took her hands and raised her up off her knees, but the girl remained in a submissive attitude, her head bowed. Nabila opened her mouth to speak, and her voice resounded throughout the high-ceilinged room.

"My child, you have proven yourself worthy to claim the title to which you aspire, but you still have tasks to complete. You must prove, before this company of elves and others of the Underground, your magical prowess, so that all may know your worth, as I do." The girl tensed almost imperceptibly at these words, but it was enough for Jareth to note. So, his mother hadn't told the girl about her little trial by ordeal. How deliciously _unfair_!

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sarah was fighting desperately against her nerves. She felt extremely intimidated by the stares of all the people in the room. Of course, she was used to being the center of attention. She had made quite a splash on Broadway in her time, but back then her every move had been watched by perfectly normal people whom she would never see again. Now, she was being scrutinized by very _dangerous _magical beings she would deal with for the next several centuries, possibly millennia.

It seemed to her the end of the aisle was miles away. She concentrated on nothing but walking. Right, left, right, left…_This mask is so hot!_ Left, right, left, right…_When this all be over?_

Finally, Sarah managed to get to the end. Now her part would be easier. All she would have to do is kneel, wait, get up, go up the steps, and wait until Nabila put that ridiculous crown on her head. From there, things wouldn't be quite so easy. Flirting and intrigue had never been her fortes.

Sarah did an extremely good job of kneeling, waiting, and getting up. Now, she was almost there…

"My child," Nabila was going on about something, "you have proven yourself worthy to claim the title to which you aspire…"

_She didn't say anything about a speech! I hope she doesn't get too long winded. _

"…but you still have tasks to complete."

_What tasks,_" Sarah though, panicking a bit.

"You must prove, before this company of elves and others of the Underground, your magical prowess, so that all may know your worth, as I do."

_That is so not cool!_

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

Suddenly, although everyone in the room (besides the girl, apparently) had expected it, a ball of fire left the hand of one of the elves, speeding straight for the girl. The crowd dispersed, pushing toward the walls to get out of the way of the danger. An amazing force of magic streamed through the air as the girl's shield went up. She was on her feet in an instant, swinging around and dropping her shield, as the fireball glanced off it. It wheeled around in the air and stopped two inches from the girl's face. The mask flashed in the light and for a moment almost everyone stiffened in fear of the slender sorceress before them.

With an air of tranquility that was reinforced by the eerily immobile mask, she transformed the fireball into a crystal and grasped it tightly in her right hand. She threw it against the far wall above the heads of the guests, and it exploded in a shower of glass shards and a burst of music that fell around the room in a strange melody, a melody Jareth felt sure he had heard before. Unfortunatley, the music faded away before he could identify it, as the girl turned back toward Nabila, who looked proud and pleased. The room erupted into gracious applause.

"They acknowledge your right to my throne," Nabila announced. "Take your place beside me." The Elf Queen stretched her arm out in a grand invitation for the girl to follow her up the steps and to her throne. She ascended the stairs two paces behind the queen. At the top, the lady gathered up the folds of her gown and took a seat in the smaller throne.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_Oh, crap_, Sarah thought, as she felt the magic forming in someone's hands. That was her last thought because her training took over for her, guiding her movements and choices. She had a strange out-of-body experience as she dispatched the fireball. She was back in her body when the crystal smashed against the wall. It only took a second to realize what song came out of the crystal. It was song she would always associate with magic, especially crystal magic. The lyrics came back to her, as if she had heard them all of her life, when she had only heard them once, over a hundred years before.

_There's such a sad love,_

_Deep in your eyes, a kind of pale jewel_

_Open and closed within your eyes,_

_I'll place the sky within your eyes._

Sarah was at the top of the platform before she noticed it. She mentally shook herself. She couldn't think of such things at the moment. She had to get through with the next few hours, and the Goblin King was the last thing she needed on her mind.

Sarah perched herself on her new throne, and decided to scan the crowd. She wanted to see how many of them she could recognize and name. She would have to mingle with this mass of people, so it was good practice to see if she could remember their names. There was Queen Titania (in her taller, more human form), dancing with Duke Piran, one of Nabila's most trusted advisors. Sarah briefly wondered if it would be appropriate to tell Queen Titania that she had played her in a production once, but thought it probably wasn't. Very few things were appropriate at court.

After a few minutes, she spotted Ardith at the back talking with an elf-man. Her eyes were glowing, so Sarah thought it was a safe bet that it was the Malin she had been hoping to meet. She hated to admit it, but she envied Ardith. Even if they couldn't be together yet, Ardith at least had someone to love. Sarah was afraid she would never have that.

_There's such a fooled heart,_

_Beating so fast, in search of new dreams_

_A love that will last within your heart._

_I'll place the moon within your heart._

After another installment of mental scolding, Sarah allowed her eyes to roam about the crowd a little more. Her eyes locked with a pair of eyes with pupils of two different sizes.

_No, not him! Anyone but him!_

Before Sarah knew it, she was holding onto the throne as it was her last lifeline. Behind her mask, she was turning deathly white.

Nabila was alarmed by this, and asked her, "Are you alright, my dear?"

Sarah quickly turned to look at her, and whispered, "The Goblin King."

The Elf Queen looked out at the crowd. She saw exactly what had caused Sarah's distress. Her son was in the middle of the crowd, glaring daggers at them from narrowed eyes. She prayed he wouldn't do anything too embarrassing.

"Don't worry about him, Sarah," she muttered. "He can't hurt you now."

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

She proudly surveyed the now chattering crowd through the holes in her mask.

Jareth's eyes never left hers. He was mistrustful of this usurper, so he followed her gaze as it landed on several prominent figures of the Underground and the elven court. When her eyes fell on a man, he was sure she was contemplating an advantageous marriage. When she looked at a woman, he suspected she was measuring up her competition. Her gaze alighted on a corner of the room where his own sister was carrying on an animated conversation with that boy Malin, whom Ardith had grown so fond of in their childhood. Her eyes were strangely warm, and he knew she was gloating over Ardith's misfortune and her own victory.

She moved her head a little and her glance met Jareth's disapproving glare. He could have sworn that for a moment a flash of recognition passed through her eyes as they widened. Her hands gripped the arms of her throne so hard the knuckles turned white. He alone saw the sudden dramatically quickened rise and fall of her chest, indicating labored breathing.

He could feel her shock from across the room, but no one else seemed to notice anything unusual. Her eyes were torn away from his by Nabila. She, too, had realized that something was amiss with her young protégé, and whispered in the girl's ear. The girl turned her head to Nabila, apparently responding, and Nabila looked out at the crowd. Jareth saw her right eyebrow arch when she caught his eye before turning back to the girl, squeezing her hand reassuringly. Jareth thought it was a disgusting thing to behold. Imagine, the mother comforting her daughter's replacement.

He scoffed, and began to contemplate the girl's reaction to him. He had found the girl undeniably familiar, but with the mask he couldn't place her. There was something about the way she moved, and about her presence, that unnerved him. Who was she?

Jareth assumed they must have met at some ball or other. No doubt at some point either he had insulted her, or she had fallen severely in love with him. He didn't really care which; it was all the same to him. There was no real reason to wrack his brains even if he did care. He would know her identity soon enough. Nabila was just giving them all time to admire her new creation, but in a few minutes she would introduce her successor to them all, crowning her with stolen splendor. Then the ball would begin. Of course, it wasn't a sure bet he would remember her after knowing her name and seeing her face. Ladies like that weren't very remarkable.

"Everyone," Nabila called out over the immediately silent crowd, "it would give me great pleasure to reveal to you the lady whose fortune we celebrate tonight. She shall one day rule my people, and she must be known to you. Bring me the crown!"

Both of the enthroned women stood as the glittering ceremonial crown worn by the Princess of Celestina was brought forth on a velvet cushion. Another servant carried a cushion for the mask, which was soon to be discarded. The crowd collectively moved forward, breath quick with anticipation. Everyone was curious about this new power. They all assumed it would turn out to be someone they knew. After all, Nabila wouldn't seriously offer the throne to anyone less than a prominent member of the court.

Nabila's hands grasped the silver mask, and pulled it off, revealing –

"Sarah," Jareth breathed.

Nabila took up the crown after carefully placing the mask on its cushion where it would await the next coronation of a Princess. "My child," she declared to Sarah, "you will rule in my stead. This is my promise to you." At these words, Nabila set the huge, diamond-covered crown on top of Sarah's head. Jareth knew for a fact it was heavy, but Sarah never wavered beneath the added weight. In fact, she raised her head even higher. Once again, applause was ringing in Jareth's confused ears, while Sarah's voice was ringing in his reeling mind.

"I give you," Nabila shouted over the noise, "Her Royal Highness Princess Sarah of Celestina!"

Jareth couldn't understand it. How could she be there? She was dead. He had been to her grave. But she was alive, alive!

Once again, Sarah's eyes fell on Jareth. There seemed to be something almost apologetic in her softened gaze. He knew his face was significantly betraying his astonishment, but at the moment he didn't care. His mind was exploding with emotions, all fighting to dominate him: relief, anger, surprise, suspicion, betrayal, joy, and pain. After a hundred years of mourning and healing, here she was alive, young, beautiful, and opening old wounds he had never forgotten were there.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sarah caught sight of Jareth as she looked at all the cheering faces. For the first time, she saw something in his eyes and manner that stated plainly how baffled he was. Apparently, she was the last person he had expected to be hiding under that mask. She felt sorry for him, to be quite honest. It must have been a real shock to discover that his adversary, the only being to beat him at his own game, was not only alive and well, but royalty. She knew how he felt. She couldn't believe it herself.

**A/N: Piran is an Irish name meaning "prayer." Don't you just love how pretty Irish names sound? **

**A/N: Well, here is the chapter you've all been waiting for – Jareth and Sarah finally meet each other again, sort of. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Takes place right after the last chapter, or one hundred ASR.**

No One Could Blame You

Chapter Eight: Dance Magic

Sarah silently descended the stairs, all of the meek apology gone from her face. She was all dignity now. Before their eyes, Sarah's ceremonial crown vanished, only to be replaced with a wreath of pearls, which Jareth dimly recognized as belonging in the Princess's set of crown jewels. She was nothing short of glorious, and Jareth felt like he couldn't breathe. Her eyes were darker than he remembered. She was slightly taller than she was the last time he had seen her in the flesh, and her skin was the most perfect shade of creamy porcelain imaginable. There was also an elusive quality about her now that he found strangely compelling when he compared her to the frank, open Sarah of his memories.

Once she reached the bottom of the stairs, the orchestra to the left of the raised platform began to play, signaling the beginning of the ball. There were men flocking around Sarah, hoping to be the first to dance with the new princess. She chose as her first partner one of Jareth's many distant cousins, Viscount Liron. He was pure elf, as he loved to boast, and his short blonde hair shone like the sun, even in the dark. Jareth had never really had anything against Liron before, but he hated him now as he had never hated anyone else before then.

Liron bowed to Sarah, and she curtsied. He had been the first to reach her, taking her hand in his and kissing it. She had smiled playfully, which was very unlike the modest, straight-forward girl he had known all those years ago. It was sickening. They began to waltz, and after a few measures the well-washed masses started to couple up and dance, too. Jareth moved away to the edge of the dance floor. He wasn't about to take his eyes off Sarah.

Dance after boring dance Jareth watched Sarah gallivant about the floor with all the pretty elf men, as well as stuffy old elf men, and the occasional irregularly tall dwarf. She smiled and curtsied and flirted with all of them, no matter how handsome or ugly they were. Her wit was sparkling. He knew because he had magically enhanced his hearing and trained it on her. He wanted to kill them all for laying their unworthy hands on her. And as for Sarah…well, he didn't quite know what he wanted to do to her, but he wanted his revenge for what he was seeing. It would have to be something especially cruel and vindictive…

"You're in a black mood," a voice whispered into his ear. "I know because your pupils are the same size. That always means you're concentrating very hard on whatever you're looking at."

Jareth turned in the direction of the voice and found his mother by his side, staring pointedly at Sarah. He opted not to respond with words. Instead, he chose to scowl and turn back to the princess, who was currently in the arms of that Malin person Ardith had been speaking with earlier. He noticed with some disgust that Sarah's smile seemed more genuine than it had been with the others. At least her chastity was guaranteed by the crown she had been wearing. If she hadn't been as pure as a Vestal Virgin, the crown would have exposed her. He stopped to consider what punishments might have been wrought upon her if she had failed the test…

"Oh, come now, it isn't that bad," Nabila huffed. "You're angry because I let you believe she was dead."

"You've made a fool of me," he hissed. "You knew how I would react, but you did it anyway. Even _after_ you knew how I had taken it, you still let me believe she was dead. Worst of all, you forced me to come here, just so you could surprise me with your flair for dramatics. It would have suited you just fine if I had overflowed with tears right then and there."

"I understand why you're angry, Jareth, but pouting will not make you feel any better."

"I am not pouting."

"Yes you are," Nabila argued. "You're pouting like a spoiled child. If you want to dance with her, do it."

"I don't know if I want to dance with one of your _creations_," Jareth spat. "You've corrupted her. She wasn't like this before, not even after she grew up."

"What do you mean," Nabila asked innocently, studying her fingernails.

"There's something cold about her eyes," Jareth said, his voice low. "She's flirting and laughing with every man in the room. She's lying through her teeth about how charming they all are. You've taught her how to play the game of court quite well."

"Thank you."

"That wasn't a compliment."

"I don't care," Nabila told him calmly, walking away from him.

Ardith had been making her way over to ask Jareth to dance with her, but she was intercepted a few feet away from him by their mother. They whispered with each other for a moment, glancing at him a few times before they seemed to make a decision. The decision reached, they turned back to him, grabbed both his arms and dragged him toward the dance floor. There destination was quite clear: they were taking him in a direct path to Sarah.

_Oh, joy._

Yes, they were taking him to Sarah, who was currently dancing awkwardly with the ruler of the dwarfs, Lord Hallan; he wasn't one of the irregularly tall dwarfs, but he would never admit it. The dance ended as they stopped and waited for Sarah to notice they had joined her. Ardith tapped her on the shoulder, and she directed her coy face to the little group.

_We make quite the little family picture, don't we_," Jareth thought wryly.

As if sensing his unspoken question, her eyes went immediately to Jareth's, and he had the pleasure of seeing the mask slip for an instant. It was just long enough for him to identify the emotions she had betrayed: abject confusion and growing alarm.

_I _was_ frightening._ Jareth had no idea where that thought came from, so he ignored it, trying not to believe it bothered him.

"Sarah," Nabila began, "this is my son, Jareth. I believe you two know each other, already."

The look Sarah shot her appeared strangely akin to pure hatred, though none of the party could be sure if it was because Jareth was Nabila's progeny, or because Nabila had never had the good grace to inform her of the fact before. Nevertheless, recovered quickly and Sarah remembered her well-learned manners, honoring him with a graceful curtsey.

"Your Majesty," she murmured demurely, casting her eyes downward before looking up at him through her long lashes.

Jareth gave a gracious bow, unsure of the sincerity of her courtesy, but determined to appear calm and collected, at all costs. "Your Highness." He said the words with just enough sarcasm to offend her, but not enough to make a scene. "May I have the pleasure of a dance?" His mother and sister chose this moment to return to their duties as hostesses, leaving the two alone.

"Only if there aren't any peaches involved," Sarah agreed coolly, allowing him to put one arm around her waist. He took her right hand in his left.

"Peaches," Jareth asked innocently, feigning surprise at her suggestion.

"Peaches," she retorted, placing her left hand on his shoulder. The music started up, and they were soon lost in the shuffle. For a moment, they were silent, both aware of how alike this situation was to their first dance together. Once again, they were waltzing as other couples whirled around them. Jareth's clothing was a little more subdued than last time, his waistcoat a velvety black, and his hair sans streaks of blue hair dye. His eyes were the same, though. For not the first time, Sarah found herself contemplating them and how they had gotten the way they were. She was speculating about all the circumstances that could lead to pupils of two different sizes, when Jareth interrupted her train of thought.

"My, my, Sarah, I know I'm devastatingly handsome, but you mustn't stare so. I may get a better opinion of myself than I merit."

"Oh, but my dear Goblin King," Sarah said ironically, emphasizing every syllable of his title, "you could never have I higher opinion of yourself than you deserve."

"You're too kind," Jareth purred.

It would have been grossly untrue for Jareth to claim he wasn't oddly attracted to this new, aloof, coquettish Sarah. At first, he was extremely indignant that she should change, but now that he had a better look (and her attentions were focused on him) he was beginning to think differently. She had grown up, become a woman, matured. It was refreshing to compare the worldly princess of the present with the spoiled brat of the past. Sarah was certainly fit to be a queen. He would have preferred her to be the queen of a different realm, but he could give her that.

Although they were calmly waltzing about the room, Jareth felt like his head was spinning. He was far too sophisticated to show it, but he was feeling a little giddy. They continued to spar wits throughout the dance, but at least the exchange was stimulating. He sometimes felt that no woman at court was capable of intelligent conversation, his mother and sister excluded. Not so with Sarah. He couldn't get bored with her around.

Quite unexpectedly, a brilliant flash of red light erupted on the raised platform and it was engulfed in crimson smoke. Everyone in the ballroom turned toward it, assuming it was just another "little show" provided by the theatrical queen of the elves. Jareth also considered this, but he saw Sarah's furrowed brow, and wondered about the likelihood of her not being "in" on the plan. He decided in an instant that something must be amiss.

His conjecture was confirmed a moment later when the smoke began to clear. In the center of the platform, he could distinguish the form of a woman, tall and thin. She wore a low-cut gown that matched the smoke perfectly. Her long, black hair, which reached down to her waist was gathered away from her face with several ebony combs. Her features were sharp, and most men would have found her mysterious and seductive. Jareth knew her too well to pay any attention to her looks. She was nothing more or less than the trashiest strumpet of the Underground. She was his cousin, Statira.

"Well, isn't this a splendid little party," Statira drawled, appraising the crowd. "I apologize for being tardy, but I do so love to make a spectacular entrance." Statira began to slink down the steps. Every word from her painted lips was inane and tiresome. If Jareth had been familiar with the term, he might have described her as an air-head. "Now where, oh where, is the lucky girl, the Princess. I must pay my respects, you know."

Nabila was quick to intercept her. She rushed towards the platform, hoping to cut off her unstable niece. "Statira, I hope you don't intend to cause a disruption," she said, eyeing her coldly. Evidently, she did not approve of her method of entering a room, nor for the outfit she had chosen.

"Of course not," Statira pouted. "I wouldn't dream of doing any such thing in your court, even though everyone here knows it should be mine."

"Yours," Nabila scoffed. "How do you figure that?"

"Well, your daughter is not to be queen because you obviously don't think she is fit to rule," Statira answered, once more creeping toward the floor. "I am your next of kin, second in line for your throne. Surely you don't expect me to give up on my right so quickly." Jareth felt Sarah stiffen in indignation beside him.

"You have no rights," Nabila declared. "I choose my successor. There are no laws concerning familial succession. I chose someone I knew would make a good queen for my people, not a dressed up tart who wants to run my realm to the ground."

"You would betray your own blood for some little witch," Statira asked smoothly. "Really, I thought you had more pride than that."

"I would rather betray my family than Celestina," Nabila replied haughtily.

"Who is the little usurper, anyway," Statira questioned, examining her blood-red nails.

"I am," Sarah shouted to the elf on the platform. Statira lazily turned her head in their direction. Jareth glanced at Sarah out of the corner or his eye. She looked more rigidly aristocratic than he had ever seen her. She had arched her right eyebrow, as if she was daring Statira to question her worth. For a moment, Statira actually looked a little disconcerted, no doubt because of the fiery power that seemed to be emanating from Sarah, but only for a moment. Soon the coldly amused expression had returned to her well-sculpted face.

"And who are you," Statira inquired nonchalantly.

"I am Her Royal Highness Princess Sarah of Celestina, and your superior," Sarah claimed proudly.

"I have no superior, wench," Statira replied angrily.

"I seem to have hit a nerve," Sarah called out to the rest of the assembly, a look of triumph on her face that annoyed Statira more than her words.

"I will take you down, you little brat," Statira screamed. "I am of royal blood. I will have your crown. I will be queen."

"You will rot," Sarah declared.

"You will die at my hands," Statira spat.

Sarah lifted her hand to reveal a perfectly formed crystal. She glanced at it with fire dancing in her eyes before she launched it at Statira, who vanished. The crystal bounced off the stairs behind where her head had been seconds earlier. It exploded in a shower of flower petals.

"Coward," Sarah chuckled loud enough for everyone to hear.

Ardith and Nabila rushed over to them. Sarah was still staring holes into the space where Statira had been standing through narrowed eyes. Ardith threw her arms around Sarah, and asked frantically, "Are you alright?"

"Of course, I'm alright," Sarah whispered soothingly, breaking away from her friend. "She hasn't had time to hurt me, yet."

"And she won't have time, if I have anything to say about it," Nabila shouted, furiously. "Everyone, we shall have to cut our ball short. Please return to your rooms. I have business to take care of at this time." The guests all complied, though with some grumbling. "Jareth, you stay here," she said imperiously, grabbing his arm as he headed toward the door.

"I so hoped I wouldn't be included in this," Jareth stated sarcastically.

When they were alone, Nabila started pacing, her head down, as they watched, wondering what she was thinking. At length, she asked Jareth probingly, "You have several enchantments protecting your castle, don't you, dear?"

"Several," Jareth confirmed suspiciously, "not the least of which is the Labyrinth, itself."

"And you have several guest rooms, as well," Nabila wheedled.

"Don't even think about it. I won't take them in," he seethed. He was astonished that his mother would even suggest that he shelter Sarah after what she did to him. "It's bad enough you made me dance with her," he shouted, pointing to Sarah.

"Jareth, it's rude to point," Nabila corrected automatically, "and yes, you will take them in. You have your sister's safety to think about, as well as the future queen of a very powerful realm. I wouldn't alienate her, if I were you."

"You wouldn't have chosen her, in the first place, if you were me," he declared.

"This is no time to argue, Jareth," Nabila snapped. "You will keep them safe in your realm. You're the only one I can trust with them," she finished lamely.

Somehow, Jareth couldn't deny this request when given in such a pleading voice by his mother. He had some filial feeling, after all. "Alright, mother," he assented wearily. "I'll take them to the Goblin City."

"That's my son," the queen said fondly. "You take them now, and I'll try to figure out where Statira can be found. She _is _dangerous, make no mistake. I'm sure she'll have followers, purists who can't stand the idea of a new dynasty, much less a dynasty originated by a human. No one knows that now, except for a select few, but it will get out, eventually. I have to stop her as soon as I can."

In the time it would normally take to blink, the ballroom melted away, and Jareth found himself in one of the finest sets of spare chambers in his castle. They were second only to his own chambers, which he, as master of the castle, kept for his own use. He usually put his mother or sister in these rooms when they visited. The walls were stone, like every other room in the castle, but with purple carpet and purple wall-hangings. He was currently standing in the drawing-room next to the fireplace. He turned to the right and found Sarah looking about the room. Ardith had taken a seat in a plush armchair. Sarah's gaze wandered to his own.

"I like what you've done with the place," she said dryly, an amused smirk curling her lips.

**A/N: I got a little creative with this Statira's name. It is a mix of "Astara" and "Sadira," both of which mean "star." I chose that because it is more exotic, and she does seem to "burn" in a way. Although he isn't important, Linor means circular. I thought this was appropriate because a lot of court dances have a sort of circular pattern, and he got the honor of the first dance with the new Princess. **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Takes place right after the last chapter, or one hundred ASR.**

Chapter Nine: Basis of Comparison

"I'm so glad it suits you, Your Highness," Jareth said testily. "Now, I shall have a goblin take you to your own _inferior_ room, since this one is reserved for my dearest sister."

"Jareth," Ardith exclaimed, scandalized by his impropriety. "She outranks me. She should stay in your best guest-room. When will you learn your manners?"

"Don't worry about me," Sarah pacified her, as she walked toward the window overlooking the chaotic Goblin City. "I don't require any special attention." Although Ardith could not see Sarah's face, the tone of her voice told her there was a melancholy smile on Sarah's lips. "I will be quite content in anywhere the king sees fit to put me. This is his castle, after all, and I am here out of charity."

"Oh, Sarah," the blonde elf-woman cried, rising from her chair to join Sarah at the window, "please don't worry. I'm sure Mother will have this worked out soon. Besides, you're perfectly safe here in the castle. We'll take very good care of you, Jareth and me."

Sarah turned around to face them. Jareth noticed that she looked tired and worn, so very unlike the energetic girl who had defeated him at his own game. "I know," the new princess whispered. "I am grateful, Your Majesty," she declared with sincerity, looking him in the eye. "Thank you for opening your doors to me. I would have understood if you had refused. I appreciate your generosity." She winked playfully at him, and allowed a small, knowing smile to cross her features. Her face softened, and Jareth's heart quickened.

However, he could not let the women become conscious of that fact, so Jareth returned her smirk, fully aware of the private, little joke between them. Ardith looked confused, but she didn't ask for an explanation. "I will give you a room that is admittedly less luxurious, but with a much better view. Your Highness," he added, politely.

"All I ask is a bed," Sarah answered wearily. "It's not easy to entertain the nobility for any length of time. They can be quite tiresome." She lowered herself into a seat, and Jareth began to wonder if her unnaturally long life had done her more harm than good. He did not like to think of the once lively Sarah suddenly decaying in front of his very eyes, especially when he was just beginning to get used to the idea of her advanced beauty.

"Still, I can't understand why you would want to be brought here in the first place," Jareth commented, sitting down as well. "You were quite eager to leave during your last visit, if memory serves." He hoped he had not allowed too much bitterness to seep into his voice.

"I had more reason to leave then," Sarah muttered, closing her eyes and letting her head rest on the back of her chair. "I have a more constructive reason to come here, too."

"Then you consider coming for your own safety more _constructive _than coming to save your brother," Jareth taunted in a light, conversational tone that did nothing to disguise the acidity in his words. Her remark about leaving had raised his hackles.

"I was referring to wishing him away in the first place," Sarah answered thickly, as if sleep were overtaking her. "Trying to save him was only a natural part of the wishing."

"You'd be surprised at the differing opinions I've met with over the years," Jareth told her grimly.

"Stop goading her, Jareth," Nabila scolded as she appeared out of thin air. Her hands were on her hips, and she looked particularly harassed. "It isn't polite to do such things to your guests. When will your learn your manners?" This reiteration of Ardith's question earned a little chuckle from Sarah.

"Any progress," Jareth asked without acknowledging anything she had said.

"None," she admitted with a sigh, letting her arms fall to her sides. "She seems to have disappeared. We'll have to use more subversive tactics to find her."

"What do you mean by subversive," Sarah broke in, finally opening her eyes.

"I mean we'll have to spy on her," Nabila explained. "Undercover operatives will start asking around, pretending to support her...things like that. To tell you the truth, I don't really know what I'm going to do; I haven't had the time to think things through, yet."

"What can you tell me about her," Sarah inquired, leaning forward in her chair. Jareth idly noticed that she looked like she was solving a new puzzle. "You mentioned several of your relatives, but never her, this Statira." Usually that name sounded exotic and mysterious, but on Sarah's tongue, it sounded ridiculously exaggerated.

"I had hoped you wouldn't meet her for some time," Nabila grumbled. "I really should have foreseen some trouble with her, but I had thought she would have more tact than this. Interrupting a ball with thousands of guests to show off her moronic notions about the succession! Where did she acquire such an idea?" For a moment Nabila seemed to be at a loss for words, merely shaking her head at the display of idiocy they had been subjected to earlier that evening. "She has always been ambitious, but never bright enough to use it well. Her methods of getting power are not very…tasteful."

"She is, to put it bluntly, the Underground's most well-traveled whore," Jareth cut in. "She attaches herself to men of power, and uses her…wiles…to exploit their power for her own ends."

"And what does she do with this power once she gets it," Sarah asked, a little disgusted by Statira, though not surprised in the slightest.

"She really just plays with the power she gains," he continued. "She never has any serious desires. All she wants is the heady feeling that only influence can give."

"Hmmm," Sarah pondered aloud, "how could we use that against her?"

"I don't know," Nabila considered, "but it's definitely worth considering. For now, though, I think we all need rest. I will return to Celestina, and you two will remain here," she commanded, pointing her index finger at Sarah and Ardith. They merely stared innocently at her and pretended to be hurt.

"How could you possibly imply such a thing as disobedience on our part," Sarah inquired with a trembling upper lip.

"Sarah," Nabila's voice echoed, as she gradually faded away, "you've been away from the stage too long. You're losing your touch."

Sarah giggled, and, for the briefest of moments, Jareth saw a bright, girlish light in her eyes again. However, it was gone as quickly as it had materialized. She was soon the care-worn Sarah that had concerned him minutes ago. He was beginning to feel very perplexed when he thought of all the different faces he had seen her wear tonight, and that was not counting the mask.

Sarah rose to her feet, and turned to him. "So where's my room, Majesty?"

"Right this way, Princess," he muttered icily.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sarah followed Jareth through the winding corridors of his castle. At the back of her mind, she took note of the turns and the tapestries on the walls, hoping that she would be able to find her way back to Ardith's room in the morning (she hated using her transporting powers if she could simply walk), but the dominant part of her mind was busy thinking about the events of the last few hours.

She had been crowned with all of the splendor Nabila had promised and more, that much was certain. She had danced and flirted with countless powerful nobles. She had been admired and applauded, petted and lauded. Unfortunately, she had never really enjoyed that aspect of celebrity. Her mother had always been the life of the proverbial party, which was apparently endless. Her mother had known that she was talented, and she loved hearing about it. She had been a true diva, in her time.

Being the daughter of a woman with such a glittering personality, Sarah had felt somehow diminished when she was with her mother. People gravitated toward her mother, and her mother ate up the attention ravenously, leaving Sarah alone in a crowd of strangers. As a result, Sarah came to resent the compliments and attentions that came with talent. They had an incredibly ironic power of making her feel awkward. Yet, she had still chosen a profession that could have provided a cornucopia of people fawning over her and her co-workers. And how did she escape from that? She became royalty.

Needless to say, she had been severely uncomfortable with her position earlier that night.

Still, that couldn't have possibly surpassed her feeling of being out-of-place when she had discovered that Jareth was there, and why. Even now she felt humiliated. Nabila and Ardith should have told her they were related to Jareth. Instead, they had kept quiet about it for one hundred years. It wasn't as if it had just slipped their minds. They had consciously hidden it from her the whole time, knowing her connection to him.

Sarah was glowering dangerously when Jareth spoke. "What are you angry about, now? If anyone has the right to be angry, it's me. I can't believe my mother never mentioned that you were her new favorite."

"Yes, well, she never told me you were her son, either, so we're both in the same boat," Sarah answered wryly. "I hadn't realized she was so sadistic."

Jareth fell silent for another few minutes and seemed to be considering this. "Hopefully you can get over your hatred of me for the duration of your stay," he muttered gruffly, perhaps by way of an apology.

"I don't hate you," Sarah replied, a little confused, thinking that he had more right to hate her.

"Why is that," Jareth asked, genuinely baffled. "After all, I did take your baby brother away from you. I assumed you would still hold that against me, if nothing else."

It was Sarah's turn to consider what to say next. She chose her words carefully, knowing this discussion could prove important. "Jareth, I've had over a hundred years to think about my first trip to the Labyrinth, what I did, what I said. I've come to the conclusion that I have no one but myself to blame for Toby's kidnapping, and my own race against time to get him back. You did what I had requested you to do. You did what you _had_ to do. I was the one at fault, so I don't hate you for it. In a way, I am grateful to you."

Jareth swung his head around, and stopped dead in his tracks. Sarah had no choice but to stop with him. "You made me grow up. Because I almost destroyed me family, I learned to cherish it. If I hadn't experienced what it was like to nearly lose Toby, I would have resented him for the rest of my life. I owe you, Jareth."

For a few moments, the Goblin King seemed to have lost his formerly eloquent powers of speech. He arched one gracefully curved eyebrow in surprise. He looked stunned, to say the least. He wordlessly started off with his long strides, out-distancing her in a matter of seconds. Sarah wondered what on earth she could have said to offend him, and followed behind as best she could without making a noise.

Jareth stopped as suddenly as he had started, and faced a door that Sarah took to be the entrance to her bedroom. Jareth turned the knob, pushed it open, and stepped over the threshold. Sarah did so, as well, and found herself in a beautiful room that, though not as luxurious as Ardith's room, was more than adequate. It was decorated in light blue, which immediately had a calming effect on her. The furniture was elegant and tasteful.

However, the feature that really caught her eyes was the huge window opening out onto a balcony. Through the glass, she could see the Labyrinth in all its meandering glory. She had never guessed it could be so lovely. There was a fine mist hovering over it, as if it were a downy blanket protecting the maze from the cold. There were lights glowing throughout the winding paths, and stars added their light to the glimmering haze.

Sarah jumped as she heard the door slam behind her. She swung around and saw that she was alone.

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

Jareth transported himself to his own bedroom, immediately collapsing onto his own four-poster bed with red velvet hangings. He felt more tired than he could remember being, and his blood was pounding in his temples. He wanted nothing more than to sleep and momentarily forget the night he had just spent. His whole world had turned upside down in a matter of hours. His sister was finally disinherited, Sarah was alive, Sarah was his sister's rival, Sarah's position was challenged, she was staying in his castle, she didn't hate him, she was grateful…he couldn't begin to decide which of these developments was the most surprising.

What would he do? How could he face her every day? His pride was still hurt by her refusal and her victory. In fact, it had taken an even greater blow now that he knew what a fool he had been to mourn her all those years ago. His mother must have been laughing at him for the last century. Ardith's silence weighed heavily on his mind, as well. He felt betrayed by both of them, and by Sarah, too, for being alive, at all. If she had only died when she was supposed to, he wouldn't be subjected to the strange, jumbled emotions plaguing him.

Jareth knew it was cruel to think that, but he couldn't stop himself. It was true. He regretted the fact that she was alive. Years ago, he would have been overjoyed to know she was well, but after allowing the scars to heal, he hated to feel them being ripped open again. His heart was literally throbbing with the intensity of his emotions.

It was a great relief to be alone with his thoughts, at last. Here, in privacy, he could let down the defenses he had worked so diligently to erect during his training, and then had rebuilt after Sarah's "death." This was the only place where he was able to relax.

He laid there for some time, staring up at the canopy. Anyone present would have seen a multitude of emotions take over his face. But then again, if anyone had been present, he would have only let them see a calm, composed image, anyway.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

_The floral arrangement is quite lovely, and the apples are all perfectly ripe_, Sarah was thinking to herself the next morning at breakfast. _And it was very thoughtful of him to exclude the peaches._

Sarah was concentrating hard on her food and the centerpiece. She always did this when she was uncomfortable. She would focus all of her attention on details until the awkwardness passed. She had been focusing like this for half an hour. It was very boring.

Her companions at the table were Ardith, whom she loved like the sister she'd never had, and Jareth, her one-time enemy. From the way he was ignoring her, she wasn't sure if "one-time" was correct. At least he wasn't being overtly hostile. The last thing they needed was some sort of melodramatic scene. Sarah didn't know how long she could take this oppressive silence lingering over them. She desperately wanted to say something, anything.

"I think peaches are the work of Satan," she declared loudly. Both pairs of eyes turned in her direction. The two siblings had matching looks in their eyes that clearly asked if she had suddenly lost all rational thought. Sarah felt mortified, to say the least. Now she really had to say something. "I'm sorry," she demurred. "I just had to say something, and that's what came out."

"Why peaches," Jareth questioned in a highly offended tone.

"I was just thinking of how kind it was of you to leave out any peaches. I haven't eaten a single peach since I left the Labyrinth." Sarah admitted, feeling even more foolish than she had a moment ago. The expression on Jareth's face was one of amazement as he blinked once and puckered his thin lips. He shook his head and turned back to his unfinished breakfast.

"You could at least say 'You're welcome'," chimed a voice as Nabila made another grand entrance.

"Hello, Mother," Jareth greeted without looking up.

Nabila just scowled at her son before immediately addressing Sarah. "Sarah, I thought you might like to have some warmer company than Jareth, so I brought some friends over." The forms of a fox-knight, and a huge yeti faded into existence. Sarah jumped up and gave them each a hug.

"Oh, it seems like years since I last saw you," Sarah exclaimed as she let them go. "I can't believe it's only been two days. So much has happened."

"We know, fair Princess," Didymus assured her, "Her Majesty hath told us all. Sir Ludo and I have come forth from the beauteous Celestina to protect you from whate'er might befall you." He gave her a florid bow and Sarah curtsied.

"I feel much safer with you here," Sarah told him.

"Mother, I can't believe you brought those traitors back here," Jareth called gloomily from his seat. "I had thought I was rid of them for good."

"Nothing but death itself could keep us away from our princess, you foul, evil, bog-smelling—." Didymus didn't finish his insult because Sarah's hand had clamped down on his snout. He could merely gesticulate wildly as Sarah attempted to restrain him. Jareth had jumped from his chair, held back only by his sister's hand.

"Sir Didymus," Sarah scolded, "we are here because Jareth was kind enough to give me shelter and safety. We must not repay his many kindnesses with insults. Please apologize."

Now that Didymus was sufficiently calm, Sarah released him. He pouted for a moment, but grudgingly said, "I am deeply grieved by my discourtesy, Your Majesty." Jareth seemed nearly appeased, but Sarah noted that Didymus hadn't made clear to which Majesty he had just apologized. He really was an old fox, after all.

"Where," Jareth asked casually, as if he were trying to smooth over the incident, "is that little scab, Hedgewart?"

"Hoggle," Sarah shouted, while gripping the table convulsively. She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them, she seemed calmer. "Hog-gle," she corrected, putting an emphasis on both syllables. "He died some time ago."

Jareth wanted to say something comforting and wise, but he held his peace. He doubted he could do anything to salvage the situation. Actually, he thought he would probably make it worse. He just nodded and said, "I'll have a servant put them into rooms close to yours, Your Highness."

"Thank you, Jareth," Sarah whispered before walking out of the room.

"You always know the right thing to say, don't you Jareth," Nabila asked wryly.

"Not now, Mother," Jareth muttered, as he, too, swept out of the room.

"You know," Ardith declared, "I think you're right, Mother. They will make a nice couple. Eventually."

**A/N: I don't even know where that peaches outburst came from. As weird and spontaneous as it is, I like it. I wrote this some time ago, and I was just rereading it for today's update. I had completely forgotten about that last episode. **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: From now on, there shouldn't be any major jumps in the timeline. I'll let you know at the beginning of the chapter if the story jumps by more than a few weeks. That probably won't happen, but the story might decide to take itself in a new direction, so I can't promise anything. **

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated exclusively to Mistress Eden because of her wonderful art work and all the help she gave me with making my story come to life.**

**I encourage you all to visit her new site. You will find it at **

Chapter Ten: Strangers 'Till Now

Sarah was quite happy with the living-quarters Jareth had provided, and she was very relieved that her friends would be close to her. However, she might have been less enthusiastic about the arrangement if she had known one fact: Jareth's own bedroom was located on the same side of the castle, only four floors higher, and twenty feet to the left. This gave him a perfect view of her balcony, which Sarah used frequently. He knew she would enjoy the romantic atmosphere of the balcony, which is exactly why he chose to give her that particular room. He felt sure that the balcony would inspire several bouts of poetic musings, which he thought would be entertaining.

Late at night, Sarah would often come out, clad in nothing but a lacy, white nightgown, and look up at the stars, or down at Jareth's domain. She was often very wistful, her expression dreamy. At other times, she seemed depressed, pensive, or even bored. Occasionally, she would pace, as if she felt trapped. She always looked beautiful, no matter what her mood was at the time.

Sarah had been residing in his castle for a week before Jareth saw anything very interesting. Sarah was particularly restless that night. She paced agitatedly and bit her lip until it was a lovely, vibrant shade of red. She stared out at the Labyrinth with something akin to longing. Jareth watched as she looked about, apparently checking that no one would notice her. She climbed up on the ledge surrounding the balcony, and jumped, falling lightly on her feet and hands like a cat. Jareth got up from his perch where the ledge met the castle's wall. He peered out at the ground below Sarah's window.

He saw her stand up, and smooth out the dark green velvet gown she had conjured to protect herself from the chilly night air. A heavy, black cloak appeared around her shoulders, and she silently raised the hood to cover her head, obscuring her pale face. Sarah began a purposeful stride in the direction of the Labyrinth. She would soon disappear in the darkness of the night. In the second he had to react, Jareth decided to follow her. He changed into an owl and took to the air above her. It was much easier to keep track of her with his owl eyes.

It was impossible for Jareth to understand what she was thinking. Wandering around in the Labyrinth was dangerous during the day, so he couldn't begin to guess why she was attempting to do so at night. Still, the air around him was pulsating with magic. Sarah was undoubtedly in control, for now.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sarah found her way into the sprawling maze in good time. It was much easier to find a way in from the castle than at the front gate. Getting out, it seemed, was much less difficult than getting in. Sarah formed a crystal in her hands, hoping it could direct her to the places she wished to visit. A light glowed from the depths of the ball. She held it away from her body and turned around slowly. The light brightened when she faced the right. She took the turn the crystal indicated and began making her way through the Labyrinth. It would have taken less time and effort to simply transport herself to her destinations, but she wanted to walk there, and see what the Labyrinth really looked like. During her first trip, she had been too concerned with the task and the time limit to enjoy the scenery.

The first familiar section she found was the forest. She passed a few sleeping fireys, but she was so quiet that none of them awoke. However, she couldn't suppress a shiver as she remembered how close she had come to losing her head. Once she was a safe distance away from them, she stopped to rub her neck. Whenever she thought of her first encounter with fireys, pains would shoot through her neck, as if her head and neck were parting company.

The crystal led her further through the Labyrinth. She crept through stone passages and hedges, careful not to fall into some sort of trap. She smiled faintly as she found what she had been looking for. The crystal glowed so intensely that she woke up the sleeping guards.

The guards in question were two sets of twins. Or was that a set of quadruplets? She couldn't really tell, and she didn't really care. They grunted indignantly, and attempted to go back to sleep, paying no heed to the young woman standing in front of them.

"Your guards aren't very vigilant tonight, Jareth," she called out to the owl that had been following her for some time. It alighted on the stone wall beside her and immediately transformed into the Goblin King. He was sitting casually with one leg crossed over the other. He blended in well with their surroundings due to his dark clothing. In fact, he blended so well Sarah wouldn't have been able to distinguish him from the sky if it hadn't been for his blonde hair, which glinted in the light of her crystal. Sarah noticed vaguely that he wasn't wearing his usual cloak. He was wearing his riding boots and gloves, though.

"They rarely guard against anything, so I'm afraid they've grown lax," Jareth explained. "You see, no one has attempted to solve the Labyrinth in over a hundred years." His tone was casual, but Sarah knew his remark was a well-aimed, sharply-pointed, dart. He wanted to imply that few were so heartless as to wish away a child.

"That won't work on me," Sarah told him lightly. "Toby forgave me a long time ago for that."

"But have you forgiven yourself?" Again, he sounded careless, but he obviously meant much more by his airy comment.

"If Toby forgave me, then I see no reason to hold a grudge against myself," Sarah answered evasively, examining the snoring guards and the two doors behind them. Jareth shifted on the wall, bringing his leg down so they both hung a few feet above the floor. He kicked the wall a few times with his heels before breaking the silence.

"Sarah, what _are_ you doing here at this time of the night," he asked disdainfully. She had her back to him, but she could practically feel the sudden raise of his left eyebrow.

Sarah turned around to face him, and pulled her hood back. She had been right about the eyebrow. The elf-princess replied with a pleasant sarcasm, "I just wanted to visit all the old haunts." Jareth snorted in a very unbecoming fashion. "You know, Jareth," she said, sauntering over to his section of wall, "there's something I've been wondering about for the last century." She rested her elbows on the rock wall, and then her head in her hands. Finally she looked up at him, and his heart leaped at how open her face had become. "Did I choose the right door?"

Jareth was stunned for a moment. _This is happening all too often_, he thought, as he tried to grasp the meaning of her question. "I beg your pardon?"

"Did I choose the right door," she reiterated, straightening her posture. "When I tried to go through one of those doors, the guards gave me a riddle. One door led to the castle, and the other led to certain doom. The top guards were the only two who knew which led where. One always lies, and one always tells the truth. I could only ask one of them. I chose the door on the left. Was it the correct door?"

Jareth took a moment to respond. He formed a few glowing crystals and suspended them in the air around them, giving them more light. "Did you get to the castle," Jareth asked slowly. She nodded. "Did you die?" She shook her head. "Then obviously you chose the correct door."

"But that door led to an oubliette," she reasoned. Her puzzled expression was quite amusing.

"The oubliette had a door that led directly to the castle, though in a round-about way," he told her.

"How did you expect anyone to find the door," Sarah cried, indignantly.

"I always had a guide that would show them the way out, and take them back to the beginning," he defended. "Besides, the helping hands would have put you on the right track if you had asked to go up."

Sarah stood there for a moment, thinking about this. Her expression of confusion turned to one of accusation. "What about all those bones I saw in the oubliette?"

"They were put there for show," Jareth stated tersely, exasperated by the low amount of credit she gave him. "No one has died in my Labyrinth, Sarah, at least not since I've been king." He slid down the wall without a sound, which surprised Sarah because of the heavy boots he was wearing. "Why are you so inquisitive about little things like that?"

"I suppose it's because the Labyrinth is nothing but one huge puzzle," Sarah explained. "I solved the big puzzle, but there are several smaller ones left."

"What else is there," Jareth queried, cocking his head to one side.

"Don't do that," Sarah cried, "it's creepy."

"What's creepy?" Jareth was beginning to lose his patience with her.

"That cocking your head thing," she answered, suddenly sounding more human than she had since he first saw her at the ball. "You remind me of an owl when you do that."

"How is that creepy," he asked, chuckling.

"Because you spy on people when you're an owl," Sarah declared. She suddenly froze as a new thought entered her mind. "There was an owl in the park that day."

Jareth knew where this was going, but he decided to act casual. "What day," he asked blankly.

"The day I wished Toby away," Sarah muttered, awe-stricken. "There was an owl, a white owl…that looked like you. It was there most of the time. I've thought about it before, but I never guessed…Jareth, it was you, wasn't it? You were one of the people Nabila said had been watching me!"

"And you built this astounding theory on the fact that a perfectly normal owl came to the park at the same time as you did?" Jareth's tone was idle and sarcastic. "And you thought I was egotistical."

"It was broad daylight when I went to the park," Sarah argued. "Owls don't come out during the day, at least not the ones that are really owls. Come to think of it, you knew a lot of personal information about me when you arrived. You knew about my costumes, my toys, my dreams…" Her voice cracked, so she paused to collect herself. "How long were you watching me?"

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

Jareth stared at her, weighing the consequences of his next words. He could continue to deny everything, but she would never believe him. He decided to tell the truth. "I started watching you when you were nine years old."

"Why," Sarah breathed.

"You had just come into your power then," he told her seriously. "You were a fanciful little thing," he added wistfully, a slight smile creeping over his face. "Your power drew you to fantasy and stories of magic. My mother was the first to notice you. She pointed you out to me soon after. Later, several other prominent members of the Underground took note of you. No child from the Aboveground had ever shown such promise. Like you said, I wasn't the only one watching."

"When I was nine years old," she said dully. "That was when my mother left. The day she packed up her things was the day she gave me the book."

"The book must have sparked your magic," Jareth reasoned thoughtfully. "It is highly unusual for a human possessing power to discover it so early. Magic usually comes to humans around puberty."

Sarah didn't say anything more. She stared off into space for a few minutes, and then turned on her heal. She briskly walked in the direction of the castle. Jareth followed a few paces behind her, wishing she would stop acting like such a spoiled child. She made it to the forest before Jareth lost his temper.

"Do you think I like having you here," he shouted at her. Sarah stopped dead in her tracks. "I keep asking myself why you didn't just die like you were supposed to!"

"It isn't the most pleasant situation for me, either," she murmured, more to herself than to him.

"My greatest adversary, the girl that turned me down, is staying in my castle for protection," he spat sarcastically. "Isn't that ironic? I might be the one she has most reason to fear."

"This isn't enjoyable for me, either, Jareth," she snapped.

"And why is that, Sarah," he taunted. "You only get virtual immortality and power in the bargain."

"That isn't everything," she said wearily, taking a seat on a log nearby. "I feel like such a fool," she muttered, tears welling in her eyes. "I chose this without thinking properly. I thought about the pros, and not the cons. I knew I wouldn't see my family much, but knew I would get to see them once in a while. I thought I was doing the right thing by taking Nabila's offer. I thought I would finally have a purpose for living, a place where I belonged, but I didn't consider my family enough.

"They're dead, Jareth," she shouted abruptly, causing him to flinch. "My family, my friends…everyone I ever knew Aboveground is dead. Even Hoggle, the first friend I made here, is gone. Your mother, Ardith, Didymus and Ludo are all I have left. I watched everyone I loved decay, but I stayed the same. I've only aged a year, and they're all dead. I didn't get to go to any of my family members' funerals because I was supposed to be dead, too."

She calmed down more, and went on sullenly. "After Dad died, I visited my stepmother, Toby and his wife once every few months," she said quietly, her hands folded neatly in her lap. "My stepmother died a few years after that. Toby died ten years ago. I visited his wife once after that, but never again. I was afraid I would find that she had died, and I would have to deal with their children. Toby never told them about me, only his wife. She's probably dead, too," Sarah added emotionlessly. "Their children have children. _Their _children have children.

"I feel so old," Sarah whispered, looking at the ground. "My head is so full, I can't stand it sometimes." She brought one hand up to her forehead. "I wasn't born to live this long. My brain wasn't made to hold this many memories. I'm beginning to forget things. I can't remember my college roommate's name, or the way my mother looked the last time I saw her. I can't remember my address. I'm losing everything. I've _lost_ everything." She covered her face with both hands.

Jareth had this sudden, crazy urge to comfort her. He wanted to smooth the hair away from her face, and let her head fall on his shoulder. He wished to hug her tightly, and feel her arms wrap around his neck. He longed to have her cry into the fabric of his shirt. He was transfixed by the movements of her shoulders as she tried to hold back the sobs that threatened to overtake her.

He didn't think he could handle it any longer. He needed to make her stop crying. It felt like his heart was bleeding when he saw her like that. He didn't stop to analyze his emotions. He merely sought relief in the only way he could find it. He sat down on the log beside her and took her in his arms. She leaned into him, and he made soft, shushing noises in her ear.

"It's alright, Sarah," he told her, and he prayed it was true. "I'm here. You're not alone." Sarah raised her head and gazed into his eyes.

"Is that something you can promise me," she asked, her eyes suddenly hard.

She disappeared, and his arms were suddenly empty. He suddenly realized that she had never answered one of his questions. She didn't tell him what other mysteries she wanted to solve.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sarah found herself far away from the forest where she had left Jareth. She summoned another glowing crystal. She looked around, and discovered that she had unwittingly transported herself to one of the places she had been so desperate to see: the little passage where she and Hoggle had nearly been killed by the cleaners. Rather, she had _assumed _at the time that they would have been killed if they hadn't found a way out. If Jareth had been telling the truth when he said no one had died in the Labyrinth since his ascension, she doubted he would have broken his perfect record to spite an irritating teenager.

Sarah waved her hand, and a large bouquet of red and white roses appeared. She laid them in front of the stretch of wall she and Hoggle had broken through in their frantic attempts to escape. She stared at them for a moment, not really seeing them. Instead, she saw a bulbous nose, and rheumy eyes. Although the passage was as silent as the grave, she could have sworn that she heard a charmingly colloquial voice calling her name.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Takes place the morning after the last chapter.**

Chapter Eleven: Move the Stars

Sarah woke up with the distinct feeling that something important was about to happen. For several years now, she had experienced hunches like this, and all of them had been correct. Some had been positive, and others had been decidedly unpleasant. Occasionally, she had been able to prevent whatever was about to happen, but it was usually out of her power. _Like the time Nabila decided to ask one of the servants to give Ludo a bath…_ She shuddered at the memory of his howling and the rocks that had accompanied them. That had been one of the unpleasant instances. It was surprising how heavily a little harmless destruction could weigh on the mind.

Whatever _this_ something was, she sensed that it involved her friend, Ardith. She had the impression of joy tinged with sadness, but she didn't let it worry her much. She would know the meaning of her premonition soon enough and only then could she do anything about it. However, Sarah did think it wise to pay her adopted sister a visit. When faced with the individual most concerned with a premonition, prophecy was likely to ensue. This often led to more questions than answers, but it couldn't really hurt anything. At the worst, it would leave them confused. At the best, it would leave them prepared.

Sarah was actually jumping at the chance to speak to Ardith. So far, Ardith had spent most of her time conversing with her brother, and Sarah couldn't really blame her. After all, they hadn't seen each other much over the last century, mostly due to her. Of course, that was really only about a year for them, but it was still a long time, either way.

Sarah had been left to her own devices for many long hours, which suited her well. She had seen new parts of the Labyrinth, and she had met more of its inhabitants that ever before. She had even played a nice game of catch with the fireys that hadn't involved her losing a body part. In truth, Sarah liked being on her own. She had grown quite used to it back home, and in Celestina.

Aboveground, Sarah had been a bookworm, and her head had been perpetually stuck in the clouds, which made it difficult to find friends, since most of the young people she knew were only interested in television and themselves. In Celestina, she was ignored a great deal by a great many people. The nobles had, until recently, believed she was beneath them, and the servants didn't dare make friends with someone above their station. In the end, she only had a few friends to rely on, but they made up for a great deal. Quality, not quantity, mattered with friends, though, in her opinion, it was the reverse with chocolate.

Sarah suddenly felt very lonely as she walked down the corridors that would lead her to Ardith's chambers. The premonition was weighing more heavily on her mind with every step, or perhaps every second. It was difficult to say which when they coincided.

She stopped for a moment to consider the two options. It was definitely in intervals of seconds, which meant time was running short. Ardith would soon have little time or attention for her, that much she knew. _Why_ was a different story altogether. She was growing more than a little curious about this upcoming change and the mysterious cause.

Once she arrived at Ardith's door, she knocked politely, before entering rudely with no invitation. This had become a matter of course in Celestina. They hid nothing from each other, so there was little need for such formalities. However, it appeared this would not be acceptable in the Labyrinth.

Jareth was facing the door when Sarah opened it. Ardith turned around in her seat to greet her. Jareth was glaring daggers at her, but, truth be told, she thought they were more like samurai swords. Sarah was slightly intimidated, though she wouldn't have admitted it to anyone but herself. Nabila had taught her long ago about how to sense magic, and Jareth was giving off some highly powerful, highly _negative_, vibes.

"Well, what brings _you_ here, Your Royal Highness," he asked dangerously. "I suppose you'd like to do more exploring? Or perhaps you've come to enlighten the less fortunate with your ageless wisdom?"

Sarah was in no mood to deal with him. "Jareth, it is far too early in the morning for this."

"And I thought it was far too late last night," he retorted. This earned another clueless look from Ardith, as well as a raised eyebrow, as if there was something highly suggestive about Jareth referring to "last night."

"If you must know," Sarah answered peevishly, "I've come to warn your sister of a premonition I've had."

"How touching," Jareth replied smoothly. "I can't say which has left me more speechless, your concern, or your feeble attempts at attention-seeking."

"Jareth, please be serious," Ardith snapped. "Sarah's premonitions are always correct. I want to hear what she has to say. It could be important."

Sarah turned her attention from the moody Goblin King to his sister. Her voice deepened and her eyes became unfocused as she spoke the high language of prophecy. She seemed to be in a trance. Her altered state of consciousness was rather creepy to watch.

"An event of great moment is upon you. It will bring joy and sadness to you. It will anger your kin, and frustrate your friend. There are great difficulties ahead for you, but danger is not on your horizon." Sarah shook her head to clear it. Prophecy always left her with a splitting headache.

"Do you know when this will happen," Ardith questioned, leaning back in her chair, resting her head against the back.

"Within the next few days," Sarah replied without stopping to think. Reflection wasn't really necessary when the information wasn't coming from her mind, but from her instincts. "Possibly today."

"I wouldn't get too worked up about this," Jareth soothed Ardith, noticing her apprehension. "Sarah did say there was no danger, after all."

"I would say you're the one who should be worried, Jareth," Sarah countered. "Whatever this is, you'll be the one most hurt by it." Ardith's head came back up, obviously anxious about her brother's safety. "I sense no danger for him either," Sarah hastily assured her. "I only sense that he won't like the events that are about to transpire. His mood will take a dramatic turn for the worse, if you can imagine that."

The day continued, and at noon Nabila joined them in the dining room. She made her usual dramatic entrance with plenty of light and fanfare. However, none of them were impressed enough to disregard one abnormality: she was not alone.

"Malin," Jareth nodded stiffly, rising to greet the unwelcome guest. Ardith and Sarah did the same, though more from anxiety than courtesy. Sarah noticed that Ardith had turned very pale, but her eyes were sparkling with barely contained excitement. Sarah was beginning to guess how the day would turn out, and she didn't have to be psychic to predict as much.

"Mother, why did you bring an outsider here," Jareth continued through gritted teeth, his eyes never leaving the newcomer. "It isn't wise to bring untrustworthy people to your secret hiding place when your successor's safety depends on discretion."

"Jareth, it's hardly a secret that I brought Sarah and Ardith here," Nabila explained with a note of exasperation, "and Malin is completely trustworthy with regards to their safety. I have full confidence in his loyalties for reasons better left unsaid. Besides, he's been pestering me to bring him here for days. If I hadn't, he would have never given me a moment's peace."

"Why is he so desperate to be here, I wonder," Jareth asked probingly. "What purpose could he have? Is it so important that he ascertain the safety of his future monarch?"

"I didn't come because of the Princess," Malin admitted impatiently, his musical voice momentarily harsh with irritation. "I came to see Ardith. Please let me speak to her in private."

"Ardith," Jareth exclaimed, his distrust peaked. "What do you have to say to the Lady Ardith, you little worm, and how dare you speak of her so familiarly?"

"Jareth, please," Ardith begged. "Don't cause a scene. It's quite alright that he speaks so. I don't mind it at all. Just let him say what he has to say to me, in private."

Jareth's eyebrows rose into sharp points, but then they lowered and almost touched, his frown was so deep. He was beginning to deduce that something dubious was afoot. "He can say whatever he wishes in my presence, or I shall expel him from this castle myself." He turned to Malin. "What is your message to the Lady?"

"I merely wished to see that she is unharmed," Malin responded casually.

"Why the concern," the Goblin King persisted. "Why do you care about her?"

By now, Sarah had no doubt that Jareth knew very well why the elf-man was so _concerned_ with his sister. Malin's eyes shifted to Ardith far too often to leave any question of his motives. It was almost painful to watch Jareth dissect the elf's intentions. Evidently, Ardith felt the same way.

"Malin," she interrupted, "there isn't any reason to hide it from him. Jareth can guess as much. Jareth, Malin and I are in love."

"With one another," Jareth barked, disgusted. "Have you even considered how far you outrank him? He isn't worthy of you."

"I keep my own council in that regard. Besides, I love him for more than his position," Ardith argued firmly. "He is the perfect match for me."

"You have a duty to yourself, Ardith, and you shouldn't forget it," her brother warned. "He can't give you much, if anything."

"I don't need anything but him," Ardith maintained.

"He's betrothed to Lady Rasia of Valonia," Jareth shouted. "He can't marry you without losing his honor."

"I don't care about my honor, or Rasia," Malin broke in. "All I care about is Ardith."

"I wouldn't be too high and mighty about breaking off engagements, if I were you, Jareth," Nabila intoned in a singsong voice.

"I had a perfectly good reason for that," Jareth shouted. "Besides, it was your fault in the first place."

"Wait, Jareth was engaged," Sarah exclaimed. "I've gotta hear about this."

"Don't you dare tell her," Jareth hissed through gritted teeth.

"He was betrothed to Statira," Nabila answered with relish.

"You called her the Underground's most well-traveled whore," Sarah shouted with a laugh.

"Well, she is," Jareth retorted. "That's the reason I broke it off, the official one, at least. I was rather relieved when I found out about her infidelities. I never liked her, and it gave me an honorable way to back out of the marriage, which Mother was kind enough to foist on me."

"Here in the Underground, betrothals are important, but they aren't legally binding," Nabila explained to Sarah, who looked confused. "They're more of a tradition. I imagine Statira is still bitter about that one."

"This isn't the issue. Mother, did you know about this, this love affair between them," Jareth rounded on her, his attitude obviously blaming her.

"Of course, I knew about it," Nabila answered, rolling her eyes. "Do you think I don't keep an eye on my daughter?"

"And you approve," he asked with disbelief.

"Not really, but I can't help it, either," Nabila calmly defended herself.

Jareth's next scapegoat was Sarah. "Did you have something to do with this," he whispered severely. "He was at your coronation, after all."

"I'm not sure I understand the question," Sarah demurred.

"Yes, you do, you false strumpet," Jareth declared hotly, too wrathful to be aware of how pathetic that insult sounded to everyone else in the room. "You forced them together, didn't you?"

"She did nothing of the sort," Ardith cried, throwing her hands up in frustration.

"That is quite true, Jareth," Nabila affirmed. "Sarah couldn't have brought them together because they were in love long before Sarah was born. They're the most faithful pair of lovers I've ever seen. They've waited several centuries for each other so far."

"And we'll wait several times more than that if we have to," Malin asserted fiercely. "Neither of us shall ever desert the other, or our love. It is written in the very stars that we are soul mates. There is no doubt of it in our minds."

"Is that so," Jareth taunted. "Your love is fated to be, you say? How quaint." He seemed to exude sarcasm and scorn. "However, you can't marry without my mother's consent."

"Soon Ardith will be able to marry whomever she chooses," Malin claimed. "She is almost of age, and now she doesn't have to worry about her kingdom when she makes her selection. She is free from the restraints of royalty. She can marry with no thought of a crown or her people."

Light dawned in Jareth's eyes as he realized the truth in Malin's words. Ardith really was free to marry for love, should she chose to do so. Once Ardith reached her two-thousand five-hundredth year, she would be of age. That was only twenty-six years away. She could very well marry the little upstart.

His gloomy thoughts were interrupted by Malin's demanding voice. "I will not leave this castle as long as Ardith is here. I cannot leave her side."

"You will leave if you wish to see the light of day again," Jareth snarled. "The only way you'll stay here is in an oubliette."

"Then I'll stay in an oubliette," Malin announced with dignity. "It doesn't matter where I am, as long as I am near enough to hear her call."

Jareth opened his mouth to give a scathing retort, but Sarah lightly touched his arm. He spun around to face her, and she raised a hand to silence him. "Jareth," she reasoned, "you won't accomplish anything by keeping them apart. They love each other, and they won't hear a word against it no matter how loudly you shout. It will only hurt her more if you continue protesting their relationship. She loves you, but she loves him, as well. She might just have a good reason for it. Just give Malin a chance. You may discover what worth your sister has seen in him."

To the surprise of all, Jareth took a deep breath and seemed to consider Sarah's words. He closed his eyes for a moment, and stood there, grinding his teeth. Finally he opened them, and muttered, "You will stay on the conditions that you are never alone with Ardith, and that you never see her in her chambers."

Ardith was so overjoyed that he would make this small step she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek. "I knew you'd come around," she chuckled richly. "You'll see why I love him, and you'll love him, too." Ardith let go of him, and ran to Malin, who hugged her tightly.

Sarah wandered out of the dining room, tears springing to her eyes. She was happy for Ardith, but she couldn't help the little pricks of jealousy poisoning her heart when she thought of Ardith's freedom, and her own responsibilities.

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

Jareth watched Sarah walk away, wondering why she would leave an occasion that she would normally enjoy. After all, she persuaded him to humor his sister for a time, and had managed to get the better of him, all in one little speech. It was amazing that she was giving up such a priceless opportunity to gloat. For some reason, he didn't quite like it. He decided to follow her as she walked along the sandstone by-ways of the Labyrinth.

"So," he called once they were out of earshot of the dining room, "why did you leave so early. I'm sure my mother was just about to congratulate you on a job well done. It isn't often that someone can completely confound me."

Sarah stopped and turned around wearily. She looked at him with slightly red eyes, but her voice was as firm as always when she spoke. "It is a family joy on which I didn't wish to impose." She paused, apparently searching for something to fill the awkward silence. "Why did _you_ leave?"

"I didn't consider it a family _joy_," Jareth retorted acidly.

"No, I don't suppose you would," Sarah murmured distractedly, walking a bit loser to him. He could feel his palms sweating. "I can hardly consider it a joy for me, either." She wasn't looking at him, but past him. In fact, he could have sworn that she had forgotten he was present.

"Why is that," he asked tonelessly. Her statement had sounded wrong to him. It seemed unnatural, somehow.

Sarah's head shot up as she realized what she had just said. "Well," she ventured, "now that Malin's here, Ardith will have no more time for me. She already spends most of her time with you. I suppose I'll get very lonely without her."

Jareth didn't really buy her explanation, but he didn't press the matter. He felt suspicious, which meant he would normally dog her until he got a satisfactory answer, but he couldn't bring himself to inquire further. He wasn't sure he wanted to know what she had meant. He felt very uneasy and insecure about it. He found the sensation infuriating.

Sarah floated away from him and deeper into the maze. He turned back to the direction from which he came. _Malin_. The name arose in his mind like a curse. _This has something to do with that boy._ _So she loves him, does she_," he thought, jealous and bitter. _No wonder this was supposed to "frustrate" Ardith's "friend." She wants the boy for herself. The devil can take them both for all I care!_

Jareth disappeared in a puff of angry smoke and black glitter.

**A/N: Poor Jareth, taking things for granted, again. He needs to learn his own rules. **

**A/N: How did you like that part about his engagement to Statira? Pretty nasty, huh?**

**A/N: Rasia is Greek for "rose", and Valonia is Latin for "shadow valley". **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own _Into the Woods_, as I've already stated in a previous chapter. **

**A/N: I am so sorry for such a long delay. The internet has been down at my house for a long time because we just got DSL, and we had one heck of a time getting it installed. I live so far from any urban areas, this is the first time we were eligible, and the difficulty was major. There has also been a lot going on, especially now that school is back in session. However, I have a study hall this semester, so that should lighten the burden. I try to work on this, as well as actual homework. Hopefully, I'll have more luck from now on.**

Chapter Twelve: You Turned My World

The next day, Jareth was still furious with Sarah. He noisily paced his room, thinking about her, stomping around in his boots, which usually made no sound whatsoever. Today they pounded the stones beneath them, scaring all of his subjects away from his chambers. This was strange because they usually chose the least intelligent course of action, but this time they acted wisely. He was so irritated that even that annoyed him.

Jareth had offered _himself_ to Sarah, and she was mooning for that schoolboy, Malin? What did Malin have that he didn't? _A kingdom to rule?_ Jareth snorted derisively. Obviously, their positions were reversed in that instance. _Power?_ It was hardly probable that the pipsqueak's magic could rival his. _Wealth?_ The duchy of Zafirah wouldn't go to Malin until after his father Duke Osric died, which wasn't likely to be for another millennium, or so. _Good looks?_ Jareth couldn't deny that most people, especially those belonging to the elfish court, would find Malin superior to him in that respect. His eyes were the color of a clear, summer sky, his hair had perfect natural highlights that glowed in the sun, and his nose was as straight as one of his arrows. Of course, Jareth was far from bad looking, that much was true. His eyes might be a problem for a lady, but the rest of him was quite handsome.

No, he couldn't account for it. Of course, Malin had the reputation for being a noble, even-tempered sort, but he had none of Jareth's magnetism, none of his suavity. Malin was a good man, but a plain one. Jareth knew much of Sarah, and he couldn't imagine her settling for someone so lack-luster. Now, Ardith was understandable because she was so gentle. She would be easily satisfied with someone affectionate and faithful. All she required to be happy was unwavering devotion. Sarah, on the other hand, needed more excitement, someone whose mercurial moods could match hers.

Perhaps, she had changed more than he could have imagined in these last one hundred years. Maybe her new responsibilities had tempered her wild imagination, and given her a serenity she had never known, a taste for normalcy that she wouldn't have acquired otherwise. Maybe her act at the coronation had _not_ been an act, after all.

For the thousandth time, he wondered what was stopping him from winning her, the only woman he had ever given a second thought. It was more than a little irritating to let this happen to himself. What was he even doing, worrying about the girl? He was above this. He was acting like a mortal, teenage boy – a foolish, cow-eyed boy tagging after the town beauty, even though she didn't acknowledge his existence.

His body went rigid and his brow furrowed, as the back of his mind suddenly became alert. A familiar, but long unfelt, call came to the forefront of his consciousness. "Not again," he groaned.

The next second, he found himself in a dingy little room, completely bare of furniture. A girl with dirty-blonde hair was sitting on the floor, her head in her hands. A naked baby, obviously female, was lying beside her, bawling her eyes out. Jareth didn't like this situation at all.

The girl's head popped up, and her red eyes widened in surprise. He was wearing his most forbidding outfit, paired with his most forbidding expression, so it was a matter of course that she was intimidated. "Who are you," she gaped, fear evident in every tense line of her frail body.

"I am the King of the Goblins," he hissed angrily. "Why have you invoked my ancient duty?"

"I didn't mean to," the girl answered, looking about the room wildly, as if she hoped to find a proper response on the walls. "I just felt so frustrated by everything," she declared tearfully. "I can't go on like this! My parents have disowned me, my boyfriend's left me, I lost my job, I'm living in this little room, and the baby's driving me up the walls." She appeared to have forgotten him, as she ranted about her ruined life. "I wanted to be a doctor so badly, but it's all been lost."

"Do you love the girl at all," Jareth asked calmly, but inwardly disgusted by the selfish brat in front of him. At that moment, he hated this girl more than anyone in either world.

"Yes," she told him uncertainly. "I mean, she is my daughter, no matter how much damage she's done."

"You have the option to attempt to win her back," he explained, reaching down to the floor, carefully studying the malnourished infant. He held the squirming baby in his arms tightly. "You would have thirteen hours to solve my Labyrinth. I would rather simply take her away from you, since you are clearly incompetent, but she _is_ your blood, so I must give you the chance to save her."

"I'll do it," she said, gazing at her writhing daughter.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sarah was wandering around the halls of the castle when she heard the commotion. Goblins raced frantically down the hall opening up in front of her, and another group came crowding through the passage behind her, pushing her to the wall. She had never seen the goblins in such a hurry. They were headed to the throne room.

Sarah stopped a squat, greenish purple goblin as it was waddling behind the others, trying to catch up. "What's happening," Sarah asked the beady-eyed little thing, stooping to its eye-level. "Why is everyone in a panic?"

"The king…called all his guards…to the throne room," he gasped, his voice gravelly and constricted. "A child…has been…wished away…to him."

"Oh no," Sarah breathed, straightening up. She started to rush down the path toward the throne room, but she was so anxious to get there she transported herself without thinking. What she found there was chaos incarnate. Goblins were dancing around the baby pin, chickens were squawking, and, in the midst of it all, a weeping child was lying on a pile of blankets in the baby pin. The stony-faced Goblin King was sitting stiffly on his throne, watching the scene with unblinking eyes.

Sarah ran towards the baby pin, her maternal side flaring up, and taking over her body. She was stopped, however, by a string of little guards, who pointed all of their spears at her abdomen. Everything in the room went quiet, except the whimpering baby.

"We are not to let you touch it," the tallest of the guards declared. He was obviously the leader of the little band, and this was obviously a prepared speech.

"Why not," Sarah exclaimed fiercely.

"King's orders," the abrasive goblin shouted right back at her.

Sarah pushed past their weapons, unharmed because of her protective magic. She bent down to pick up the baby, but the air around the pin turned into some sort of thick shield that wouldn't let her through. "Jareth, can't you see the baby's upset," she asked desperately. He didn't answer. "It's probably freezing." Still no answer. "It must be scared to death," she whispered helplessly. "At least let me hold it."

"You'll try to take her away," Jareth explained casually, not looking at her, as if he were guilty of some crime.

"Then chain me to the floor, so I can't leave," she argued frantically. "I can't break your magic; I'm not strong enough, yet. Just let me comfort her." Jareth didn't respond, but the shield gave way. She gathered the little bundle into her arms, and immediately shackles appeared on her wrists, linking her to the floor of the pin. She sat down on the edge, and the room erupted with nasty, jeering, mocking laughter to see the great lady, the girl who had once defeated their king, in chains.

Sarah pulled the blanket away from the tiny face, and her heart softened. It was red and splotchy from crying, but the little girl she held in her arms was beautiful, nonetheless. She could see tufts of white-blonde hair all over her head, and the baby seemed to be only a few months old. Sarah felt tears spring to her own eyes, as she watched the little fists flail about wildly.

Sarah pulled the child tighter to her breast, and looked up at Jareth. He was staring at her now, his eyes boring into her, analyzing her reactions. His face showed no emotion, but she could see bitter disappointment in his strange eyes. She silently pleaded with him to give the baby some mercy. He got up and sat down on the other side of the pin, facing her.

"The baby's mother is sixteen years old," he told her softly, almost apologetically. "Unmarried, of course," he added. "The girl couldn't continue her education, which effectively ruined her dreams of becoming a doctor. The boy abandoned her, and her parents threw her out with the baby, so she is all alone in the world, trying to raise a child she cannot afford. She lives in the slums, and she recently lost her employment, so it is likely she will go to the streets soon. It's probably the best thing for both mother and child for the baby to become someone else's responsibility.

"It would appear that the girl had once read that blasted book and stumbled on the correct words, as you once did," he explained. "She is currently running the Labyrinth, but it is doubtful that she will succeed. To win, she must desperately want to get the baby back. That is why you won, Sarah. You had the determination to get Toby. However, it is not so with this girl. Part of her does want the child, but part of her, the greater part, does not. She has twelve and a half hours left, and she has not even gotten in through the gates. The gates have opened, mind you, but she is currently standing in front of the door, gawking at it like she has never seen one before.

"In a way," Jareth ventured delicately, "I am pleased that she won't get the child back, but I wish it didn't have to come to this. It is never a pleasant sight when I change a human baby into goblin. So much potential is lost it's as if the whole world has been cheated."

Jareth ran a hand through his tangled hair, and stood up, taking his place on the throne. The baby started wailing as if her heart were breaking. It was almost as if the little thing could understand Jareth's words, and agreed with them. Sarah didn't think she could stand to hear the pitiable sound much longer, so she did the first thing she could think of to comfort the child. She began to sing, and the child stopped crying instantly. Even the rowdy goblins fell silent.

_Mother cannot guide you.  
Now you're on your own.  
Only me beside you.  
Still, you're not alone.  
No one is alone. Truly.  
No one is alone._

Music like this had never been heard by the goblins. They had, of course, heard their king, but he had never sung like this. He had sung something they could understand, something that would give a little order and entertainment. But this, this was beautiful and sweet. It was flowing and serene. They all held their breaths as Sarah swept them away. Even Jareth, who had heard her sing and hum to herself once or twice, hadn't heard her like this before. _  
_

_Sometimes people leave you.  
Halfway through the wood.  
Others may deceive you.  
You decide what's good.  
You decide alone.  
But no one is alone._

The child gave another uncomfortable sob, and Sarah hushed her, making gentle cooing noises. "I know you want you mother," she murmured, a tear sliding down her cheek.

_Mother isn't here now.  
Who knows what she'd say?  
Nothing's quite so clear now.  
Feel you've lost your way?  
You are not alone.  
Believe me,  
No one is alone.  
_  
_Someone is on your side.  
Someone else is not.  
While we're seeing our side,   
Maybe we forgot: _

_They are not alone.  
No one is alone.  
_

_Hard to see the light now.  
Just don't let it go.  
Things will come out right now.  
We can make it so.  
We are not alone!_

Her last note floated above their heads for a few moments before dying away. By now, the child was asleep, her breathing steady and peaceful. The whole company stared dumbly at Sarah for a moment. It was almost comical the way their mouths were hanging open, and their eyes were glazed over. Jareth ordered them all to leave. Normally, they would have put up some form of futile resistance, but they seemed to be under some enchantment, so they docilely complied with their liege's wish.

Sarah watched her little charge sleep for a minute, and then turned her attention back to the king. "Thank you, Jareth," she whispered, the tears falling freely now. "I'm afraid the goblins are too cruel to be around a baby."

"They are heartless, for the most part," he admitted, "but that is because they are ignorant. They aren't intelligent enough to understand the situation at hand."

"I know," Sarah told him, "but I don't like it any better for that."

"At least the girl has you now," he muttered, preoccupied with his thoughts. He conjured a crystal. "Her mother has finally gone through the gates," he announced, "but she is too overwhelmed to continue. She is taking it for granted that there aren't any turns. She isn't even trying," he shouted, exasperated, tightly squeezing the crystal, dismissing it. "Why can't she be more like you? You didn't give up at the first obstacle. You kept trying."

"You actually want her to be more like _me_," Sarah questioned, astonished that he would say such a thing.

"You were trouble," he affirmed, raising his head to look at her, "but I admired your tenacity. You cared about Toby, which you showed by giving the test your all. I was angry with you for your prior behavior, so I wanted you to lose, but it quickly turned into a matter of pride. You expected an adversary, so I gave you one. I did what I could to keep you at bay, yet you continued to thwart me. Things got a little out of hand," he assented, "but I wanted to punish you, teach you a lesson."

"You did," she asserted. "My life changed completely after those thirteen hours. I was turned upside down too many times to count."

"I'm glad the whole affair proved to be of some worth," he chided. "I'd hate to think the pains I took hadn't left their mark."

"You have no idea how deeply," Sarah assured him, turning her face back to the baby.

Jareth briefly wondered what she had meant by that. It seemed to be more important than a guarantee. He cleared his throat and cautioned, "You shouldn't get attached to her, Sarah. She will be turned, and then taken to live with a new goblin family. She won't be the cute infant you see now. She will be one of the heartless, ignorant beings I just sent out of the room. Keep that in mind as you take care of her."

"I will, Jareth," Sarah said, quietly. "I just want her to have some peace. She might actually find some happiness with her new family if she learns to like this place."

"I hope so," he sighed, remembering the lyrics. "Sing again, Sarah," he requested, sitting back in his seat.

_Sometimes people leave you_

_Half way through the wood._

_Do not let it grieve you._

_No one leaves for good._

_You are not alone._

_No one is alone…_

**A/N: The song is from the musical, _Into the Woods_, by Stephen Sondheim, which explains the disclaimer. It is a lot longer, but I shortened it to the relevant parts. It was meant to refer not only to the baby, but to our lovely characters, as well. I hope you all picked up on that, and if you didn't, I'm not surprised because I was trying to be subtle. **

**A/N: Zafirah is Arabic for "victorious". Osric means "divine ruler". **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I don't own_ Beauty and the Beast_, although I imagine it's old enough to be in the public domain by now. **

**A/N: I am sooooo sorry I have taken so long in updating. I like to stay a chapter or two ahead of you, but I have really struggled with chapter 14. I rewrote it three or four times, and I still don't like it, but I will finally get to move on to better stuff, which I am really excited about. Anyway, here is the chapter you have all been waiting for. **

Chapter Thirteen: A Goblin Babe

Twelve Hours

The baby was still sleeping. Sarah was humming softly, and rocking the child in her arms. Jareth was fiddling with a crystal to pass the time. The mother had finally taken her first steps in the right direction, namely through the front gate.

Eleven Hours

The baby began to get hungry, crying softly for milk. Jareth thought she was probably accustomed to going without food, but he understood the need to cry for it when the hunger came. Sarah conjured a bottle, and asked Jareth where the mother was now. She was, in fact, telling all of her many woes and sorrows to the talkative worm, who had already told her how to find the turns. Even the cheery worm seemed unable to match a silver lining to her storm cloud.

Ten Hours

Sarah was playing peak-a-boo with the giggling baby. Jareth was watching fondly, imagining Sarah as a mother, particularly that of a part-goblin child with his eyes. The baby's mother was wandering aimlessly through the stone passages, bewildered and confused. A few guards had harassed her earlier, but Jareth ordered them to leave her alone. He would give her trouble when he thought she merited any action.

Nine Hours

The baby was crawling around the throne room, and Sarah was wistfully staring at the large clock beside Jareth's throne. Jareth was keeping one eye on the baby and his other one on Sarah. The mother was arguing frantically with the blue and red guards, who had dutifully taunted her and given her the riddle.

Eight Hours

The baby was asleep again, this time cozily nestled in a pile of cushions and blankets provided by Sarah. Jareth had finally taken off the shackles, and Sarah was pacing the length of the room. Jareth was watching her backside as she walked, while skillfully pretending not to. The mother had not yet reached a decision about which door led to certain death. She was standing in front of the two doors, sucking her thumb like a toddler.

Seven Hours

The baby was still asleep. Jareth conjured some sandwiches and wine for their dinner. Ardith came in to check on them. She admired the baby, cooing softly at her until she smiled. The mother was finally ready to make her decision. She chose the correct door and fell into the oubliette, making the same mistake as Sarah and countless others.

Six Hours

Ardith was gone to meet Malin on one of the many terraces for a romantic candlelit supper that would probably prove awkward due to the presence of several goblins commanded to watch them. Jareth had lost interest in the mother, and was staring at Sarah, who had fallen asleep next to the baby. The mother was crying in the oubliette. A dwarf named Fark was clumsily trying to reason with her and take her back to the beginning, but she was far too hysterical to listen to anything he said.

Five Hours

Sarah was awake. She was reading _The Beauty and the Beast _by Jeanne-Marie Leprince du Beaumont to the baby, who liked the pictures. Jareth was silently contemplating the parallels of that story with theirs. The mother was still in the oubliette, but this time beating the walls with her bruised fists, screaming about how she hated French words.

Four Hours

Jareth had finally given in, and was bouncing the baby on his knee, despite the undignified position. Sarah was smiling at him, as he talked about how fond he had been of baby Toby. The mother was telling her life story to Fark, who was so confused by words like "college" and "doctorate" he had to stop her several times for an explanation, which was never quite satisfactory.

Three Hours

Ardith came back with Malin, who also admired the baby. Jareth began to feel better about Malin, since he seemed good with children. Sarah was looking at a crystal, which showed her the mother's position. She was back at the beginning, sitting beside the entrance, counting the stones on the stretch of wall in front of her. So far, she had made it all the way to two-hundred and fifty-one. She had lost count once already, and Sarah prayed she wouldn't feel the need to start over. Despite all she knew of the baby's life before the Labyrinth, she still held out hope that the mother would prove herself worthy and change.

Two Hours

Everybody was sitting down, waiting for it all to end. It was obvious that the mother had already lost. Even Sarah had given up on a miracle. The girl was now speaking with the worm's "missus," exchanging recipes that neither would use since the girl didn't eat dirt, and the worm couldn't possible eat cupcakes. Sarah and Jareth shared several pitying looks, as Sarah fed the baby, who seemed happier with them than in the world of her birth.

One Hour

Ardith and Malin had gone, unable to watch the rest of the unfolding saga. Jareth was doing magic tricks for the baby, who was sitting in Sarah's lap. The mother had tripped one of Jareth's traps and had ended up in the Bog of Eternal Stench. She was now so bewildered by the overpowering smell she was muttering incoherently to herself about how she had been lost in a fart cloud for two years and needed to find the way out or she would never eat razzleberry dressing again. Sarah did her best to explain to Jareth what razzleberry dressing was, but gave up because he seemed too agitated to listen.

The time finally came for Jareth to confront the baby's mother. She had failed dismally, though he _had_ seen worse. He was almost sorry for her…almost, being the key word in that sentence. Sarah seemed reluctant to continue, but she squared her shoulders, and nodded, ready to see the girl, who was in the throne room before either two members of royalty could blink. The girl was tired and puffy-eyed from all the crying. At least she seemed to have gotten a grip on her sanity.

Jareth was sitting on his throne, erect and proud. Sarah was standing next to him, holding the baby in her arms. The child stared at her mother, making no reaction at all. She seemed to have forgotten her mother entirely, which wasn't much of a surprise considering her age and how little time she had spent with her mother.

"You have failed the test," Jareth declared without preamble. His sharp, cold voice reverberated off the walls. It chilled Sarah to the core. She may have seen a warmer, gentler Jareth during the past few hours, but this reminded her that he was also a cruel man when someone disappointed him. "The child will be taken away from you, and turned into a goblin forthwith."

"What will people say when they realize I don't have her anymore," the girl asked timidly. "They'll think I killed her. I'll get in loads of trouble."

"Normally, I would say that you deserved it because of your egocentricity and abuse," Jareth quipped. "Even now, you think of nothing but yourself and how this will affect you. I would love to see you convicted of murder. After all, you nearly killed her, anyway. However, I am required to erase all memory of the child from your world. There will be no record that she ever existed. Even you won't remember her, and she won't remember you. The consequences of having the baby will remain, but you will believe you dropped out to be with your boyfriend, who left you soon afterwards. That is what everyone you've ever known will remember."

"Okay," she muttered, bowing her head. "Can I say goodbye to her?"

"You may," he assented, sarcastically accenting the _may_, as if he were an English teacher correcting her grammar.

The girl shuffled over to Sarah, who held out the baby to her mother. The girl took her and held her awkwardly. The baby immediately began to cry. "She always does that when I hold her," the girl explained, handing her back to Sarah.

"I suppose she has good instincts," Jareth retorted with a sneer.

"Jareth, perhaps you should give her a little time alone with the baby," Sarah suggested in a tone that brooked no argument. It was dangerous to command him, especially in front of a challenger, but Sarah couldn't help herself. She had to interfere or the girl would never get closure.

"Fine," he shrugged dismissively, giving a graceful wave of his hand. Sarah pulled the girl over to the other side of the room.

"You'll have relative privacy here," Sarah assured her, offering to let her hold the baby again.

"No," the girl refused. "She'll just cry. You hold her." Sarah nodded, and the girl began to speak.

"I know I wasn't a good mother," she whispered to the baby, who looked up at her, puzzled by the stranger addressing her. "I should have been glad to have you, but I was too selfish to see how lucky I was. I should have done a lot of things differently," she added wryly. "I'm sorry I let you down. This goblin thing isn't good enough for you, but I let it happen anyway."

"She'll be happy here," Sarah told her. "She won't even remember that she was once human. She will have a family and friends who love her, and she'll be the prettiest goblin we've seen in a very long time. You don't have to worry about her. Everything will be fine."

"Do you really think so," the girl asked Sarah with wide, hopeful, trusting eyes.

"I really think so," Sarah confirmed.

"Who are you," the girl murmured. "Are you an angel?"

"Not quite," Sarah chuckled. "I was once like you," she confided. "I wished my baby brother to the goblins when I was fifteen years old. But I won. Now, I'm a Princess. I will one day become the Queen of the Elves."

"Why are you here," the girl wondered.

"I'm visiting the king," she lied. "You could say I'm gloating over my victory."

"That's enough," Jareth shouted, a little stung by Sarah's last remark. "It is time for her to leave."

Sarah led the girl to stand before Jareth, who came down from his throne to meet them. "I'm ready now," the girl told him confidently.

"Then I should have made you leave sooner," he snapped. "The last thing I want is your comfort." He waved his hand, and the girl disappeared. He conjured a crystal and held it up in front of his face. The image of the defeated challenger appeared in its depths. She was on the floor of her dirty, little apartment, sleeping peacefully. "She will forget everything when she awakes," Jareth muttered. "Everyone else already has."

"I didn't remember to ask her what the baby's name is," Sarah whispered thoughtfully.

"Does that matter," Jareth queried. "She will receive a new name, anyway."

"I guess it doesn't really," she answered, "but I would have liked to know."

"Well, we have to take her to her new parents now," Jareth changed the subject.

"Do you already know who she will go to?"

"I have a list of all the goblin couples who have requested a child, should one become available," he explained. "I will select the most suitable couple from that list."

He held out his hand, and a roll of parchment appeared. He unrolled it, and scanned its contents. "This is very out of date, probably because we haven't had a child available in hundreds of years. There is one couple who are young enough to raise her, though. We shall take her to them shortly. That is, if you want to go."

"Of course," Sarah replied.

"But before we do that, I must change her into a goblin," Jareth announced, not looking at Sarah or the baby.

"I'll help you," Sarah stated.

He looked up sharply. "You don't have to do that," he told her. "It isn't pleasant, and I know you have become attached to her. Perhaps it would be best if I did it alone."

"No, she likes me," Sarah affirmed. "It would be better if she had someone here with her. Besides," she added, "I know you don't like doing this, so it might be easier for you with me here."

Jareth stared at her a moment, as if he were sizing her up for the task ahead. He was hesitant to let her see the transformation. It could be quite gruesome. However, her logic made sense, and he thought it would be a relief to have her with him. He nodded once, and turned his attention to the child. He took off his gloves and lightly placed his fingertips on the baby's head. She immediately closed her eyes and fell asleep. He took the blankets away, leaving her bare. Then he replaced his hands, and the transformation began.

It was a very gradual process, and it required most of Jareth's concentration. First, he changed her skin to a light green. It was unusual for a goblin to have such light skin, but he thought it was passable. Next, he wrinkled it, but he stopped before it became too leathery. Then he had to distort the hair. He was loath to do this because her blonde locks could one day be gorgeous, but it was completely unknown in goblins. It became a dull brown. It would have been more realistic to make it stringy and dirty, but he couldn't bring himself to go that far. He decided not to change any of her features. As of her blue eyes, even magic couldn't change those. His last task was shrinking her to the size of a goblin baby. Once he was through, he saw that Sarah had been right. She was indeed the prettiest goblin in hundreds of years. That wasn't really saying much, but she was almost cute, in an ugly sort of way.

Jareth glanced at Sarah who was examining his new subject. "What do you think," he inquired.

She met his eyes and said warmly, "I think she's the cutest goblin I've ever seen." She calmly wrapped her back up in her blankets and pulled them all away from her face. She beamed down at the tiny bundle, which was now far too small for its blankets. They slowly began to shrink, and Sarah held her tighter to accommodate for the loss in mass.

"Sarah," Jareth ventured, "how did you know she would be such a pretty goblin?" He couldn't quite believe he was actually using pretty to describe a goblin."

"I didn't know," Sarah admitted. "I just told her that to make her feel better."

"Why would you want to make her feel better," Jareth snorted.

"She was genuinely worried about her daughter, so I made stuff up to reassure her."

"You really are too kind, Sarah," Jareth murmured, leaning toward her.

"I suppose we should get her to her new parents soon," Sarah exclaimed, nervous because of Jareth's close proximity. "Do you think we should give them some notice before dropping her off? They might not be ready for a baby, yet."

"If they don't have the furnishings the baby requires," Jareth shrugged, we can provide them." A crystal appeared above their heads, and they were gone.

They reappeared in the Goblin City, standing at the door of a little hut. Sarah was almost certain she had seen this same hut before, but it had been so long since she had been through the city, she couldn't be sure. Besides, one little hut looked just like every other little hut. Jareth knocked on the door, and called out to the inhabitants, "Open in the name of the King."

Scurrying and whispering were heard inside, and the door cracked enough for a face to pop out. "Yer Majesticness," the goblin man piped. "Me and the missus will be out at once to welcome you to our hungmle home." He closed the door and there was more scurrying and whispering. Jareth rolled his eyes and tapped his boot. Finally both goblins emerged. They immediately got down on their hands and knees, and groveled before their king.

"We are not worthy to be in your sight, O mighty one," the female screamed. "Please have mercifulness on us, your poor serpents."

"What have we done, O great king, that you should bless us with your presents," the male continued in the same vein.

"You haven't _done_ anything, you twits," Jareth barked, "and get up. I hate it when you do that." They complied, and stood up, wringing their grubby hands. "I have come because you asked for a baby when one became available. This afternoon, a human girl lost her daughter to the Labyrinth. I have brought her so that you may raise the child."

"Oh, thank you, Your Gracelessness," the female shouted, going down on her knees and kissing his boots. "We are so happy. We have wanted a goblin for so long."

"Stop that," Jareth snapped, backing away from the overeager female. "Stop it, or you won't get the baby." The two goblins fell silent. "Sarah, please hand over the baby before I regret it." Sarah stooped down to their level and gave the female the baby. There were tears in the new mother's eyes as she gazed at the child in her arms. The baby woke up, and stared up at her. The baby smiled and giggled, reaching up to pull her mother's green locks.

"What should we name her," the father asked.

"May I make a suggestion," Sarah questioned. They both nodded hesitantly. "I think you should name her Holly.

They both looked at each other for a moment and then smiled. "Holly," they breathed in unison. The couple was admiring their new prize when Jareth and Sarah left them.

"I like those two," Sarah commented when they arrived at the castle. "They seem intelligent for goblins."

"Quite," Jareth agreed dryly. "Just out of curiosity – why did you request that she be named Holly?"

"It sounds a bit like Hoggle," Sarah answered bluntly.

"I thought so."

**A/N: Fark is a form of Farquhar, which is a Scottish name meaning "dear." That doesn't really have any connection to why I named him that. I just liked the name for a dwarf, so I used it. **

**A/N: The version of _The Beauty and the Beast_ that Sarah is reading is the original version. **

**A/N: Ten points to anyone who knows what razzleberry dressing is.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen: Truth Hurts

The baby ordeal was not soon forgotten, but only days later it was taken off their minds for them. Nabila blew in with her usual ceremony, i.e. turning up unexpectedly in time for dinner. Her usually polished appearance was ruffled only slightly, but noticeably. Her grey hair was falling out of the elaborate bun it had been put up in, and her lilac silk dress was wrinkled in several places. Even her demeanor showed signs of strain.

Jareth jumped up, as did Malin, when she entered the room, although Jareth had no gentlemanly intention. Truth be told, he had been staring at Sarah the whole time from the corner of his eye while attempting to engage Malin in civil conversation. He had been hoping for a good reaction. He hadn't been disappointed. She had often caught his glance and smiled encouragingly, or had given him a little wink.

However, at his mother's entrance, he had suddenly felt like a child being caught in the act of trying to steal a cookie an hour before supper. It was not a pleasant feeling, and by the way Ardith was looking at him, with those innocently raised eyebrows, he could tell that she had detected the cause of his surprise.

"Mother," Jareth shouted to cover his embarrassment, "why must you always do this? It is very unseemly for a queen."

"Oh, do shut up, darling," Nabila brushed past him to take his seat. She gulped down the rest of his wine, and turned to the concerned women seated around the little table to her right. "Sarah, we have news of Statira."

"What," Jareth snapped, jumping into Malin's vacated seat to her left. "Tell us everything." Nabila was suddenly _very _interested in the speed with which Jareth got down to business. She was dying to chide him about it, but she decided not to press the matter. There would be plenty of time to confront him on this point later. Right now, he had the right idea.

"General Edus, one of the best officers in my army, has infiltrated Statira's network of supporters. She has been at work recruiting people to her cause, mostly relatively old or relatively young, wealthy elves," she added darkly. "I had trusted some of them implicitly before I got word of their treachery. Apparently loyalty to your country and queen means little when a young, vibrant witch is around."

"Who are they, mother," Ardith asked timidly, unable to believe that Nabila could have misjudged the characters of her courtiers.

"Many are relatively obscure, but the most prominent are the Duke Piran and the Viscount Liron. Apparently, Liron hopes to marry her. It would strengthen her claim to the throne, since he is a distant cousin. It has also been rumored that King Platon is backing her, as well."

"You never can trust satyrs where a pretty woman is concerned," Malin offered apologetically.

"Quite," Nabila agreed, dryly. "Edus will be here any moment now to report. I asked him to come," she rushed to explain, seeing her son's reaction to this new breech of his protective field, "because I thought you would all like to hear it straight from him, first hand."

A popping noise briefly cut through the air, and standing before them was a stout, heavily bearded man, who Sarah thought looked to be about fifty. She was still thinking in terms of human years, so she reckoned him at about five thousand or so. Still, he could have been much older, or much younger. It seemed that the older elves got, the harder it was to tell. General Edus was probably the first truly grizzled elf she had ever seen, with a grey, hoary mane of hair, and deep lines covering his exposed skin. There was a long scar cutting across his forehead. It reached into his hairline, which was receding.

The first thing he did was make a low bow from the waist. "It is an honor to serve you, my queen," he said in a low, faintly rasping voice. He rose up, and turned to Sarah. "And it is a great honor to finally meet you, Your Highness." Sarah gave him a polite nod, but remained silent. There was an eagerness in his eyes that she didn't quite like, not that she hadn't had ample time in court to get used to such glances. But coming from a man his age, it was quite disconcerting.

"Sarah, this is General Edus," Nabila introduced. "He is the man who threw the fireball at you during your coronation."

"That was quite a work of magic, Your Highness," he complimented gruffly. "Your fighting instincts are very sharp."

"Thank you, General," Sarah demurred, correctly humble in the presence of a more highly skilled fighter.

"Edus, I believe you know my son, Jareth, King of the Goblins, and my daughter, the Lady Ardith," Nabila gestured to each, in turn, as they, too, nodded to the visitor, Jareth more stiffly and impatiently than his sister. He had noticed the look Edus had given Sarah, and he liked it less than she had. "However, you do not know Lord Malin, the son of Duke Osric of Zafirah." The two men bowed to each other.

"I do know the Duke, your father," Edus assured Malin. "A fine man. One of the best soldiers I've ever fought with."

"Enough of the pleasantries," Nabila exclaimed wearily. "I believe the decrees of court have been satisfied. What do you have for us?"

"Your Majesty, Statira's location is, as yet, still unknown, but there are five possibilities that are being considered. From information I've gleaned from hearsay, she is either in Indira, Kalila, the Land of the Satyrs, the Land of the Sirens, or the Above."

"The Land of the Sirens," Jareth asked with some surprise. "Why would she be there?"

"It would appear that High Princess Lorelei is one of her supporters."

"We should have foreseen that," Jareth muttered thoughtfully. "Lorelei and Statira are so alike in their ways, it only makes sense for Lorelei to ally herself with our dear cousin. Together, they could rule all of the male rulers and various noblemen on mere se appeal."

"I've heard a lot of scandalous things about Lorelei," Sarah granted. "Is she as bad as Statira?"

"No one is as bad as Statira," Jareth said with a slight shudder of revulsion.

"I have to say that the Above is the worst news," Nabila interrupted. "It will be very difficult to search, and not just because of its shear size. It isn't easy for one of our kind to blend in."

"Can't you just disguise yourselves, dress like normal people, or something," Sarah prompted.

"It isn't as simple as that," Ardith explained. "There is something uniquely magical about us. Humans can sense it, though most don't understand what they're sensing, anyway. We probably wouldn't risk the Underground being detected, but we would still stand out. Besides, if the humans can pick us out in a crowd, imagine how obvious we would be to the other elves. In a world almost bereft of magic, the elves would sense it, and recognize it, a mile off."

"Edus, start searching," Nabila ordered. "I don't care what you have to do, or how long it takes. I want this threat eradicated."

"What if it comes to blows, Your Majesty," he asked quietly,

"Take prisoners when you can," she told him firmly. "When you can't…" Her voice trailed off on a note of apathy, and she gave a very expressive shrug.

"Understood," he answered tersely, disappearing into thin air.

"You know, this wouldn't be necessary if the succession were passing to someone whose claim was unshakeable," Jareth drawled.

"Let's not get into that discussion again," Nabila muttered, massaging her temples. "It's very old ground, ground I don't want to cover right now."

"You can run away from this, mother," he snapped, "but it's still true. Statira wouldn't dare argue if Ardith had been crowned, but it's only natural that she dispute Sarah's claim. I imagine it's already gotten out that she's human." Nabila's silence was all the answer he needed to see that his arrow had hit its mark. He started pacing. "Why would you even go to her when you have a perfectly capable daughter? Why do you insist on inflicting these wounds on your children?"

The queen knew exactly what "wounds" he was referring to, and it didn't have anything to do with her children's worth. He was still holding a grudge about Sarah's disappearance. "Jareth, I will not be spoken to like that," Nabila shouted indignantly. "And you will not disrespect Sarah. She is my successor, and your sister's best friend."

"Some friend," Jareth sneered in his mother's face. "I thought friendship was supposed to be built on loyalty. Stealing Ardith's crown doesn't seem loyal to me."

While the two monarchs had their shouting match, their companions had much to think on. Ardith was musing over her brother's changing nature. After all, he had been striving to impress Sarah just minutes before, but now he was insulting her left and right. Malin was standing guiltily next to Ardith. He had never regretted their indiscretion as he did then. Sarah was inwardly seething with anger. She had worked very hard to learn to control her temper, but it was reaching boiling point. Ardith was getting closer and closer to that juncture herself.

"Stop it," she screeched, eventually, getting between the two. "Stop it this instant! Jareth, you have no idea what you're talking about. You can't understand why Mother has put Sarah in my place." Her voice was suddenly imploring. "Please, let the subject alone. There is nothing you or anyone else can do to change the situation. I cannot be queen, and everyone here realizes that but you."

"I will not cease defending you until I have been given a satisfactory reason for Sarah's usurpation," he spat. "I will continue to fight on your behalf. Whether you choose to fight or not is your affair."

"Jareth, you leave me no choice," Ardith whispered. "I shall have to tell you all."

"No," Sarah exclaimed. "Don't do it, Ardith. It isn't his business why you won't be queen. It's better that he not know."

"He must know," Ardith affirmed. "He will never give us peace if I don't tell him."

"He may never give you peace if you do," Sarah warned.

"Sarah, be quiet," Jareth said, looking her in the eye. His handsome, angular face was very sharp, and all of his muscles were tense. He seemed to dare her to interrupt again. Sarah sighed and let her shoulders slump.

"Alright," Sarah answered helplessly, taking a seat at the table. "Alright."

Ardith turned to Malin, as though she were asking his permission. He nodded curtly, and stood up straighter. Ardith turned back to her brother, and cautiously peered up into his face.

"I am ineligible," Ardith began. "It is impossible for me to inherit the throne because I am ineligible."

"What does that mean," Jareth demanded petulantly. "Why are you ineligible?"

"I am no longer pure." Ardith's voice cracked on the last word, but it was audible, nonetheless. Jareth's eyes widened, and they reflexively jumped to Malin.

"You," he began before his voice died. "You _defiled_ my sister!"

"No, Jareth, it wasn't like that," Ardith screamed. Jareth lunged at Malin, taking the elf's throat in his hands. "You'll hurt him!"

"You maggot," Jareth yelled, tightening his grip. Malin began to make gasping noises, and convulsively gripped Jareth's hands, attempting to tear them off. Ardith and Nabila also tried to pry Jareth away from him, but he was too strong for both of them.

Then, unexpectedly, Jareth was thrown backwards, off of Malin. He hit the wall behind him, six feet away. Malin fell to his knees, clutching his bruised throat, and wheezing. Ardith was by his side in a moment, checking to see if he was seriously injured. Nabila and Jareth turned to look at Sarah, who was calmly seated at the table.

"Are you prepared to discuss this civilly, Jareth," she questioned, "or shall I have to throw you _through_ the wall, as well?"

The Goblin King was speechless. He had known that Sarah's powers were impressive, but he had never thought she would actually use them against him like that without her intention being detected before the fact. He was more than surprised; he was astounded. He was also very angry.

"How dare you use your powers against me in my own castle, you little tart, when I am offering you protection from the grave danger you have gotten yourself in," he fumed, striding over to her seat and towering over her.

"I was thinking that it wouldn't be very _generous_ of you to kill your sister's boyfriend," Sarah answered calmly, as though she were merely explaining which fork he was supposed to use with salad.

"You had something to do with this, didn't you," Jareth accused. "You've always encouraged them. You convinced them to do it so you could steal Ardith's throne!"

"Jareth, be reasonable," Ardith shouted, helping Malin up from the floor. "This happened long before Sarah was born."

"That long," he asked, bemused. He sat down wearily in the chair farthest from Sarah. He buried his face in his right hand, and ran his left hand through his wild, tangled hair.

"I told you they were faithful lovers," Nabila reasoned. "To the tune of seven hundred years, in fact."

Sarah scooted into the chair beside Jareth, and whispered, "There's nothing you can do now. She loves him, and they share a bond you can't break. If you don't accept that, you will lose her."

Jareth leaned back in his chair, putting his hands flat down on the table. He stared at Ardith for a moment. She looked him in the eye, head held high. "What will you do," he finally asked. "He is already promised to Rasia of Valonia. You cannot marry."

"I'm going to find a way to break off my engagement," Malin resolved eagerly.

"How," Jareth asked rationally. "There is no honorable way to break off an engagement if there has been no infidelity, and you cannot drag Ardith's name through the mud. I will kill you first." He was quite serious, and everyone knew it.

"Does anyone know why you came here," Sarah asked softly.

"I suppose my parents might," Malin offered after a pause. "They know everything about Ardith and me, but no one else does. I've never even told my best friends about her."

"Then, for all anyone else knows," Sarah said slowly, "you might be here to woo me. You could let it be known that you came here to ask for my hand, so you could marry the princess, but was rebuffed. Would that be enough to cause the girl's parents to break the engagement?"

"Possibly," Malin granted, "if enough attention is given to it."

"Then make sure some scandal surrounds it," Sarah said. "Let a few trusted friends know what your up to, and why – friends who will understand your plight. Have them dump you for a while, or something like that, because of your lack of honor in trying to win the princess for your bride when you already have one. Eventually, the girl and her parents will find you less than desirable. Once the scandal has died down, start wooing Ardith in public. Take things slowly. You've waited all these centuries to marry. I'm sure you can be patient a few more years."

"Oh Sarah, that's a wonderful idea," Ardith shouted, hugging Sarah tightly.

"You would let them draw your name into this mess," Jareth asked in disbelief.

"If it will help them, then, yes, I will," Sarah said evenly. "There is no other way to save Ardith's honor, so it is what I must do, as her friend."

Jareth nodded once, and rose from his seat. He went to his room, and left them to celebrate without him. He couldn't believe what he had said to Sarah earlier. He had this one last chance with her, and he was blowing it, royally (using terminology he had heard while spying on Sarah). He didn't know what had come over him, and he didn't know what he could do to make it up to her. He also thought he was completely mad for even thinking soppy things like this.

**A/N: Edus is a Czech form of Edward, which means "prosperous guardian."**

**A/N: I have never understood writers saying that characters take on a life of their own as much as I do now. Jareth really tried to steal the story during this chapter. He also wanted to use some very naughty language, so I had to censor him a bit, and control his violence. He often gets by with saying things that surprise me, but this time I had to put a stop to his foul language to keep my T rating. **

**A/N: Some of you knew that razzleberry dressing is from _Mr. Magoo's Christmas Carol_, and I congratulate you for your cartoon Christmas knowledge. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I don't own William Shakespeare, or _Twelfth Night_. I don't own the British monarchy, either, or any of their interesting traditions.**

Chapter Fifteen: Mornings of Gold and Valentine Evenings

The pride of a king is great. It sort of comes with the job description, after all. Pedigree, blue blood, wealth, power, people who grovel at your feet from birth… Of course, that's assuming you were born a king. Some people, as the Bard would say, achieve greatness. In that case, they get to bask in the glow of their own victory. Either way, a king will have a huge head for swelling, and a thin throat for swallowing humble pie.

Jareth came from the former category of royalty. He had been worshiped for as long as he could remember. Granted most of it had come from short, squat, foul, stinky creatures, but worship is worship, and he was their god, as well as their king. It was difficult to face the fact that the person he wanted most to adore him saw no reason for it, and he really couldn't blame her. After all, in his heart of hearts, he had to admit that he hadn't given her reason to. Except for his dashing good looks, of course, but apparently she needed more. That fact in itself made him wonder why he was bothering with her, but, then, few women could appreciate his chiseled features or cold, piercing stare.

In other words, he had a humongous slice of humble pie in his mouth, and it wasn't going down.

However, he was determined to try. He would apologize…God help him. It was the only thing he could do, no matter how much the prospect galled him. Still, he was in the wrong, and he needed to put it to rights.

The decision to apologize was the first step. That alone had taken a week. The second step was to figure out how to do it. He couldn't imagine what the best approach would be. He wanted to regain Sarah's good graces, but he also wanted to save his dignity. It was a delicate position.

Should he just say it and get it over with? Should he build up to it? Should he try to "butter her up," as humans say? Should he just ignore it and hope it will blow over?

Somehow he doubted that he could just let it go. Sarah had proved to be understanding before, but he couldn't count on it now. He wasn't about to take things for granted, as so many of his opponents had done. No, he would have to think long and hard about what he would do.

It took him two whole hours.

In the end, he decided to incorporate his flair for dramatics. He only apologized once every few centuries, so he considered it a special occasion when he did. In order to mark this remarkable event, he planned to invite Sarah to a romantic dinner-for-two in the most lavish dining room in the palace. They would be served on golden plates with the best silverware. They would sip his finest wine from crystal goblets. He would send her a gown trimmed with diamonds to wear, and only the most attractive, submissive and quiet goblin in the household would be given the honor of waiting on them.

He would wear his most alluring black suit. His hair would be attractively teased, and he would be at his most charming. After dinner, he would take her out on the balcony and ask for her hand on bended knee…

This thought snapped him out of his reverie. _What am I thinking? _

In the first place, he wasn't the marrying kind. He would be difficult to get along with, and she wouldn't exactly be easy, either. Secondly, there was the little problem of her feelings for Malin. He hadn't forgotten the way she had looked that day Malin had arrived. He didn't think he could stand living with her as husband and wife knowing that she loved another man.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Ardith and Malin were sitting on Sarah's couch, holding hands, and thanking her profusely for her support.

"We can't thank you enough for helping us with Jareth," Ardith said for the third time. "I don't know if I could have gotten through with it if it hadn't been for you. We would have been hiding from him forever."

Sarah waved her off. "It was nothing. You're my friends, both of you. I couldn't stand to see you unhappy. If there's anything I can do, I'm willing."

It was then that they heard a knock at the door. This was rather uncommon. After all, there were few people in the palace who took any notice of her. It had been common enough when they had first arrived. Didymus and Ludo would occasionally visit to check up on her, but they had eventually wandered into their old haunting grounds. They had friends they wanted to see, and they hadn't been back for weeks. Every night, she summoned a crystal to see how they were doing, and they were well.

However, Sarah hadn't been disturbed by anyone besides Ardith, Malin, or Nabila since they had departed, and it couldn't have been Nabila. She never just came through the door. Sarah was quite curious, and even nervous, as she turned the knob. She wasn't sure how she would handle it if she found the king on the other side of the door.

Luckily, it wasn't the king. It was a goblin she didn't recognize. He was carrying a silver platter bearing a sealed letter and a crystal. The goblin handed her the platter and gave an awkward bow. Sarah curtsied politely, and closed the door.

When she returned to the sitting room, Sarah rested the platter on the little table beside her chair. Ardith looked particularly inquisitive, so Sarah showed her the seal. Ardith gasped.

"That's Jareth's seal," Ardith muttered, wonderingly. "He only does this for formal summonses or declarations. Why would he summon you? I hope you aren't in any trouble."

Sarah merely raised an eyebrow and broke the wax goblin head. She pulled out the little square of parchment, and read it aloud.

_"To the most renowned Princess Sarah of Celestina,_

"Jareth, son of Jarlath, son of Gareth, the King of the Goblins and Master of the Labyrinth sends his greetings. He requests that you lend your cordial presence this evening at his table in the main dining hall. An attendant will collect you from your chambers promptly at 7 o'clock. The crystal will furnish you with all you need to prepare for this occasion.

_With humble gratitude,_

_Jareth, Rex_

It was signed with a flourish that seemed to smirk at her. Sarah assumed the "_Rex_" had been added for her benefit alone. It was a rather nice touch, she had to admit.

"Well, isn't that mysterious," Sarah said dryly. She picked up the crystal again, still holding the letter. There weren't any instructions telling her what to do with it, so she gripped it tightly, hoping that would set it off. She wasn't disappointed, but she was quite astonished.

The crystal exploded in bright, silver glitter. When it cleared, Sarah wore an extremely disgruntled expression. However, it soon changed into one of wonder when she looked down at what she was holding. It was no longer a crystal; it was a dress, specifically the most gorgeous dress Sarah had ever seen.

It was dark blue. The floor-length skirt was built up with lacy crinoline. The sculpted bodice twisted up from the left side of her waist, and dipped a little into her bosom, but still saved her modesty. There were little diamonds sprinkled about in the material, giving it the effect of a dark night sky. This was only deepened when she touched the fabric. It seemed to shimmer and cloud as it reflected the light. It was strapless, and she knew that when she wore it, it would show her milky arms to the best advantage. On the floor, she found matching shoes and, inside one of the shoes, were diamond hairpins in the shapes of sparkling stars. The shoe's mate had a pair of diamond chandelier earrings an inch long. At the ends of each chain of tiny jewels was a star to match the hairpins.

"Hmm, it doesn't look like I'm in trouble," Sarah said wryly, looking down at the finery. "And if I am, at least I'll go out in style."

"Sarah, this is a great honor," Ardith explained, sounding a little strangled. "He doesn't give such gifts to just anyone. Jareth rarely does anything like this for _me_, let alone someone he fights with most of the time. You most definitely are _not_ in trouble. However, I do think he's up to something."

"I suppose I won't know until I go," Sarah sighed. "That is, if I decide to go."

"Sarah, this is not the kind of summons you ignore," Ardith argued.

"I appreciate the dress and jewelry, but I think he could have gone about this without bribing me," Sarah rationalized. "Still, I guess I shall…how did he phrase it," she read through the note again quickly. "Ah, yes… 'lend my cordial presence.' Will you help me get ready, Ardith?"

"Of course," Ardith agreed, relieved to hear Sarah talk sensibly.

"I don't have a necklace that would match these lovely earrings and hairpins, so I suppose I'll have to conjure one," Sarah remarked, studying the jewelry.

"No," Ardith gasped. "You shouldn't do that."

"Why ever not?"

"If he didn't give you one, it would be impolite to make one of your own, or to use something you already have," Ardith told her. "It would say to him that you thought his gift hadn't been enough. Don't add a single piece to the outfit."

"After a hundred year here, I still don't know every strange rule of etiquette," Sarah exclaimed, throwing up her hands.

"I was full grown before you were born, and I don't know everything there is to know about manners of the court," Ardith assured her.

"Neither do I," added Malin, who wanted to call his presence to their attention. He hadn't had anything to say up until now, and he was glad to finally offer something to the conversation. Ardith seemed to pick up on the hint, and quickly kissed his cheek. "I think I should go now. I don't want to get in the way," he said, standing and heading for the door.

Once he was gone, Sarah and Ardith went to work. They only had four hours until the appointed time, and Ardith wanted Sarah to look her best. Although she hadn't mentioned it to Sarah, Ardith thought she knew what Jareth was up to, and she fervently hoped he would succeed. It was about time that he married, and who could be a better match for him?

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

Jareth was incredibly impatient as seven o'clock approached. He was never exactly patient, but tonight was worse than ever. He couldn't stand waiting for Sarah. He had planned her dress perfectly. He could well imagine what she would look in it. He knew she would look glorious in it, but he wanted to see her, in the flesh.

He glanced up at the clock hanging on the wall. He had five minutes to go. Jareth looked around him at the dining hall. The walls were made of rosewood, and the plaster moldings were gilded. The room was massive, and the oaken furniture reflected its stately masculinity. There were five, long tables. Above each hung a huge, crystal chandelier, gleaming with lighted candles. There were torches in brackets all along the walls. There was an air of elegance and power about the place that was almost tangible.

Jareth was seated at the head of the middle table. He was posed uncomfortably in a falsely nonchalant position. He wasn't sure how long he could look relaxed without getting stiff. Still, when he heard the tell-tale sound of high-heels clicking down the stone corridor outside, he nearly breathed a sigh of relief. However, he didn't because that would have ruined the effect he had been trying to achieve by sitting like that for five minutes in the first place.

Jareth's eyes were trained on the doorway when the knob finally turned. He was breathless. Time slowed, and he felt like he was in one of those disgustingly sappy movies the humans were so fond of. It was rather disconcerting.

And there she was, wearing the dress he had designed for her, and the jewelry he had fashioned. She was far more beautiful than he had imagined; that much was true. He had intended to turn her into a Diana, a goddess of the moon, surrounded by darkness, mist and stars. Her pale flesh glowed and reflected the light of the torches. Her expression was also reminiscent of the moon: cold and fixed. She was giving nothing away.

Jareth watched her come slowly towards him. He relished the sight. _She_ was coming to _him_.

He stood up when Sarah reached the place set beside him. She curtsied and he bowed. He pulled her chair out, and pushed it in when she sat down. He didn't speak until he reclaimed his seat.

"I am gratified that you came, Sarah," Jareth said quietly, pouring wine into her goblet. "I had hoped that you would."

"You shouldn't have doubted me, Jareth," Sarah replied in a similar tone. "I would hate to disappoint you."

_And so it begins_, Jareth thought to himself with a thrill of pleasure, _our battle of wits_.

"I wish to thank you for your support of my sister," he said aloud. "There are few in the Underground who would lend their good names to such affairs as this."

"Then there are few who understand the value of friendship," she answered, taking a small sip of wine.

"We live long lives, and, at times, we feel immortal. As if we have nothing in the world to lose, and nothing to gain," he told her, watching every nuance of her expression. Her eyes widened a bit, and he was sure she understood what he'd meant.

"Humans may live shorter lives," Sarah confided, looking into his eyes, "but they occasionally make the same mistake. In some ways, this is far more tragic than the mistakes made by the people of the Underground. Humans have less time to make up for it."

Somehow, everything was said in that short exchange. Apology and forgiveness had been bestowed in those few words. Jareth had expected a witty retort, followed by thrusts and parries on both sides. Instead, this was the extent of the round-about apology he had planned. He found himself strangely pleased by this turn of events, even if he had been robbed of his skirmish.

After a pause, in which their food was served by the dwarf who had brought Sarah there, they continued with an amusing evening. After that initial interview, they were able to have their banter over dinner. They laughed, talked, smiled, and occasionally wondered at the back of their minds what they were doing.

Jareth had become aware that he had driven the last nail into the coffin containing his sanity, and Sarah couldn't think of why she felt so comfortable alone with her oldest rival. They were calmly playing with fire while smiling at their own recklessness. It was intoxicating to know what they were doing and not care at all.

Once they had finished their dessert (peach ice-cream), Jareth stood up and offered Sarah his arm. She daintily took it, and he led her out onto the balcony. It was a clear, perfect night. He had seen to that. The moon was full and bright, without a single cloud obscuring it. It was nearly as radiant as the day; the only difference was a purer quality of the light.

Jareth turned to her, and conjured a crystal, which he held in his hand as he had done so many years ago. "I've brought you a gift," he told her.

"What is it," Sarah asked, playing along, grinning in spite of herself.

"It's a crystal," he explained, looking at it, seriously. "Nothing more. But," he added, rolling it about on his arm and dexterous fingers, "if you turn it this way, and look into it, it will show you your dreams. Do you want it?"

"You know, Jareth," Sarah said, "I always wondered if I'd have to turn it that way. If so, it's a good thing I didn't take it. It would have taken me decades to figure out how to do that."

This caused one of Jareth's rare, genuine laughs. "No, it'll work without it." He held it out to her again. "Take it. It won't bite."

"Jareth." That one word was all she needed to say to bring him into the present.

"This one won't actually show you your dreams," Jareth sighed dramatically. "But it is a gift."

Sarah was skeptical, but she reached out for it, anyway. She was playing a game with him, a dangerous game, to be sure, but one she was enjoying immensely. She felt the way she had when she had first begun appearing at court. The encounter was full of intrigue and mystery. Their fingers barely brushed against each other as he transferred the crystal to her. It sent an electric shock through her system, and Sarah briefly wondered if he had meant for that to happen, or if it had merely been a coincidence.

Sarah hesitated, glancing back up at him. He looked amused, and that didn't assure Sarah at all. Usually, it was a bad sign when Jareth was amused. Still, she closed her eyes and squeezed the little ball. When she opened her eyes again, Sarah discovered that the crystal had turned into a necklace that matched the rest of the jewelry she was wearing.

"Do you like it," Jareth inquired politely, as if it her answer meant little to him; actually, his heart was racing with anticipation.

"It's beautiful, Jareth," Sarah answered, sincerely. Jareth took the necklace from her and fastened it around her neck. "Jareth, what is this about?"

"I have a proposition for you," he replied delicately. She didn't say anything, so he continued, sitting on the balcony's ledge, and taking her hand. "I want to marry you, Sarah. It could be very profitable for both of us," he explained persuasively. "You would improve your wealth, your power, your status. There are no other unmarried kings or princes left in the Underground. I am the most worthy suitor you will ever have. You couldn't ask for a better match, and neither could I. Marry me."

Sarah looked strange, almost as if she had just been betrayed by her best friend. She pulled her hands from his grasp, and whispered, "I can't do that, Jareth. Not for those reasons." Before Jareth could bat an eye, she was gone, hurrying away from him.

For a moment, Jareth remained as he was, too shocked to move. He had told himself a hundred times not to expect her to accept him quickly, but it still pained him to hear her refuse. According to courtly love, it was only to be expected, and he would have no choice but to pursue. However, he suspected that Sarah wasn't thinking along those lines. Still, he had spent the last century pining for her. He wasn't about to give up yet. Nothing short of marriage or death would stop him, and if she happened to marry someone else, he doubted that even this would ruin his determination.

**A/N: _Rex_ is Latin for "king". Traditionally, English kings usually sign things with _Rex_ after their names. The queens (provided that they inherited the throne) use _Regina_, which is Latin for "queen". Sometimes they just use "R." I don't know of any other monarchs doing this, but I suppose they might. **


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: So…long…since…update. So…much…to…do. **

**A/N: On the bright side, I have accepted my first choice for college; I'm getting a summer job (yay money!), and I will graduate high school in a month. Life is good right now, so I thought I'd share the love.**

Chapter Sixteen: Right Words

Once Sarah had cleared the dining-room doors, she paused, leaning against the stone wall of the corridor. It had been going so well before Jareth's ill-fated proposal, almost as if they had been getting along. He had been charming, the dinner had been well prepared, and there had only been one rather awkward silence in the two hours she had spent in his company. All in all, it had been a reasonably enjoyable evening.

But, as per his usual, Jareth had ruined it all with a tasteless attempt at her hand in marriage. This brought the tally up to two times, if one assumed that his 'fear me, love me, do as I say' pitch had been intended as a proposal. Just as then, it hadn't exactly been a proposal, per se. More of a bid for power, really.

Of course, truth be told, she was really quite flattered. The fact that he had proposed had not upset her. No, it was his _justification_ of said proposal that had her stomach burning with shame, rage and disappointment.

_Such a pity_, she thought with a grim smile.

The shame originated from the brief moment when she had thought that he was sincere in his affections. She really should have known better than that, but she liked to give people the benefit of a doubt, and, although sometimes she wasn't sure that 'person' was an entirely accurate way to describe Jareth, it was good enough.

_Heartless carbon-based life form might fit him better_," she thought bitterly. But that wasn't exactly the point. She decided to let her trailing mind refocus on the issue at hand.

When he had timidly reached for her hand, her heart had fluttered, if only slightly. At his first words, _"I want to marry you, Sarah,"_ her knees had weakened. She hadn't been ready to capitulate, but she wouldn't have denied him the privilege of courting her, even if her motivation was actually boredom. It might have been amusing. Unfortunately, she would never know because everything had fallen apart, and her veins had filled with ice water.

_"It could be very profitable for both of us."_

Here comes the rage.

_How dare he_, she fumed, conjuring a crystal, hoping to get away as fast as possible, and feeling too agitated to transport without the added focus of a crystal. After another moment of consideration, she let it dissipate into thin air. Crystals reminded her of _him_. Besides, she needed some time to cool off, so she decided to walk to her chambers. No doubt Ardith would be there waiting for her, eager to hear what had happened between her and the king.

Sarah couldn't believe Jareth had actually had the nerve to propose a _political_ marriage. It would normally be considered appropriate, given her new status, but that wasn't the issue. He should have known full well that this kind of approach was completely wrong. He should have realized that she wasn't the type to respond to some sort of loveless business pitch. She would rather die than accept that for herself. This was something she had firmly told Nabila at the outset of her training. She would not be a trophy wife, or a pawn. She would practically live forever, or at least as close to it as any human could get, and forever was very long, indeed.

As for the disappointment, well, that was the cruelest of all. She was willing to admit, if only to herself, that at fifteen, she'd had a small, _infinitesimal_ crush on the Goblin King. It was insignificant, but it was there, and it hadn't been entirely forgotten. As can be imagined, it had grown a bit as a result of spending the last three weeks in his admittedly intriguing presence. She often berated herself for this crush because it's not as if Jareth was the warmest of men. In fact, he was decidedly distant and cold. But there were occasions when he was worth consideration. At times, his enigmatic ways were endearing, if a little disconcerting. Naturally, when he displayed so little care for her feelings, it was a bit of a blow, and not just to her pride.

Sarah reached her room without remembering exactly how she had gotten there. She had been far too preoccupied to really pay attention to what her feet had been doing. As she had expected, Ardith was there, happily reading an Elvish romance novel. She quickly marked her page, and waited for Sarah to begin. Sarah, however, wasn't really in the mood, so she didn't say anything. She wearily sat down across from her friend, and tried to avoid the expectant bright blue eyes turned towards her.

"Well, go on," Ardith prompted impatiently. "Don't leave me in suspense. What did he want?"

"We had a lovely dinner," Sarah began tonelessly. "Jareth was surprisingly polite and pleasant. We didn't argue. Well, not really, anyway. For the most part, everything went well. He even apologized, in a manner of speaking."

"About what," Ardith asked, mystified that her proud brother would do something like that, and a little worried about how disconnected Sarah's speech was. Normally, the human was the most eloquent and witty person she knew. It was completely against her character to talk like this. It was turning out to be quite the remarkable evening, and perhaps not in a good way.

Sarah wasn't really sure what to tell her. Apparently, he had intended to make amends over his objection to her coronation. No matter his intention, his apology had obviously covered more than that. He had, in a way, apologized for the way he had treated her from their very first meeting.

"How rude he's been lately," Sarah told her with a slight pause. _Better to keep some things private._

"What happened after that?" She seemed so eager, Sarah hated to go on. Ardith had always hinted that Sarah and her brother would be a good match, even before Sarah had found out who that brother was. Sarah had always ignored the ladylike hints, of course, but she was very aware of them.

"He took me out onto the balcony," Sarah answered, absent-mindedly moving out onto her own balcony, apparently reliving the moment. Ardith followed, her brow lined with concern. She was now positive that something was wrong.

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

Jareth was already sitting on the ledge of his balcony, hidden from their view, his back to the stony frame. He was facing away from Sarah's lower balcony. He knew his sister enough to know she would be curious to hear about Sarah's evening with him. He thought this would be the best way to glean some much-needed information.

"What did he do then," he heard his sister ask. She sounded worried, and she had good reason to, Jareth had to confess. She probably wouldn't like what she heard, although he couldn't begin to guess who she would be most displeased with, him or Sarah.

"He gave me this necklace," Sarah answered evasively. He turned around to see them, carefully situating himself in the shadows so they wouldn't notice him. Sarah's arms were folded and resting on the ledge, forcing her to bend over a little at the waist. Ardith was next to her, leaning against the ledge, but standing up.

"Sarah, this isn't about the necklace, is it," Ardith asked softly.

"Ardith, you and I both know what these kinds of gifts indicate," Sarah said. "An extravagant dress, opulent jewelry, dinner-for-two, all culminating in a tête-à-tête in the starlight. I shouldn't have accepted any of this," she sighed. "I just thought it would please him if I joined him tonight as a sort of peace offering, while wearing his gifts. Show him that I appreciate his consideration, and all that. Now I regret it. I'm afraid he feels entitled to something besides mere friendship."

"Sarah, what happened," Ardith interrupted. "You've been acting strangely since you came back, and you keep making all of these cryptic comments. What did he do?"

_Well, that's a nice vote of confidence_, Jareth bristled, sarcastically. _Of course, I did something to upset her. I'm always in the wrong._

Sarah stood up, and turned towards Ardith. "He asked me to marry him."

"And what did you say?"

"What could I say," Sarah rejoined. "I turned him down."

"But why? Just because he gave you a few gifts and asked you dinner," Ardith reasoned incredulously. Jareth was inclined to agree with his sister's objection. It didn't quite make sense. After all, he had proven the purity of his intentions by his proposal.

"No," Sarah said wearily. "He told me how _profitable_ our union would be," she said sardonically.

_Honestly, the way she says it, you would think I'd said something insensitive. _

"After all," she continued with the same tone, "it would improve my wealth, my power and my status. And he _is_ the _most_ _worthy_ suitor I could ask for, being a king. I mean, there aren't even any single princes left; he said so himself. He was wrong, though. There's one unmarried prince in the underground: the fourth son of King Platon of the satyrs. The only problems with that union are his obvious physical incompatibility and age," she went on matter-of-factly. "It wouldn't really be appropriate for me to marry a five hundred year-old boy. Ironically, I'm too old to marry someone four hundred year older than me."

"Oh, Sarah," Ardith sighed, putting an arm around Sarah's shoulders. "It isn't as bad as all that. After all, what Jareth said is perfectly true. Status is what all of your suitors will be after. It isn't very flattering, but that's the way it is. Love isn't really a factor in royal weddings here, anymore than it used to be in your world. And you could do a lot worse than Jareth. And not much better, really."

_At least I can always count on my dear sister to make me look good_, Jareth thought sullenly._ She makes me sound like quite the catch._

"I can't live like that," Sarah argued, looking out at the stars. "I wasn't made to live this long, and I'll live for millennia more. I refuse to marry on those grounds, and your mother knows it. She married for love, and she told me I could do the same if I wished."

"But do you know what the men are like here," Ardith maintained. "It isn't likely that you'll find love in the Underground. We're not worth much to them, just what we can give them. At least that's the way it is with the nobility, and I don't know if Mother's generosity will carry over to commoners. I was lucky when I found Malin, but that doesn't mean you'll be. And maybe you could learn to love Jareth. You got off on the wrong foot, but you have a long time to make up for it. He's a good man, Sarah, he really is. He may seem cruel and hard-hearted, but that's just for show."

"I know," Sarah conceded, which surprised Jareth. He'd thought he had her fooled. "I learned from the same teacher as him, after all," she continued.

Which was true, he had to admit. She had certainly learned the game well.

"But that doesn't mean I'm ready to gamble my future on him," Sarah said sternly. "I don't know what he's like behind the marble façade. He's like a gothic cathedral," Sarah mused. "He lets you know that he stands, but he doesn't want you to know how until you study him and those like him. He's grand and imposing, and one is tempted to pay more attention to the ornamentation than the edifice underneath. It's easy to miss the most important parts of his support."

"I know how he stands," his sister retorted, patting Sarah on the shoulder. "He has buttresses just like any cathedral, and those buttresses are the people he loves."

"Speaking of that," Sarah asked, "why didn't you tell me he was your brother? It might have been some valuable information."

"We didn't think you would trust us," Ardith explained hesitantly.

"And I'm supposed to trust you now," Sarah joked.

"You know us now," Ardith defended herself. "You've learned that we're trustworthy…haven't you?"

"Of course," Sarah said with a laugh. There was a pause, and Jareth instinctively leaned a little nearer to them, sensing that their next words would be important for him to hear. "You didn't tell Jareth that I was here." It wasn't a question. "One night he told me he thought I was dead. Why did you let him think that?"

Jareth suddenly felt very tense. This wasn't territory he wanted them to cover. There were things he didn't want Sarah to know.

"Well, _I_ wanted to tell him," Ardith admitted, "but Mother wouldn't have it. At first, all she would say was that she didn't want the secret to get out that you were alive. She didn't want anyone to take advantage of you in any way. I told her over and over again that Jareth would be discreet, but she refused. I couldn't tell him without Mother's permission because she's still my sovereign, and your identity was a state secret. Eventually, she confessed that she wanted you to marry him. She somehow got it into her head that if Jareth thought you were dead, he would begin to think tenderly of you. She believed that once he realized you were alive, he would attempt to woo you."

"That's just ridiculous," Sarah exclaimed. "How did she come up with that?"

Normally, Jareth would say something similar if he had been presented with this kind of logic. However, he was rather impressed with his Mother. Her plan, no matter how convoluted, was working. He sincerely wanted to woo Sarah.

"Jareth was actually rather aggrieved by your death," Ardith continued. "He was very unhappy to discover that the only person he considered his equal had died."

"His equal," Sarah repeated, disbelievingly. She seemed a little distressed.

_Interesting reaction._

"Sarah, you beat him at his own game," Ardith reasoned. "You won the respect and love of his people. You also have a fire in you that he has never come across before or since. You are more than worthy of him, and he would be the first to admit it."

Sarah turned away from Ardith, as if she needed time to think. Her brow was deeply furrowed, as if she were very confused. She looked like her knowledge of the world had been turned upside down. That was quite promising, from Jareth's point of view.

"Once, long ago, he told me that I was no match for him," Sarah stated listlessly, lost in yesteryear. "I didn't believe it. A good part of my determination to get Toby back came from his challenge. I wasn't about to let him go on thinking he was better than me."

"He doesn't think that now," Ardith assured her gently. "He thinks very highly of you. He just has odd ways of showing it."

"Perhaps," Sarah answered tersely, coming back to the present, and swinging around to face her friend. "Either way, he'll have to do better than that if he wants a chance with me." She straightened her shoulders, and glided back into her chambers.

Ardith's eyes flickered up to Jareth's perch. He then heard a voice inside his head say clearly, _"Did you get that?"_ He nodded his head once in answer, and Ardith followed Sarah.

_Unfortunately, I don't have any idea of what to do now. _


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: Greetings, my faithful readers! It is I, Songstressgirl07, and I am here to amuse you with my wonderful wit and plot lines. I humbly, oh so humbly, submit to you, a masterpiece of a chapter, one that has haunted my soul for long, tortuous hours. Be joyous, my friends. For the time to celebrate is at hand.**

Chapter Seventeen: I Ask for So Little

Jareth was truly at a loss. Sarah had, unwittingly, offered up a challenge, one that he was eager to overcome. The only problem was this: he didn't quite know how…yet. Love wasn't really something with which he had much experience. His sister had been correct when she had asserted that love was uncommon among the nobility. Or rather, _open_ love was uncommon. Not unlike the tradition of human courtly love in the Middle Ages, the nobles of the Underground did not generally marry those whom they loved. Nobles married for convenience, and then had lovers.

Some, particularly the few humans who wandered into the Underground, found this arrangement strange, but it made perfect sense to everyone raised in the courts of the Underground. The true goal in life was the pursuit of wealth and glory, not happiness. As for the cuckolded husbands and cheated wives…well, they didn't really mind. After all, they could have lovers of their own, and usually did. The only rule was that no one was supposed to know about these affairs.

It was an odd twist on morals. As long as one was discreet, or at least appeared to be correctly inconspicuous, nothing adverse could be said. Husbands were only interested in _seeming_ to be their wives' only lovers, and the wives were only interested in _seeming_ to please their husbands more than any other woman. It would have compromised the family honor and pride if infidelity was exposed.

This was the environment Jareth had always known. He could hardly count his parents as an influence in his knowledge of love. His father had died in battle many, many years ago before he had come of age, and he hadn't seen his parents together often while Jarlath was still alive. Jareth had spent most of his early years in a foreign court, acting as honor-hostage to the will-o'-the-wisps, having been traded for Lady Briona's eldest son. Prince Quinlan had been meant to ensure that the will-o'-the-wisps would hold to their treaty of alliance, and he, Jareth, had been sent as insurance that the prince was secure. This necessitated long absences from King Jarlath and Queen Nabila.

His parents' love was widely known, and it had caused a great deal of scandal at the time, but he hadn't had much chance to witness their affection. And obviously, there hadn't been much occasion to romance anyone at the court of Lady Briona, or at his own, for that matter. It is highly difficult to have any sort of amorous relationship with a floating ball of light, or a rather disgusting member of a different species. Truth be told, Jareth didn't really know what it meant to love a woman.

In the end, there was no previous knowledge of love for Jareth to utilize in regard to his situation. He only knew what his mother had taught him about acquiring a suitable mate, and that method of courtship didn't seem to apply in this case. In short, he had no information that could direct his next course of action. It appeared as if he knew only one person could tell him what was expected of him: Ardith. It was mortifying, but he would be forced to seek her counsel. He would get advice on relationships from his little sister.

_Just kill me now._

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

Jareth summoned his sister to his throne room. He struck a careless pose on his throne, and waited for her entrance. She probably wouldn't be very happy about this. He knew for a fact that she had been walking in the gardens with her beau before he had called for her. Somehow, he couldn't feel guilty about separating them.

She finally walked in, after taking much more time than she needed, looking rather harassed, and glared at him.

"What do you want, brother dear," Ardith demanded through gritted teeth.

Jareth sat there for a moment, considering what to say next. He wanted to save face, but it was unlikely that he would. He just wanted to get this conversation out of the way. However, he couldn't _imagine_ what he had done to earn such a gruff greeting, so he asked sarcastically, "Why are you angry with me, sister dear? I don't recall doing anything wrong."

"Well, you have," Ardith declared. "Sarah is still upset by your proposal, and I don't really blame her. You should have used a little more tact, or brought this up a little less suddenly."

"I don't see how I could have acted differently," Jareth argued resentfully, destroying his casual pretense. "I decided I wanted to marry her, so I took the correct approach. How can she blame me?"

"Jareth, she is _human_, not an elf, no matter what her ears look like," she reasoned. "The correct approach for us is not the correct approach for her. She wants to be wooed, romanced—."

"I did that," he cut her off. He stood up and clenched his fists, obviously frustrated with the mysteries of women. "We had a romantic dinner. I gave her a beautiful gown made with her in mind. I gave her jewels…So why did she refuse me?"

"Jareth," Ardith sighed, "you should know exactly why she refused you. She made it amply clear last night."

"I still don't understand," Jareth complained petulantly. "I have humbled myself before her _twice_, which is something I don't do for anyone. I made a proper proposal. I gave her gifts, as tradition dictates. She doesn't have any parents whose permission I need ask, and she is perfectly free to marry without your mother's consent, not that she would pay any attention to that, anyway. What else is there for me to do?"

"You haven't done the most important thing," Ardith answered, shaking her head with exasperation and a little amusement.

"Which is," Jareth prompted.

"If you don't know what it is already, you don't deserve to be told," Ardith scolded. "Sarah has all but shouted it into your ear."

"Perhaps she should try that," Jareth retorted angrily. "Then I might have some idea of her expectations."

"You wouldn't understand, Jareth," his sister said, despairingly.

"Then what am I supposed to do," Jareth asked. "Let her go?"

"You may have to," Ardith murmured, putting a comforting hand on his arm. "You won't win her if you don't figure it out for yourself."

"I don't know much about the matters of the heart, particularly a woman's heart," Jareth growled. "Am I to be held accountable for my ignorance?"

"I'm afraid so," she told him. "If you don't understand what she wants now, you won't be able to make her happy in the future. And if you can't make _her_ happy, she'll find ways to make _you_ very _un_happy."

"I don't know how to make her happy," Jareth remarked sullenly, sitting down again.

"Perhaps you should ask her how to do that," she advised.

"More easily said than done," Jareth muttered.

"Which is exactly why you need to make the effort," she rejoined.

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

Sarah was sitting on the ledge of her balcony, gazing out at the Labyrinth. There was such a peaceful, pensive expression on her face. Jareth couldn't remember a time when she had looked more beautiful. And there were so many memories to choose from. Her defiance of him, her frustration when she couldn't find openings, her warmth toward her friends, her innocent astonishment in his ballroom, her pride when she graduated from college, her crushed despair when the boy down the street didn't return her affections, her tears when she played Roxanne in the senior production of _Cyrano de Bergerac_…

What would he do without her? He had kept watch for so long, waiting for the time when he could come to her again. He'd had so many plans in his mind for them, and then she had died, and his heart had broken.

And then she was reborn, more powerful and enchanting than ever. She was alive, and thriving. He had a second chance. He couldn't let it pass him by without fighting for her.

This was something he could understand. He knew what it was to strive for a desire, to prove himself worthy. This was a test. He had passed tests before. He has also failed them, of course, but he would not fail this time. He could not fail.

In the bat of an eyelash, Jareth was in the shadows beneath Sarah's balcony. He moved furtively out into the moonlight, hoping that she wouldn't see him until the right time. He had to get her attention and keep it long enough to learn what she wanted of him. It would require a certain amount of style and finesse, and he had just the thing. He conjured a crystal and rolled it about in his deft hands as a picture formed inside the shining ball. He gently released it, and the crystal floated upwards in the direction of the moon. He stared at the night sky, waiting for the first sign of his magic.

Suddenly the moon changed, or seemed to change – to darken. Actually, the only difference was that something much brighter than the moon had blossomed on the surface, and the rest of the moon seemed dull in comparison. He turned his gaze towards Sarah. She, too, had seen this strange phenomenon. She watched breathlessly as the form rapidly sped downward, quickly gaining clarity. Within a moment, a large, luminous swan banked his wings, and glided to the ground next to his creator.

Sarah glanced down in wonder at the bird, and then her eyes fell on Jareth with a weight he wouldn't have thought possible. It was as if every single moment of his life could be found in that gaze, perhaps every moment in her life, too. She watched him, her head cocked a few degrees. He knew she was considering her next move carefully. She had always been very cautious. Well, since the Labyrinth, at least.

Then she was in front of him, her white dress glowing nearly as brightly as the swan beside him. Her gently curled hair was pulled back and flowed down to her waist. Her ears were prominent, and he marveled once more at the change in her represented by those tips. She was glorious as she stared him down. Even the swan looked impressed.

"Is this your way of asking me for a word," Sarah quipped, indicating the shimmering bird. "I must say, it's very flattering that you would go to so much trouble to apologize again."

"I haven't given you any reason to believe that this is an apology," Jareth shrugged.

"Then what else could you have to say to me," Sarah probed.

"I wanted to talk to you about the subject we last discussed," he answered lightly. "Perhaps you don't yet understand the ways of the Underground, Sarah. You certainly didn't behave as if you do."

"Why do you say that," she inquired. "I thought I behaved quite correctly, all things considered. I suppose it would have been more correct to do you some sort of bodily harm, but I was afraid that would be over-kill. I shall be sure to remedy that in the future."

"That probably wouldn't be wise," Jareth said wryly, shaking his index finger at her. "Actually, I was referring to the fact that you turned me down. That wasn't how things go, Sarah. You were supposed to _agree_ to marry me, not refuse."

"Really," Sarah asked with feigned bewilderment. "I had no idea that I was actually expected to encourage such shallow feelings."

"Sarah, everything I said was true," Jareth declared, crossing his arms over his chest. "I _am_ the best suitor you could hope for. You would have everything a woman here could want. Why don't you understand that?"

"I do understand, Jareth," Sarah asserted. "I've looked at this from the point-of-view of a princess. You _are_ the most suitable match the princess of Celestina could possibly make. However, I've also looked at this from the point-of-view of a human girl, and you _aren't_ the best match for Sarah Williams. Sarah said no, and gave the Princess no part in the discussion."

"Well, why didn't you take me," Jareth shouted, his hands curling into fists at his sides. They could both feel electricity in the air as his anger rose. Sarah was starting to feel rather irate, as well. She was in a far more difficult position than he was, after all. Or at least, she thought she was.

"Because you never offered anything worth taking," Sarah shouted back desperately, finally snapping. "What did you offer me, Jareth? 'Fear me, love me. Do as I say and I will be your slave.' You covered everything, except what really matters."

"What is that," he sneered.

"Think of what you didn't offer me," Sarah directed. "Think of what you left out."

"I offered you everything I had, including myself," Jareth exclaimed.

"I should hope that wasn't everything you had to offer," Sarah whispered, suddenly calm.

"What else is there," he asked, mirroring her swift change in mood.

"Your love," she said simply. "You commanded mine, but you never said a word about loving me in return. Did you think I would give up my brother for that, for a life as your toy? Do you think a hundred years later, I plan to give up my freedom for the same existence? I have my pride, Jareth, and I have a heart that can't survive that."

"I _was_ offering you love the whole time," Jareth argued, shaking his head. "I was going to give you your dreams."

"As long as I obeyed your every command with no will of my own," Sarah stated, sounding slightly defeated. "That isn't love, Jareth. That is possessiveness. I couldn't possibly love a man who wanted that for me."

"I would have been at your command, Sarah," Jareth pointed out. "Anything you asked for, I would have supplied."

"That isn't the same as love, Jareth," she explained. "Love isn't what you can give me, or how submissive I am. Love is completely different. I can't marry you until you understand that."

Before Jareth could say a word in his own defense, Sarah was gone. Above him, he could hear the glass doors leading onto her balcony close with a sharp snap. He could still see her melancholy eyes where they had been a moment previously, almost begging him to comprehend the incomprehensible. He didn't know whether he was furious or depressed. He knew he was supposed to feel furious, but somehow he couldn't work up the energy. He conjured a bench, and sat down, feeling far older than he was.

A branch on the ground snapped behind him. He felt a weight settle onto the bench next to him. He didn't have to hear her voice to guess it was him mother.

"She is, by her years, considered a mere child in our world, while you have seen millennia come and go. How does it feel to know that she is wiser than you?"

Jareth turned his head, and raised an expressive eyebrow, studying her green eyes. They were twinkling with a slightly amber tint. "What _is _love, Mother?"

"Why don't you ask her," Nabila returned.

"People, mostly of the female persuasion, keep advising me to do so," he countered, "but she doesn't seem inclined to elucidate her wishes."

A/N: Quinlan is Irish. It means "well-shaped", or "athletic". I thought that was funny, considering that he is a sphere of light. 

**A/N: I have finally graduated high school! I'm free! Free! Except for my job…at a bank…sorting through loan documents…with my mom. **


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Wow! A new chapter this soon. I was pretty inspired this week. I just hope it carries over for a while. I already have another delicious idea for a fanfic that I really hope to get to. But I still have some POTO phics to finish, and an idea for another one. I'm not sure I could do both stories at once, but I may try. Anywho! Time for the newest installment in the saga of Jareth and Sarah. Fun, fun, fun! **

Chapter Eighteen: Start With 'I Wish'

"Why, exactly, are you here, Mother," Jareth asked, standing up. She followed, and the bench disappeared. "Surely, you haven't ceased searching for cousin Statira just to counsel me about my love life."

"You haven't heard the news," Nabila asked with a puzzled expression.

"What news, Mother?" Jareth wasn't really paying attention. He was watching his swan pick at a lily nearby, while wondering what swans were supposed to eat. Now that the creature had served his purpose, he wasn't entirely sure what to do with it. He supposed he would just have to either keep it, or give it to Sarah as a gift. That sounded thoughtful and warm-hearted. She might be impressed by the gesture.

"The news about Celestina," his mother answered, grabbing his arm to get his attention. "The capital city, Yesenia, has been utterly destroyed."

"What happened?" Jareth was all ears now. This concerned Sarah, which concerned him.

"Statira attacked us," Nabila replied. "We never saw it coming. She's collected more help than I would ever have imagined. I can't believe that she managed to muster this kind of force through mere lust or an arguably good claim to Sarah's position. There is something behind this that I don't understand."

"We have to inform Sarah of this development," Jareth said worriedly. "She will not relish these tidings."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

The first thing Sarah did upon returning to her chambers was call for her confidant and best friend. Ardith was there in a moment, as she always was, bursting with curiosity and faith in her brother. She was soon disappointed. Her brother had, once again, failed her grand hopes for his future.

"What does he think he's doing," Ardith complained. "When will he learn?"

"He'll never learn," Sarah sighed. "He doesn't _want_ to learn. He wants to believe that he's always right, and I'm just being stubborn. He'll have to change before he learns, and he hasn't changed an iota in the last hundred years."

"But you're wrong, Sarah," Ardith argued. "He's changed a great deal. A hundred years ago, he thought he had nothing to lose, and little to gain. He wouldn't have bothered to ask you why you turned him down. He would have said, 'Your loss,' and never given you another look. But for some reason, he's trying to find out what's wrong and make it right. You knew him for a short time, but I've known him my whole life." She stood up and walked to Sarah's French doors. "Have you noticed all the improvements he's made to the Labyrinth and the city since you've been gone?"

"Yes, what about them," Sarah asked lackadaisically.

"After you _died_, Jareth didn't know what to do with himself," the elf explained. "He wanted a distraction, so he started renovating everything. He's done so much for his people in the last century, and it's all because he missed a little, human girl who beat him at his own game. He's changing for you, Sarah. The least you can do is give him another chance."

"Perhaps, you're right," Sarah admitted. "And if it weren't for him and his Labyrinth, I wouldn't have the patience to let him try again."

"You see, you bring out the best in each other," Ardith persisted.

"And the worst," Sarah declared.

This sentiment was punctuated with a sharp knock at her chamber door. Sarah rolled her eyes, and pointed at the door. She slowly beckoned it forward. The door swung open, displaying Jareth and Nabila, both looking rather worried. Sarah and Ardith rose in the presence of their queen. "To what do I owe the honor," Sarah inquired politely. She was clearly displeased with Jareth's appearance at her doors so quickly after their _discussion_.

"Sarah, sit down," Nabila recommended. "You, too, Ardith." The Queen chose an armchair, while Jareth remained standing. He found a stretch of clear wall to lean against while brooding. "Something…happened. Statira has…attacked Yesenia. Few of the buildings remain standing. The palace is in ruins…"

"And the people," Sarah prompted delicately. There were tears gathering in her eyes already.

"We managed to evacuate most of the inhabitants," she answered. "However, we couldn't save everyone."

"How many casualties," Sarah asked firmly.

"Three-thousand fifty-nine wounded, and two-hundred thirty-seven dead," Nabila whispered. Sarah flinched and her hand flew to her mouth. "She had a force one-hundred thousand strong. I don't know where they came from. I know that several wealthy men in the Underground have pledged financial support, so many of them must have been mercenaries, but I can't believe that she could gather so many for one raid. I don't know what is going on. General Edus can't figure it out, either. He is completely amazed. We never considered her much of a threat. She was more of a thorn in our side, just a trouble-maker. It would appear otherwise."

"I want to see Yesenia," Sarah declared, rising from the couch.

"Sarah, it's far too dangerous at present," Nabila said dismissively. "She could be attempting to draw you out."

"I don't care," Sarah replied. She moved in the direction of the balcony, not looking at Nabila. "If I'm going to be Celestina's queen, I should be willing to practice a little personal risk where the people are concerned."

"You can't do anything for them now," Nabila explained with agitation. "The injured are injured. The houses that have fallen have fallen. The dead are dead."

"I may not be much help to the victims, but I can show my support," Sarah said, turning around to face her. "I can show them that I care."

"Sarah…" She stopped when she saw the determined look in Sarah's eyes. No one could win an argument with her when she was like that. Stubborn wasn't the word for it. _Unbending_ was more correct. "All right, Sarah, all right."

"Mother," Jareth exclaimed, leaving his wall to tower over his mother. "You can't let her go back now. Statira might be waiting for her, ready to pounce. This could mean her death—."

"Then we'll have to take every precaution we can," Nabila cut him off. "Sarah's right about one thing. Her people will be very impressed with her courage. It should warm their hearts to see that she will walk through fire to prove her love. They will admire her. Besides, she needs to win their love. She is not one of them, not one of the royal family…and so young. They need to see that they can depend on her. If she hides here while they suffer, they will not trust her."

"If she dies, that won't matter," Jareth reasoned, quite hotly, in fact. "If she dies, she will never take the throne at all."

"I want to go, anyway," Sarah contended. "I want to help my people."

"You won't help anyone if you're dead," Jareth shouted, spinning around to stare her down.

And that's when she saw it. An emotion. There – in his eyes – was an emotion. The same emotion, in fact, that she had seen in his eyes so long ago in the ballroom after she had started walking away. All these years, she had wondered if that had even been real, or if she had imagined everything, including the pain in his eyes at that moment. But now, she knew this moment was real, completely real, and so was the pain. For a moment, she considered giving in, admitting that it was too dangerous for her to return to Celestina, just to make that pain go away. Then she came to her senses, and frowned at him.

"I'm going, Jareth," Sarah told him softly. "My people are more important than my life.

"Maybe to you," Jareth admitted, getting very close to her face. "But not to m—not to everyone."

"I'm going, and that's final," Sarah maintained, suddenly unnerved by his close proximity, and what he had been about to say, which would be put away in her mental closet until she could cope with it.

She could actually smell him, as hard as she tried not to. He had a unique scent, though decidedly masculine, and completely indescribable. Sarah could only assume that whatever he smelled like, it was something as otherworldly as he was. She rather liked it.

"Then I'm going, too," he replied, snapping her out of her unhealthy reflections.

"I don't need you to protect me," Sarah said through gritted teeth, unnerved by his display of gallantry, as well as her mutinous thoughts about him.

"That may be so," Jareth rejoined, "but I still intend to go with you…in case you need me."

"Well, since that's been decided," Nabila interrupted, "I'd better alert Edus to our impending arrival."

"No," Jareth cried. "Tell no one. No one can know that she is coming. If it gets to Statira…"

"You're probably right," Nabila confessed thoughtfully. "And it probably would get to her somehow."

"We go in secret tomorrow morning," Jareth announced. "When we get there," you can tell whomever you want. Just make sure everyone knows she's there. If we're going to risk her life, she had better get as much out of it as she can. Now, I think everyone should go to bed. We'll need to be well-rested tomorrow. Our lives may depend on it."

Sarah suddenly had an idea. She was rather amazed that she had the presence of mind to think of it. "Nabila," she said as the queen stood up. "Be sure to ask Malin to come with us. That should confirm the rumors that he's here courting me." She risked a glance at Jareth to see his reaction to this invitation. Sure enough, his eyes flashed, and he clenched his fists. His usually haughty, marble features twisted in a scowl at the thought of his sister's "defiler" being extended the honor of accompanying the monarch's retinue. He didn't seem to like that idea one bit.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Although Sarah agreed with Jareth that she needed her sleep, that blissful state of unconsciousness was proving elusive tonight. She had much to think on, not the least of which was her anxiety about Celestina. Of course, it really wouldn't do any good to worry, as the damage had already been done, but she still dreaded seeing the destruction with her own eyes. No doubt repairs were being made to the Yesenia, and she fervently hoped she would be allowed to participate.

Of course, Jareth was also occupying her mind, which had become a common predicament, as of late. She had never been able to (truthfully) deny a certain attraction to him. He was quite possibly everything she had ever wanted in a man. However, he was definitely lacking in his knowledge of the workings of her mind. She was quite sure that she could come to love Jareth, given the right type of persuasion. It wasn't as if she was really asking for so much. All she wanted was love and respect. Unfortunately, that didn't seem forthcoming.

But there was that pain in his eyes earlier.

She still wasn't ready to deal with that, but she knew she wouldn't be able to leave it alone. So she dragged the image out of her mental closet, and started examining it. There was no denying that he had let more than one clue slip during the evening.

First, he had insisted that he had always been offering her his love. Although he still hadn't gone out and stated it, this implied that he had always loved her. The current status of his feelings still remained to be seen.

Second, he had let her see him in a state of desperation for her safety. It wasn't as if she hadn't seen him angry before, but this time had been different. This wasn't anger, per se. It was more like the rage of an animal that was caught in a cage from which it could find no escape. He was frantic to protect her. Although her feminist mother would have bristled at the suggestion that a woman needed a man to protect her, Sarah was extremely flattered that he wanted to do so. It was actually sweet. And that was an odd word to use in relation to the Goblin King.

Third, he had obviously meant to say that she was more important to _him_ than the peace of mind of her adopted people. For a king, who, though he didn't let on, actually cared about his own subjects, this was quite selfish. Coming from Jareth, selfishness wasn't exactly a novelty. Nevertheless, he had seemed to think this was such a significant revelation that he had to quickly, though ineffectively, cover up his true thoughts with "everyone." That was far more telling than if he had simply followed through with the "me."

Fourth, he had sounded sincerely tender when he had affirmed that he would go "in case she needed him. That was far more romantic than anything else he had done up to that point. The best part was that he probably had no idea how much that simple statement made her melt. She couldn't believe how incredibly oblivious men could be, particularly one like him – a king who had lived longer than she could imagine, and with magic on his side, too. Perhaps his kind weren't so different from human men after all.

Sarah could find no peace. For every reason she could find to prove to herself that Jareth had more interest in her than that of a "suitable" mate, she could point out a piece of evidence that refuted her hopes. She had to get him off her mind…which led her to even more painful problems.

Sarah conjured a crystal. No matter how disturbed she was, she knew of one way to ensure the support she needed. A picture formed in her crystal and she began to speak.

**JJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ**

Despite all his wise words about being well-rested, Jareth hadn't slept more than three hours, and only then because he had finally given in to the temptation of a magical antidote. The last evening was running through his head in a continuous loop that threatened his sanity. Sarah arguing that he had never shown her love, Sarah's devastated face when she heard the news, the way she stayed calm despite her obvious shock, and finally her insistence that _Malin_ go with them.

She had persisted in her claims that his presence was unnecessary, but apparently _Malin's_ presence was indispensable. It burned him. It made bile rise in his throat to think of her favor being bestowed upon another man. And worse, it was his sister's lover!

If he tried to turn his mind from these paths, he would find only one other subject: Sarah's safety. No matter what she did or said, he would die if she were hurt. He grew restless when he thought of her affection for Malin, but he would sit down hopelessly with his head in his hands when he thought of her lying dead before his eyes. He feared very little, but he feared this.

The next morning, they assembled in his throne room. He was the first there, dressed as though ready for war. He had forsaken his usual attire for a loose cotton shirt, looses trousers, and a breastplate. His arms and legs were also protected by pieces of armor, and he had a sword hanging at his side. His boots were tipped with metal, and his ankles were guarded, as well. His gloves were of dull black leather.

His mother was the second figure to emerge. She was dressed magnificently in black velvet trimmed in purple. She wore a simple circlet of moonstones, and her long, grey hair was nearly gleaming in the weak light of morning. She was fierce when it came to her people, and she was determined to embody the glory of Celestina to remind her people of who they were. It was in moments like these that he was proud to be her son. He nodded to her, but said nothing. She looked him over, and nodded also, content that her son was a warrior, as his father was before him.

Ardith came next. She was dressed modestly in grey, the mourning color of the higher nobility. She nervously smoothed out the pleats in her skirt, and fidgeted with the white lace at her sleeves. The three shared glances and they all stood a little straighter. They were a proud family, and they felt the sting their House had suffered.

Unfortunately, Malin was the next to arrive. He was dressed in grey, as Ardith was. His breeches and vest were plainly cut, as befitted the occasion. Jareth glared at him as he strode toward Ardith and gave her a quick hug as comfort.

They finally heard light footsteps approaching from the direction of Sarah's room. They all turned toward the sound. She appeared in a doorway, looking pale and drawn in a black dress trimmed in white lace. She wore a circlet of silver and pearls that showed well against her dark hair. She wore black lace gloves, and a white cape. At first, no one noticed that she was not alone. But then they became aware of a bowing and scraping fox clad in chain mail, and a large, reddish yeti, whose head was cocked to one side, as if he was wondering why everyone was staring in their direction.

"Sarah," Jareth began with exasperation.

"They are my oldest friends," Sarah interrupted. "I would have them with me. Besides, Celestina is their home, too."

"My Lady speaks aright," Sir Didymus chimed in. "We cut our ties to this kingdom, and have bound our lots up with the beauteous country of Celestina. She is our foster mother, and we wish to protect her from the wrongs of others."

"People hurt," Ludo said by way of agreement. "Ludo help," he added.

Sarah flashed him a grateful smile, and turned back to the rest of the party. Jareth threw up his hands, and said nothing further about the matter. _Let her have her friends_, he thought. _They can't do much harm._

"I shall go on ahead with Malin, Ardith, Didymus and Ludo," Nabila broke in. "We will alert everyone to your arrival. Jareth, you seem to have appointed yourself royal bodyguard. You can come with Sarah. I'll give you a signal. Sarah, prepare yourself," she warned. "You will be shocked by what you see." With that, the five disappeared, and Jareth was alone with Sarah.

"Jareth," she ventured hesitantly. "I want to thank you for coming with us. I behaved ungratefully last night, but it means a great deal to me to know that you will be there."

His heart started beating furiously, and his palms began to sweat, making his gloves feel uncomfortable.

"It is an honor to accompany you," he told her quietly. "I will defend you, if the need arises, and I will happily bleed for you." _He knew_ that _she knew_ this was merely the formal speech a warrior was supposed to give when offering to protect someone, but he sincerely hoped that she heard more than the words. The look on her face told him plainly that she did…and that it moved her.

"I accept your gracious offer, and pray that such an evil does not come to pass." This was the proper response. However, she reached out for his hand, and squeezed it lightly before letting her own fall to her side. Jareth allowed his own hand to trail along her cheek. She glanced up at him through her eyelashes, the picture of a demure, young lady. He lingered for a moment before brining his hand down to rest on the hilt of his sword.

A bell sounded, and they vanished into thin air.

**Yesenia: Arabic for "flower".**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen: Falling Down

The first thing Sarah was aware of was tension. High tension. With her powers had come great sensitivity to the emotions around her. This was due to the fact that magic often reacted to emotions when there wasn't proper control. Many before her had experienced this phenomenon, as Nabila had been quick to relate when she first realized what Sarah was picking up. She believed that it was because Sarah felt such a close connection to the magical world she had always wanted. It was more her home than the Above had ever been.

After some time, Sarah had gotten used to this reaction and was adept at blocking other people out, but it was difficult when there were so many people experiencing similar feelings. At present, everyone within a highly populated fifty-mile radius was full of despair and anxiety. The result was an intense headache.

Sarah was suddenly hit by a sudden wave of nausea. She swayed slightly, and was steadied by a hand on her arm above her elbow. She opened her eyes, having just realized that she had closed them before arriving. The hand, she noticed with some embarrassment, was attached to Jareth's arm which was attached to Jareth's shoulder, which was attached...she shook herself mentally. It wouldn't do to let he mind wander around him. She had to stay on her guard, which didn't include variations of children's educational songs.

"Thank you," she muttered, turning her gaze to take in her location. They were standing in a dimly lit sitting room. Nabila, Ardith and Malin were all seated in armchairs. Ludo and Didymus had stationed themselves against a wall to her left where they wouldn't be in anyone's way. Sarah pulled herself away from Jareth and took a seat next to Ardith. She leaned back against her chair for a moment, breathing deeply. Jareth followed her to her chair, and hovered behind it protectively. Apparently, he took his pledge of defense very seriously.

"I'm sorry, dear," Nabila apologized sympathetically. "I didn't think you would be affected so much."

"Neither did I," Sarah said weakly. She wished she could have sounded less pitiful, but she just didn't have the strength to foster her pride. Sometimes even _she_ couldn't will herself to be indestructible.

"I suppose it must be a result of your coronation," Nabila hypothesized. "You bound yourself to the elves, and now you suffer with them. You have a strong connection to them that you didn't have before. You are their hope for the future. It's only natural, when you think about it, that you should feel their present pain more than the rest of us."

"I'm truly honored," Sarah whispered sardonically. The sickness, for Sarah couldn't think of any better way to describe it, was starting to abate somewhat. She believed it would remain with her for some time, at least as long as she stayed in, or near, Yesenia. "Does anyone know we're here yet," Sarah inquired, rubbing her temples.

"Heralds are announcing our presence to the people now," Nabila said. "In a few minutes we will go out into the city to visit a few of the more broken sites."

"Where are we, now, exactly," Sarah asked.

"The palace or, rather, what they could hastily erect for our use. I told them not to spend much time on it, but to concentrate on rebuilding the city, particularly dwellings. I thought we could stay in one of the country estates while here," Nabila explained. "And from the looks of it, I don't know that you could stand it in Yesenia for much longer."

"I'll be fine," Sarah waved it off dismissively. "As long as I don't have to sleep here, I shouldn't have too many problems. I hate to think of the nightmares and night terrors I'm likely to have here. If I have to watch one more person die in a dream, I'll go back to the Aboveground and try to lose my powers."

"You shouldn't joke about that," Ardith complained.

"I wasn't joking," Sarah sighed. "Don't you remember that fire a few decades ago? I dreamt about the victims for months. If I have to go through that again, I may decide this isn't worth it."

A tap at the door told them that it was time to go. General Edus was waiting for them on the other side of the door. He was usually surly, but he seemed distinctly annoyed about something today.

"Oh, don't look so put out, Edus," Nabila scolded. "Surprise was really the best safety precaution we could take."

"Perhaps, Your Majesty, but I would feel much better about this if I'd had some forewarning," the general grumbled. "After all, I _am_ in charge of the safety of your person."

"_I_ am in charge of the safety of my person," Nabila snapped. "I will decide what precautions to take. Now, you may accompany us on our tour of the city."

It was clear to everyone that Edus would have preferred that they remain exactly where they were, or go back to the Goblin City. However, Nabila was his sovereign, leaving him with no choice but to obey what he thought was a silly whim on her part. The palace, or what there was of it so far, was extremely barren, Sarah noted, as they made their way down a once-familiar corridor. Gone were the portraits and gilded plaster moldings, the baby blue wallpaper and satin sheets. Still, it was serviceable, and the needy were being taken care of first. That was all that mattered.

Sarah may have spent a better part of the previous evening imagining what the city would look like, but she had not been prepared for what she saw when they stepped out into the pallid sunshine. Both Sarah and Ardith had to stifle gasps with their hands. Yesenia really was in ruins. It resembled the pictures of Pompey and other ancient cities Sarah had seen in school.

Marble columns were lying broken on the ground. Statues missing various body parts were strewn across the cobbled streets, blocking the paths of people attempting to use semi-normal modes of transportation. This devastation continued for several miles. Sarah had never been able to see more than a few feet in front of her without some building or monument getting in her way, but now she could see almost nothing but unbroken horizon, and small tents, which were the only shelter most people could find. And they were the lucky ones. At least they could stay dry. Many were completely exposed to the elements. Thousands of refugees had already filtered out into other cities. However, the ones who were left were either too loyal to their home, or simply too shocked, to leave.

It was easy to check the progress of the construction. So far, they had managed to rebuild thirty-nine houses, a museum, and a small park. There was so much more to do, and many people without any sort of shelter. Many of the city's inhabitants just didn't have enough magic to handle the task of rebuilding their homes. Sarah could see half-finished buildings dotting the landscape. The party silently made their way from the palace grounds. They met several people, all of whom bowed or curtsied to their queen and princess. Many of them held their hands out to Sarah, Nabila, and Ardith. They took every hand, and conjured them food.

"Well," Sarah spoke up after they had passed the city square, "what are we waiting for? We came hear to help. Let's help." With a wave of her hand, the nearest pile of rubble began to sift through itself, arranging the remains of a florist shop into a recognizable shape. The others nodded, and began to fan out. Sarah directed Ludo and Didymus to the city's outer wall. Ludo would be able to put the rocks to rights. As for Didymus…well, it was a way of keeping him out from under everyone else's feet. Besides, she thought he would be pleased to work on one of the city's defenses.

Jareth, continuing his role as guardian, stayed as close to Sarah as possible. He did work diligently and well, but the way he would watch her every move was unnerving. When he wasn't staring unblinkingly at her, his eyes were darting all around them, checking for non-existent enemies. This was a bit unnecessary, considering the fact that they could possibly hide from them. Still, it was touching, in a creepy sort of way.

Sarah was more than a little relieved when Nabila and the others came to fetch them. She surveyed their work with some pride. There were now several times as many restored buildings as there had been before they arrived. Within a few weeks, Yesenia would be…well, normal wasn't the word for it, but it was close.

Sarah looked around, counting the members of their party. _Jareth, Ardith, Malin, Nabila, Didymus, Ludo. _Someone was missing…

"Where's the general," she wondered aloud.

"He went ahead of us to the estate where we'll be staying," Malin explained. "Seemed to think it wasn't safe enough."

"Sarah," Nabila said bracingly, "we have one small visit to make before we leave for the day."

"Where are we going," Sarah asked. She had been smiling since that first shop had formed before her eyes, but it disappeared when she heard Nabila's tone. It was never good when Nabila sounded like that.

"We're going to see some children," Nabila stated delicately.

"Orphans," Jareth guessed with certainty. His mother nodded. Jareth turned his wary eyes to Sarah. She had gone very pale. He had been sensing echoes of her feelings all day, but now they were so strong he could almost hear her very thoughts.

_And now this… _

He wasn't sure if that mental sigh had come from him or her. The tones had been strangely indistinct, low enough to belong to a man, but with a slightly Americanized accent. Jareth wasn't really surprised that he was sensing this. It was bound to happen eventually, after all. It had only been a matter of time.

Sarah and Jareth followed the others without another word. Normally, they would have simply teleported, but Jareth supposed that his mother wanted to give Sarah time to prepare herself. Sarah was very sensitive about children, perhaps stemming from her ill-advised wish so many years ago. Now, she was holding her head up high, as if she were daring anyone to suggest that she couldn't handle it. She looked like a martyr or repentant sinner accepting punishment as gracefully as she could.

Somehow, none of them had considered that children might be orphaned following the attack. After all, it was very difficult to kill elves, due to their magic. If they were wounded, elves healed quite easily. Luckily, no matter their respective talent with magic, the gift of healing was always bestowed upon them. The only way to kill elves was to inflict so much damage so quickly that their bodies became overwhelmed and their healing magic couldn't repair them in time to save their lives. It was extremely rare for a child to lose one of their parents, much less both, and certainly not at one time.

Nabila led them to a small, one-story building on the edge of what used to be the city. It was a squat, grey house with a few wide windows that did very little to cheer the place due to the bleak surroundings. They walked into a little entrance hall, and glanced around at the interior. It was nearly as grim on the inside as it was on the outside. The lighting was dim, the walls were a depressing bluish-grey, and the woman who greeted them was wearing a deep frown.

She led them to the "playroom", which was little more than a dark room containing a couple of toys. There were three girls and two boys. None of them were playing. They were all just sitting on the floor, staring glumly at the walls. They turned around when the party came into the room, but there was no other reaction.

The oldest child, a little dark-haired girl, couldn't have been older than six-hundred, while the youngest, a little sandy-blond boy could barely walk. The other boy could only be his brother. They shared the same light blue eyes and slightly pointed nose. The eldest looked to be about five hundred and fifty. The other two girls were both red-heads, but they were assured that there was no relationship between them. The elder of these two was about four-hundred, and the youngest was about three-hundred.

According to the nurse, the older red-head seemed to be taking her loss harder than the others. While the others would occasionally have crying fits, the older red-head, whose name was Wendalynne, remained quiet at all times. She never spoke, and she didn't eat. The poor thing was so pale and sickly, they were afraid she would die of a broken heart.

"Wendalyenne," Sarah prompted, cautiously stepping toward the little girl, "I know that you miss your mother and father, dear, but you can't stop eating." She got down on her knees in front of her. "Darling, they wouldn't want you to do this to yourself. They'd want you to eat, and be healthy and happy." Sarah's eyes were starting to tear up again.

"They want me to forget," Wendalynne murmured in a raspy voice. Sarah wasn't sure if she was just shy, or if she was too choked up to say it louder. "They say I should forget Mommy and Daddy."

"Oh, honey," Sarah said, putting both hands on the little girl's shoulders, "you shouldn't forget them. You should remember them every day. If you don't, they'll really be gone. But if you stay healthy, and try to be happy, they'll still be here with you."

Quite unexpectedly, the child burst into tears, and threw her arms around Sarah's neck, sobbing loudly. For a moment, Sarah was taken aback by this, but she soon recovered. She hugged the little girl to her, and let her cry herself out.

"It's a miracle," the nurse proclaimed above Wendalynne's wailing. "We didn't think she'd ever cry for her parents."

"Of course, she wasn't going to," Sarah declared hotly. "Why would she when you were acting like it was a sin to mourn them. Nabila, fire her. We're taking these children with us to find them a _suitable _place to stay until we find them homes."

"But Your Majesty," the nurse spluttered, "this is the most suitable place you could find—

"I'm afraid I agree with Princess Sarah," Nabila cut her off imperiously. "These children need better care than you could provide. You are discharged, along with whatever staff you have."

"But—

"That is the last word," Nabila shouted before transporting the whole party, children, talking animals, and all straight to their summer estate twenty leagues away from Yesenia.

**A/N: Wendalynne means "wanderer".**

**A/N: This chapter was really hard. I'm sure it sounds very forced, mostly because it was forced out slowly but surely onto the page. Still, it got them where I wanted them, so I suppose it did its job. I've tried to edit it several times, hence the re-post, but it just doesn't feel right. More's the pity. **


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty: Within You

The summer estate, Xaniera, was in a small, secluded area of the country. It was slightly cooler than the palace in Yesenia, and it was, in Sarah's opinion, by far the most beautiful of the royal abodes. There were gardens everywhere, but not of the pristinely sculpted variety. Flowers had been given free rein, and they spilled out of their boundaries all over the grounds, each kind more exotic than the last. After the severe, straight-laced rules of court, it was refreshing to see so many wild, unfettered lives bursting with color and vibrancy.

Even the dress code was far more comfortable than in the capital. Although at court a girl could only escape her corset after retiring to her bedroom, at Xaniera they were completely unnecessary. Sarah's wardrobe was stocked with loose gowns, all of them in bright, festive colors. Baby blues, sunny yellows, earthy greens, pale pinks, and pure whites. She didn't even have to arrange her hair in the elaborate court styles. During the month or two the royal family resided at Xaniera, she could let her long, dark hair flow down her back, with a couple of braids pulling it away from her face. Most would agree that Sarah's court dress was very becoming, but her true glory was in the simple, modest garb of the country, the sunlight warming her face to a bright gold.

The little, varied group began to settle into their most recent retreat. Jareth insisted on sleeping in the same room as Sarah, who considered this to be the most outrageous suggestion he had ever made to her. He claimed that he couldn't be satisfied that she was well-protected unless he was there to defend her. Sarah was rather wary of his motives, given their past history. Looking back with the older, wiser eyes of a woman, she had started wondering about some of Jareth's actions during the brief acquaintance of her youth. She seemed to remember him leaning over her with one arm on the wall above her head, a gesture she became quite familiar with when observing couples in the halls at school.

"My dear Sarah," he protested with feigned innocence when she mentioned her suspicions, "after all this time you still think so little of me. I have nothing in mind but your safety, which I value above all else. You wound me. Deeply," he added with a sigh.

"Couldn't you just stay in the room next to mine, or sleep on the sofa in the sitting room?"

"No, I'm afraid not," he asserted, conjuring a small cot next to her bed. There was only an inch between the two, and it was nearly on the same level as her bed, which only deepened her mistrust. The implication was quite clear. However, she didn't say another word on the subject, but she _did_ raise her right eyebrow and looked at him sternly. He didn't seem fazed by it. He had won the argument, after all.

Dinner turned out to be an unsettling affair for both of them. Nabila was at the head of the table, as usual, and Sarah was on her right. Malin was sitting directly across from Sarah. Jareth was seated at the end of the table, opposite his mother. Didymus and the newly-arrived Edus were sitting between Sarah and Jareth, who spent the whole meal shooting furtive glances at Sarah and Malin.

It was obvious that the boy knew nothing of Sarah's feelings for him, but Jareth was beginning to doubt said feelings himself. He could feel Sarah's relief to be away from the city, and her concern for the children they recovered, who had been spirited away to a smaller country house half a league off. The children were now being cared for by a widow friend of Nabila's, and Sarah felt a certain bond with them, particularly the little Wendalynne. They had no family, now, as she didn't. She knew they would never fully recover from such a loss at such a young age.

Jareth retreated from these gloomy sentiments. He was concentrating intensely on her feelings for the man sitting across from her, her best friend's lover. He was puzzled. So many emotions were inundating Sarah's psyche, but he could not feel anything about Malin. If she was in love with him, as Jareth had supposed all this time, wouldn't she feel something because they were so close? Didn't people generally feel excited to be near the ones they loved?

He was certainly excited to spend time with Sarah, and he didn't even love her…as far as he knew.

And even if it wasn't excitement, shouldn't she feel sad that he was sitting next to Ardith, occasionally sneaking sappy glances at her? Jealousy, perhaps? But no, Sarah didn't even seem to know Malin was in the room at all.

And then he felt something new. Sarah was confused. He peered at her from the rim of his goblet. She was looking around at all of the diners, scrutinizing them closely, but trying to hide it. From the corner of her eye, she gazed intently at his mother, who she seemed to think a likely candidate for the intrusion.

And yet, she could sense that something was wrong. She could sense the coolness she had come to associate with Nabila, but there was an inner fire, a passion, that she had never found in the queen before.

Her head snapped in his direction, and her eyes met his with sudden recognition. She could sense that he was watching her, puzzling over her. She watched him the rest of the evening while the others made light chit-chat. He didn't look away, or even blink. He could feel her probing him with her thoughts, and he let her.

He could almost hear her. _What are you doing? Why have you been staring at me? What have you been trying to figure out? This isn't funny, so stop laughing at me!_

He actually laughed out loud at this. Everyone else at the table turned to him with startled expressions. They had just been discussing the interrupted wedding of a duke, who had left the ceremony to fight the attackers. He had died, and no one else found this piece of news amusing. However, they noticed at once that Jareth only had eyes for Sarah, who only had eyes for him. They went back to their conversation with smug, knowing expressions on their features.

Once dinner was over, they all returned to their chambers. Jareth followed Sarah at a moderately respectful distance, but the mischievous glint in his eyes belied this impression altogether.

Sarah opened the door of her apartments and clapped once. It was immediately filled with light. Once they crossed the threshold, Sarah's dress changed into a thick, white nightgown that left everything to the imagination. It hung down to the floor, and had a high collar and long sleeves. Jareth knew that she had to be boiling under that gown, but he was careful not to make any comment or look of disappointment.

Instead, he decided to fight back. He had been wearing silk black breeches, black leather boots, black silk gloves, and a loose green shirt to dinner. The shirt quickly disappeared, and was not replaced. The boots and gloves were also banished to the netherworld, and the breeches lengthened to his feet, and loosened. He was the height of contrived nonchalance.

Sarah barely glanced at him, knowing full well what his intentions were. She turned down her covers, and Jareth did the same to his little cot. His hands caught her eyes. She paused, staring at them. They were long, thin to the point of boniness, and pale. Her mother would have called them "piano hands." She knew they must be very deft, which explained his talent with magic. He could have been an artist, but instead he was a king. Somehow, now that she was almost equal in status, she thought that the former was the more exalted.

Jareth noticed her staring, and flexed his hands, self-consciously.

"I've never seen your hands before," Sarah muttered. "You always wear gloves. I never once wondered why. They suited you so well, I didn't think about the fact that there was flesh, muscle and bone underneath." She peered thoughtfully into his eyes. "Your hands are really quite becoming. You should always go without gloves."

Jareth seemed genuinely startled by this statement. It wasn't often that she saw a completely unguarded expression on is face. Although she couldn't deny a certain attraction in the usual immobility, it was still a pleasing change to see.

"I prefer to wear gloves in public," Jareth said stiffly.

"Why," Sarah asked placidly, sitting down on her bed. She stared up at him with clear, unassuming eyes.

"They are sneered upon," Jareth began with dignity. "They show my goblin heritage, as do my eyes. All other peoples detest them as the mark of a lowly race."

Sarah frowned prettily, and absent-mindedly braided her hair. "That doesn't make any sense. I've always thought your eyes were your best feature."

"My best feature," he repeated mechanically, not quite believing her words.

"Of course. Your eyes are very compelling," she explained. "They always put me in mind of the old stories I've read about humans who've met the fair folk. The fair folk always had some strange, hypnotic power over the humans, which always caused disquiet, but was rarely thrown off entirely. Your eyes are like that."

Jareth sat down on his cot. He had turned a shade or two paler than usual, and his heart was fluttering madly. "I could say much the same for yours," Jareth whispered without meaning to do so. He lay down, covering himself with his sheets. He turned away from her, forgetting his devious plans to seduce her mind. Sarah had just given him a very valuable card to play, but the thought of using it was suddenly distasteful to him.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

Sarah watched Jareth for a moment. She was rather confused by his reaction. She had meant to compliment him, but apparently she had offended. She couldn't imagine why he would be angry with her for telling him she liked his eyes and hands, but Jareth was a rather strange person, so she merely shrugged her shoulders, and got into bed, snapping her fingers to turn out all the lights. She turned away from his back, fully aware that he was still awake, and probably would remain so for sometime. Somehow, Sarah couldn't imagine him actually sleeping as long as she was conscious. It seemed like something far too private to let her witness, or, perhaps, too vulnerable.

It was sometime before she fell asleep, herself. Her mind kept replaying everything that had occurred since they had started dinner. What had he wanted to know so badly? And what had he meant by his last statement? Was that intended as a compliment, or an insult? She found herself strangely flattered, all the same.

_Sarah was in the Labyrinth. But where in the Labyrinth? Everywhere she looked, she could see scattered toys and furniture. There were mountains of junk as far as she could see, and she stared as a mountain moved, obviously sitting on the back of a little, wrinkled goblin woman. The place was familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on how she knew it. _

_"Where am I," she asked with a slightly dazed air. _

_"This is the Field of Lost Dreams," a voice behind her answered. _

_She turned around, knowing exactly who to expect. Jareth was sitting on the top of a small hill of refuse. He seemed haggard and careworn. There were streaks of both wet and dry tears on his cheeks. _

_"What are you doing here," Sarah wondered aloud. He looked incredibly out of place here. She couldn't understand why he would be hanging around among the garbage. _

_"Can't kings have lost dreams, too," he countered with a hint of his old enigmatic wit. "Or is the privilege reserved for little girls?"_

_"I suppose so…or not, or whatever," Sarah admitted cautiously, "but that doesn't exactly answer my question." _

_"Oh, it does, if you look hard enough," Jareth assured her, gazing out at the sea of trash. _

_"You're here looking for a lost dream," Sarah prompted. _

_"There's no need to look for it, Sarah. It isn't that kind of lost," he told her, examining his bare hands. "It's the kind of lost when you know exactly where something is, but you can't get it back. I'm here to pity myself and weep like a child without his teddy bear. I had intended to do so in peace, but once again my hopes are crushed." _

_"You didn't want anyone to see you this way," Sarah guessed. _

_"You must admit, it is somewhat undignified for a king to sit on a heap of rubbish and cry his cold heart out."_

_"But I've seen you like this before," Sarah replied without thinking. Jareth's head darted up from his inspection of his metacarpals. She frowned. Yes, she _had_ seen him like this. Several times, in fact. Why had it taken her so long to remember? Or, rather, how could she have possibly forgotten?_

_"What do you mean, you've seen me like this before," Jareth demanded sharply when she didn't continue. _

_"It was just after I started living in Celestina," Sarah began, piecing her confused memories together, while staring around at the litter near her feet, as if this would somehow jog her memory. "Every night for months, I had dreams about you. You were always crying about something, but I could never figure out what. You never noticed I was there. It was horrible. I tried to talk to you a few times, find out what I could do to help you, but you never heard me." _

_Jareth had been oddly quiet throughout this description. Sarah looked up at, and was shaken by the openness of his eyes. They held no malice or trickery. They were wide with fright. _

_"You saw that," he asked, his voice broken. _

_"Yes," Sarah said simply. "Was that real?"_

_Before she could say another word, Jareth transformed himself into an owl, and took off into the sky. She watched him as he disappeared in the direction of his castle. _

Sarah woke up to pitch darkness. She sat up in bed, feeling disoriented and anxious. She clapped once and turned toward Jareth's cot.

He wasn't there.

**A/N: Xaniera is another name I made from two, like Statira. It comes from the Chinese name Xiang, meaning "fragrant", and the Basque name Xaviera, meaning "owner of the new house". I suppose you could say that Xaniera means "fragrant house", which it should be with all those flowers.**

**A/N: This one was rather short, too, but I'm really happy with it. I hope you are, too. **


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One: The Path Between the Stars

Sarah didn't sleep any more that night. She got up, wrapped a blanket around her shoulders, and stood at the window for hours, watching the sunrise. She scanned the skies for the signs of an owl, but she never saw one. She was starting to worry about him. She had somehow gotten used to having him around her constantly. She had grown accustomed to looking over her shoulder and finding that he was watching her unblinkingly in creepy fashion. And it had become that way so quickly. It was odd to feel this sudden attachment to him.

She felt something cold and wrapped the blanket tighter. There was a knock at her door. She ignored it. Another knock. She ignored it. The door wasn't locked, and she heard it creak open. She didn't bother to turn around to see who it was. She had known who it was exactly three seconds before the first knock, while he had been hesitating on the other side of the door.

"Mother was worried," Jareth announced to the silent room. He had taken a few steps toward, and then decided he didn't want to get any closer.

Sarah revolved slowly on the balls of her bare feet. The cold look in her eyes was more than a match for his most freezing glares. She was strangely blank, and it wasn't only her eyes. He wasn't picking up anything at all from her. He tried to ignore that, as well as the little strands of hair that had come out of her ponytail, and were hanging at the sides of her face, beckoning to him.

"She wasn't the only one," Sarah whispered. "What did I see last night? Was it real? Were you there? Was I there? What did you mean? Where were you when I woke up? What happens now?"

"I'd rather not discuss it," Jareth answered tonelessly, "any of it."

"We're going to discuss it, anyway," Sarah said through gritted teeth. "What's happening to me? What is this connection between us? Why am I feeling what you feel? Why am I sharing your dreams, if that's even what it was? What about all those years ago?"

"It is none of your concern, Sarah," he declared with an air of finality.

"It _is _of my concern," Sarah shouted, her side of the connection suddenly erupting with fury and righteous indignation as she let her blanket fall to the floor. Her outfit was now a bright red. Now he knew how angry she was. She was beginning to lose control over her powers. "You've been breaking into my mind, and I can't stay out of yours! I have to know what this is between us."

"This is dangerous, Sarah," Jareth snarled, her anger starting to seep into him. "This connection could be our undoing."

"Then let it," she bellowed. "I want answers! I have every right to know what's been going on."

Jareth stared her down for a moment, as if he were trying to decide how much to tell her. "What you saw last night was a dream of mine, a very personal dream," he said, answering her first question. "It was real, from a certain point of view. That's what I've been experiencing in my mind for decades, so it's very real to me, even if we weren't physically there. It was my dream, so I was definitely there, and, since we have already established the truth of the vision, you were there also. As for what I meant, that _really_ isn't your concern, and I was with Ardith when you woke up. I had just left you. I continued watching you with a crystal because, despite your insidious entry into my private thoughts, I still cared for your safety. As for what happens now, that is not the easiest of answers. I can't trust myself around you anymore."

"_You_ can't—," Sarah fumbled over her words, suddenly speechless with anger. "_I_ can't—uhhh!"

"Sarah," Jareth said gently, lightly gripping her left arm above the elbow, "please believe me when I say that some things are better left alone."

"If this is dangerous, I want to know about—." Sarah suddenly gasped, and turned pale. Even her irises turned white. Jareth didn't know what to do. He had never seen this before.

"Sarah, what's happening? What's wrong," Jareth questioned her frantically. When she didn't respond he grabbed her other arm and shook her a little. "Sarah, speak to me."

She gasped again and her eyes turned green again. She looked wildly around, staring at the walls as if she expected to see something crash through them. "Jareth," she croaked, turning back to him. "She's coming. Statira is coming."

"What do you mean she's—."

And then they both heard screaming. Then crunching noises that Jareth suspected had something to do with walls caving in. They quickly ran out of the bedroom, through the outer room, and into the hallway. They sprinted down the corridor in the direction of the commotion. They passed several frightened servants. They could smell smoke, and they knew the fire couldn't be too far away.

They reached the entrance hall. Statira was standing there in the doorway, silhouetted by the bright morning sunlight. She was wearing a black dress cut down past her waist that was really more draped than worn. There were about twenty elves and other magical beings terrorizing the servants. Edus was at her side, throwing fire balls all around the hall, setting furniture aflame.

Nabila, Ardith, Malin, Didymus and Ludo were all fighting her and her cronies in a little circle, their backs to each other. They were fighting well, but they were far outnumbered. Nabila, Ardith and Malin were doing some really impressive spell work, while Ludo was pelting the intruders with rocks from behind. Didymus wasn't exactly a huge threat, but he was certainly distracting with his little spear.

Statira glanced up and saw Sarah. She smiled wickedly, and threw a crystal at Nabila's feet, and it grew until it closed around the circle resisting her. Sarah shrieked, and Jareth pulled her into his arms. They disappeared as Statira aimed a crystal at them.

He and Sarah rematerialized in darkness. He wasn't entirely sure where he had taken them. He had been too preoccupied to think of a location. He had simply wanted to go some place where they could be safe.

"Why did you do that," Sarah exploded, pushing him away from her. "You just left them to die. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I should get you away from Statira," Jareth answered defensively. You were in danger. Naturally, my first thought was for your safety."

"But you left your mother and your sister," Sarah admonished.

"She won't kill them, Sarah," Jareth rationalized. "She will keep them as trophies. You're the only one she would kill if given the chance. Beside, I'd like to see her try to kill my mother or Ardith. It takes more power than Statira has to break them, and the others can't be allowed out without freeing my mother and Ardith, which would prove disastrous for her."

"What do you mean keep them as trophies?"

"That crystal will keep them trapped," Jareth explained. "She will probably put them on display. Soon she will claim the crown and take my mother's place. Of course, as long as you're alive, her claim will be shaky, at best, so she will be looking for us."

"Why do think she'll keep them as trophies, and not have someone else kill them," Sarah him asked nervously.

"The basis for her claim rests in the fact that she is of royal blood. She won't be willing to spill any because it contradicts her argument. Remember, not all of her supporters are lust-crazed men. Some of them believe that she is legitimately more suited for the throne than you. They would prefer my sister to Statira, but, as Ardith has always said she doesn't want the throne, they have rallied behind the next of kin. She will keep them in a crystal to keep them alive and under her power. I imagine she thinks it will intimidate any detractors, as well."

"So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know, Sarah, but we'll think of something."

"You don't sound very confident."

"I'm shaken, Sarah," Jareth confessed. "I didn't think I'd see the day when someone could capture my mother. She's so strong and so full of cunning; it never crossed my mind that Statira was such a threat to her."

"I know how you feel," Sarah said, sitting down on the stone floor. "Where are we?"

"I would hazard a guess at an oubliette," Jareth offered, taking a seat next to her. Or, at least he thought he was next to her. It was hard to tell in this light. "I don't see a light, so it must be one of the larger ones."

"Are we going to hide out here," Sarah asked.

"I don't know," Jareth said wonderingly. "The castle would be more comfortable, but it could be compromised since my mother allowed Edus passage."

"I can't believe him," Sarah shouted in frustration. "We trusted him."

"I never really trusted him," Jareth admitted. "He always seemed a little shifty to me, but I hoped he was just seeking my mother's favor."

"Obviously, he wasn't," Sarah spat bitterly. "I can't wait to see what Nabila does to him when this is all over."

"I hope she lets me help," Jareth muttered. Sarah didn't doubt that he could come up with a more than fitting punishment for the former general. If she had learned one thing about Jareth through the occasional probe it was that he was capable of incredible passion. And, as a woman, she knew that passion was quickly twisted into something far more dangerous.

They fell silent, both contemplating the next steps they should take. Every now and then, their thoughts would mix, confusing the plans they were trying to develop, or interrupting a promising train of thought. In the end, their minds were incredibly jumbled, and they were both aware of the fact that their earlier "discussion" was further complicating matters. Neither of them could get it off their minds. Sarah was reminded of awkward dates in which she liked the boy but had no idea if he liked her, or what she was supposed to do. She doubted that Jareth had ever had this particular experience, but he was feeling something akin to it.

Some part of Sarah found this flattering. Another part of her found it disgusting that she was flattered. The flattered part didn't care what the disgusted part thought, which infuriated the disgusted part. Sarah's logical side was very tired from trying to disentangle her own mind.

For his part, Jareth just wanted to avoid the issue entirely, but he knew that wouldn't work. Eventually, he would be forced to give up his secrets, if for no other reason than Sarah's blasted determination to have them. Once he had humiliated himself before her, he would never see her again. It was that simple. Unfortunately, it could be very difficult to live the rest of his life as a king without meeting a fellow ruler, but it would have to be done. He couldn't face her afterwards.

Sarah hadn't understood what he had meant when he said he couldn't trust himself with her anymore. She had assumed that he felt he couldn't trust her. What he had meant was that he couldn't trust his own resolve.

"You wanted answers, I believe," Jareth ventured, allowing yellow light from five crystals to flood their section of the oubliette.

Sarah was startled. "Yes," she whispered. "But I never thought you'd volunteer any information."

"Neither did I," Jareth answered. "However, I have always had a weak spot where you're concerned, Sarah. In fact, that's the answer to every question. That's why we have this connection. That's why you could see me grieving over my lost dream. It's because you were the lost dream."

Sarah went very still in the bright light. Her eyes widened, and a sudden understanding seemed to bloom within them. _If she had any decency_, he thought, _she'd look a way._

"Sarah," he continued, almost growling, "I spent years dreaming of you, watching you, wishing I could touch you." He turned his head away from her as a spasm of pain contorted his face. "And then I had to face your death, which nearly destroyed me. I eventually banished the hope of your love to the Field of Lost Dreams, but your memory remained. And now, I've allowed that dream to find me again, and I'm attempting to banish it as before."

Jareth looked back at her. She was as frozen as she had been before. He was beginning to think that her expression was strangely akin to horror, or perhaps he was just projecting his current feelings on her. He was dying to hear her say something, anything to break the tension, even if it was another rejection.

Then he was feeling tenderness, waves of it washing over him, calming him. And it wasn't coming from his mind. No, she was feeling pity, or compassion, or some other such emotion for him. A little tear gathered in her right eye and slid down her cheek.

"Jareth," she murmured, "I don't know how you feel. You've been hiding something from me, and I've been hiding something from myself. Please tell me, or let me feel it. We can't go on like this, always guarding our hearts."

Suddenly, all of the doors Sarah had kept securely locked were thrown open, and he could feel everything she had never wanted him to know about, every complicated emotion she had wished to keep suppressed. It was warm and deep, like a blanket that goes on forever. Without realizing how it happened, he was holding her and letting his own doors spill out their contents.

"I love you, Sarah," he whispered into her hair, kissing the top of her head, while she buried her face in his shoulder. "I suppose that's what you've wanted me to say all this time," he sighed. She nodded, laughing.

"I love you, too," she said, pulling away to see his face. She cupped his face in bother her hands, and smiled.

"Then you're not in love with Malin," he asked, still nervous about his early suspicions.

"Malin," she snorted. "Why would you think I'd be in love with Malin? He's not really my type."

"Just a thought I had," he confessed. "I've been a bit hard on him, as you've noticed."

"You mean you were jealous of him," Sarah asked disbelievingly. "Over me?"

"I can't remember all the men I've been jealous of over you," he said, taking a lock of her hair between his fingers and playing with it. "I _am _the jealous type, you know."

"Just remember, Jareth, I can be pretty jealous, too," she teased him.

"Sarah, when this is all over," he asked, suddenly serious, "will you marry me…for love."

"Yes, but only for love," she agreed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He kissed her for the first time, wondering why it had taken them both so long to realize what they could have.

Sarah suddenly pushed him away, and for a moment Jareth was afraid she had come to her senses about him. Instead, she said with a little grin, "I have an idea."

**A/N: So long since an update, I know, but I am a college student now, and I have no free time to write, and when I do have free time, I usually spend it on naps and bonding with my new friends, since I went to school knowing like three people. Crazy!**

**A/N: By the by, props to FireShifter, who was the first (and only) reviewer to mention any suspicions of our dear General Edus.**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

**A/N: I'm finally out of school! And this is the last chapter. I tried to write an epilogue, but I couldn't think of anything I hadn't made plain in the chapter. I'm kind of unhappy that it's over, but I'm also a little relieved that I don't have to keep anyone waiting anymore. And I've got one other Labyrinth story floating in my head, plus four Phantom of the Opera stories nagging me, and one Robin Hood story. I don't know what I'll do first, but I'm looking forward to getting them out of my system.**

Chapter Twenty Two: The Center of the Labyrinth

Jareth couldn't help fiddling with his new hair. It was long, even, curly and brown. It was so…so dandified. And the outfit! He didn't think he could ever forgive Sarah for forcing him into this pastel pink jacket and blue trousers. Still, if her plan worked, this terrible glamour would be worth it. If her plan didn't work…well, in that case, he would have more to worry about than looking like a fool.

He heard a poorly disguised giggle behind him. Jareth turned from the mirror to see Sarah standing behind him. Well, it wasn't exactly Sarah. It was a woman with bobbed blonde hair and sprightly features dressed in a deep red, backless dress. Still, behind the unfamiliar face, it was certainly Sarah laughing at him. The glamour couldn't conceal the twinkle in her eyes.

"Why do you get a good makeover," Jareth asked indignantly. "I look like a fop, and you look fine."

"It's all a part of the plan, Jareth," Sarah said dismissively, adjusting her new bangs in the mirror he had installed in the wall of the oubliette. "You have to look like the most ridiculous courtier imaginable, and I have to look like your long-suffering mistress."

"If you really wanted to get into character, you would actually _be _my mistress," he drawled, stroking the bare skin of her back.

"Afraid not," Sarah said, while applying lip-gloss and pretending _not _to enjoy his fingers running up her spine. However, she didn't stop him, so he wasn't quite convinced.

Jareth didn't really like the way she was ignoring him, so he slid his arm around her waist and pulled her towards him. He nuzzled her neck and whispered in her ear, "You should dress like this more often."

"Should I keep the hair and the face, too," Sarah teased, grinning at his outlandish reflection.

"No, I much prefer you the way you normally look," he admitted, "but this dress would definitely be an improvement."

"I'll keep that in mind, but we really need to go, now," she said, pulling away from him. "We have a kingdom to save, you know."

"Sarah, if you insist on attending this ball with me, you will have to learn not to use such cliché phrases," Jareth complained as he concentrated on Celestina.

"It's Principessa, remember," Sarah reminded him when they found themselves in the middle of a street in a city called Sanhet. This was now the capitol, since Statira did not wish to take the time to rebuild Yesenia.

"Of course, darling," Jareth said in a slow, lazy way. "I don't have much of a head for names, especially since I know so many women. You understand, don't you, my dear? They just turn into a blur, after awhile." He laughed a funny, stupid laugh that made everyone around them stop and glare. Jareth put his arm around her waist possessively and steered her off the street and straight into a hotel. Statira's coronation ball would be held the following night, so they needed a place to stay. Unfortunately, to keep up appearances, they had to take only one room. Of course, Sarah was really the only one of the two who found this unfortunate. Jareth found it quite convenient.

"You will not be sleeping in this bed, Jareth," Sarah fumed a few hours later. "You will either conjure a cot, or sleep on the floor."

"I'm not suggesting that anything occur tonight," Jareth argued. "I just want a comfortable place to sleep because we both have to be well rested for tomorrow night. You have so little faith in me, Sarah. I can't understand why you wish to marry me at all, if you don't think you can trust me."

"Oh, I can trust you, alright," Sarah muttered. "Trust you to molest me in my sleep."

"Well, I think I do deserve a little consolation for what you're putting me through," he said, pointing at the awful hairstyle she had given him.

"Oh really," Sarah laughed. She was amazed that she found this amusing. Normally, she would be offended, but this time she realized he was only joking. It was strange to understand him. "You deserve—how did you put it?—'consolation?'"

"Well, I've been humoring you, after all," he shrugged.

"And the act of saving your family requires some sort of repayment on my part," she asked, half angry and half amused.

"I'm glad you realize that," Jareth purred, curling his arm around her waist. Sarah thought for a moment about how this mirrored his earlier behavior in the street. But this mirrored it in a softer way. This was far from demeaning, but she was still very aware of the fact that they weren't exactly themselves.

"Jareth, this isn't my body, and that isn't yours," she murmured, embarrassed to bring up her feelings about the subject. "Do you really want this one, or do you want mine?"

"It's still us in these bodies, Sarah," he told her, caressing her cheek. "That's all that matters. Besides, we can remove these glamours in a minute. It won't take more than an hour tomorrow to get them back on."

"I know, but I'm just so afraid someone will see us," Sarah explained.

"No one will see us," Jareth assured her, letting the glamour fade. She did the same, and within a moment he was looking at her true face again. "I was starting to miss that," he said, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"You still have to sleep somewhere else, though," Sarah whispered mischievously.

"Fine," Jareth sighed, letting go of her. "You do realize, though, that I'm not settling for one of those long, drawn-out engagements. It may be customary to wait at least ten years, but I want to get married within the month."

"You don't think that's a little soon," Sarah snorted, allowing her dress to turn into very conservative pajamas. "After all, I was your sworn enemy until very recently."

"It's taken us a century to get this far," Jareth remarked as his outfit changed into something similar to the sleepwear he had worn in Xaniera. "I think that's long enough."

He gave her a quick kiss before conjuring another cot.

"Oh, darling, you do make me laugh," Jareth shouted, falling all over her, pretending to be drunk. He was a very good actor. He could have been on the stage with her. "But really now, we have to pay our _requests_, darling." He began dragging her toward the ballroom. All of the women around them rolled their eyes, and the men looked appraisingly at Sarah. Jareth was reasonably sure that the men were wondering if they could pry her away from him. Sarah, he knew, was probably taking everything in, watching for anything she could use.

They jostled through the crowd, Jareth nearly instigating nine fist-fights, and Sarah slyly convincing his victims to let it go. "For my sake," she purred. Jareth pulled her roughly to the dais at the far end of the ballroom. Statira was sleekly sitting in state with General Edus standing at her side. He was warily eyeing the waltzing couples, and she was coolly surveying her prize. Jareth gave a very low bow in front of Statira before jumping on the dais to kiss the hem of her gown. In his bumbling gait, he _accidentally _knocked over the little table at her right hand. This normally would not have disturbed Statira but for the fact that the little table had bourn a very precious ornament: the crystal ball containing Jareth's family and Sarah's friends.

Statira screamed, and the music came to a stop, as did the twirling couples, who were puzzled by the commotion. Statira reached out her hand to recall it, but she was too late. Sarah was standing at the bottom of the dais with the ball clenched tightly in her hand. The glamour began to slowly dissolve revealing Sarah in a loose purple peasant's shirt and black breeches. Jareth also gratefully melted into his natural form.

"What are you going to do," Statira asked with a slight hint of panic.

Sarah didn't answer. She merely clenched her fist tighter. Her hands began to glow, and so did her skin. A shaft of light shot out between her fingers, and the crystal buckled under her power. The shards flew everywhere as it exploded into Nabila, Ardith, Malin, Didymus, and Ludo. Statira froze and, before she could act, Sarah threw a crystal of her own.

Sarah's crystal expanded to enclose her and Statira. Jareth and the others were certainly able to handle Edus on their own, and it was doubtful that anybody else would come to his rescue. They couldn't possibly think Edus would win, and it would be far more advantageous for them to choose Nabila's side. Now Sarah was alone with her rival.

Sarah eyed Statira from the opposite side of the crystal. Statira was far less impressive when she was alone than when she had a legion of mercenaries and befuddled men at her disposal. However, Sarah stayed on her guard. Statira was more powerful than the average elf, and she was crafty. Sarah had contempt for Statira's methods of gaining political power, but it was important to remember that some of the most intelligent and domineering women in history had used their sex appeal just as Statira had. Cleopatra came to mind. Cleopatra lost.

"I'm afraid," Sarah began, "that you won't be able to work me the way you've worked your…supporters. I'm quite unassailable, and far more powerful than you."

Statira sent a bolt of lightening to the side of the crystal. The lightening bolt didn't break it. In fact, it didn't even bounce off. The crystal just absorbed it.

"That won't work, by the way," Sarah taunted. "You won't get out until I release you…_if _I release you."

"You can't keep me in here forever," Statira snapped. "Eventually, the strain of keeping it up will drain your strength. You'll collapse, and I'll be the left to finish you."

"And I suppose you think the others will let me die," Sarah laughed. "Haven't you noticed what's happening outside of our little pocket of tension?"

Statira turned her head from Sarah. Edus and all of her other supporters were lying face down on the ground. Each one was being held by a loyalist so they couldn't escape. Everyone else surrounded the crystal to watch. It had taken all of two minutes to subdue the rebels. The only reason they had managed to take Nabila in the first place was because they'd had the element of surprise.

"You appear to be on your own now," Sarah told her. "It would go better with you if you surrendered."

"Why don't you just take down the crystal, and throw me to them," Statira asked. "Surely you don't have any scruples about serving a lone woman to a crowd."

"That won't work on me," Sarah replied. "I'm a lone woman, too, remember? As for scruples about throwing you to a large number of people…no. My conscience wouldn't be bothered by not playing fairly with you. I've seen your cruelty; you're not worth caring about. The reason I won't give you to the mob is this: I want the privilege of taking you down myself."

That's when Sarah struck. She sent a crystal across the small space between her and Statira. Statira tried to block it with a gust of wind, but Sarah's will was stronger. The crystal shattered above Statira's head. Snakes began slithering all over Statira's body. Asps. Sarah hadn't been able to resist the theatricality of it. Statira shrieked and tried to pull or push them off of her, but they couldn't be moved.

Statira retaliated by sending a jet of water at Sarah, who blocked it, turning the water on its maker, cooling it down to just-above-freezing, in the process. Statira was drenched with her own weapon. Statira was so shocked by the fact that she had been soaked that Sarah was able to take advantage of her distraction by encasing her in a ball of fire. Statira attempted to break it with water, but Sarah was too strong. It was the only time anyone present had ever seen fire subdue water. Sarah's heated passion was far more powerful than Statira's icy malice.

Sarah broke the crystal, but left the fire going.

"Get irons ready," Sarah shouted. Statira screamed inside the fireball, and no one moved. Sarah turned to Nabila. "Irons," she repeated calmly.

Nabila looked shaken by the idea of locking anyone in irons, but she nodded. "There are irons in the dungeon. Jareth, would you be so good as to take her there?"

Jareth didn't seem pleased with the idea, but he agreed.

"Your Majesty," Malin breathed. "Don't you think this is a bit drastic? Putting someone in irons—

"Will leave them powerless," Nabila cut him off. "I'm well aware that iron negates magic, Malin. I _am _the queen of the elves, after all."

"But that's such an awful punishment," he continued.

"I believe that is the point," Sarah said wryly. "I suggest we do the same with Edus, and every citizen of Celestina found guilty of treason. They will all have trials, but there's no reason to leave them with a way to escape. Someone would have to hold onto each one of them for the rest of their lives. We can't afford to let them go; they'll just attempt to damage the kingdom again. Round up everyone involved with this coup, and take them to the prisons. Put them in irons. It's the only way we can be sure that they're not a threat."

"Sarah's right," Nabila said. "I'm afraid our treasonous little prisoners have forced our hands."

"Sarah," Jareth ventured, "I believe you can release Statira now."

Sarah allowed the fire to go out, and Jareth took Statira roughly by the arms. Nabila took the crown from Statira's head, and placed it on her own head. Then she walked up the dais and sat down on her throne. Everyone still loyal to Nabila bowed to her. She looked fearsome, like a true warrior queen. It had been many centuries since any of them had seen her like this. This image was an intense reminder of how awe-inspiring their queen really was.

Statira and Jareth disappeared, followed quickly by Malin and Edus. Soon others began to disappear with prisoners. Sarah took her place at Nabila's right hand.

"Well, I'm glad that's over," Sarah sighed.

"Really, I half wish it wasn't," Nabila told her with a smile. "You were doing beautifully, darling. It was such a good show, it's a shame it ended so quickly."

Sarah laughed wholeheartedly. "I was trained by the best, but I wasn't made for battle."

Jareth reappeared next to Sarah and put his arm around her shoulders. "Well, whatever one may say against Statira, I will admit that she gives a wonderful party."

"I rather take offense at her idea of proper decoration, I'm afraid," Nabila replied. "Using one's guests as ornaments is in very bad taste."

"Jareth, don't you have something important to ask her," Sarah reminded him.

"Quite right, Sarah, I do. I have to ask her something of a highly serious nature."

"This should be rich," Nabila snorted.

"Mother," he began, "as King of the Goblins and Master of the Labyrinth, I wish to ask for the hand in marriage of your heiress presumptive, Princess Sarah of Celestina. I trust her dowry will be bountiful." Sarah elbowed him in the ribs.

"Of course her dowry will be bountiful," Nabila declared. "You will receive the most powerful woman in the Underground, and a great queen, to boot. I should think you'd be satisfied with what you have, Jareth."

"I suppose that will have to do," he drawled, "since I refuse to marry anyone else."

"Such a romantic," Ardith called from the ballroom floor. She and Malin were now embracing.

"While we're on the subject of marriage, what about them," Sarah asked.

"Well, it appears that Malin's fiancée's father was one of Statira's supporters, so his family is now in disgrace," Nabila explained perkily. "It looks as if Malin will be able to get out of this honorably, and then he'll be able to marry Ardith. I imagine that his father will be anxious to put himself in my favor when he learns that his son has been wooing my daughter."

"You always know which spin to put on things to get your way, Nabila," Sarah said with a laugh.

"That's 'Mother' to you, dear," Nabila replied, patting her arm.

**A/N: Sanhet comes from the Norwegian for "truth". I decided to use Norwegian because I have a friend who is really creeped out by **_**Labyrinth**_** and David Bowie, and she loves Norway. Most of her family is Norwegian, and she wants to live there someday. I decided to inject some Norwegian because it would creep her out if she knew I had connected her in anyway to this fandom. I could also give you some meta-physical crap about how this chapter restores the true monarchy, but there really wasn't any reason beyond the fact that it is Norwegian. **

**A/N: Principessa is Italian for princess, which is, as we learned earlier, the meaning of Sarah. It is also a pointed reference to the fact that she is the rightful princess here. **


End file.
